


I Never Noticed

by houseofmemoriess



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon, M/M, basically jinyoung is oblivious, canonverse, fluff fluff fluff, kind of based off fly era???, oops I added smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofmemoriess/pseuds/houseofmemoriess
Summary: Jinyoung never knew. He always said that he thought of Mark as a brother, as a band mate. But what if now he doesn't?





	1. looked

It didn’t quite make sense. They had known each other for years and Mark was one of Jinyoung’s first friends in the training program. He had been shy, whether that was because of the language barrier or being in a different country with a completely different culture, Jinyoung never knew. But Mark never said much. He didn’t seem to even want to. But he was always there.

In the practice room, Jinyoung would often find himself gravitating towards Mark. The two of them always found a place to sit during breaks. The others were too high energy, it was overwhelming. Jinyoung hadn’t joined to make friends, or be in a clique. He just wanted to be a singer. The other boys were all too happy to socialize and Jinyoung found himself moving away from that. He guessed that’s where Mark came in. The boy from America never asked about his day or complained about how hard training was, he was just there. His eyes never judging, nor assuming. He was just along for the ride. 

And that’s how it was for a while. Eventually Jinyoung made friends with some other boys and Mark started picking up korean. Things were changing, their training became more vigorous and more boys were being let go more often. Sometimes Jinyoung thought that he shouldn’t be making friends at all, what if they didn’t make it through? Then what’s the point? But then it started to become hard to avoid everyone and Jinyoung started to generally enjoy their company. He didn’t want to sound pompous or anything but all the guys that he had carefully selected as his friends started to become the best of the group. He was even surprised that he himself had become one of the better trainees. Not that Jinyoung didn’t believe in himself, but there was just so many other boys competing against him and he was a realist. 

When it came time to reveal the trainees that had made it to the final rounds, Jinyoung was secretly happy that Mark was there along side him. He had really started enjoying Mark’s friendship. Even now when Mark’s korean was fairly good, he didn’t say much but he was opening up little by little. 

At night when most of the boys were sleeping, Mark would slip into Jinyoung’s room and ask if he wanted to walk down to the convenience store together and get ice cream. Even though they weren’t given much money, Jinyoung found himself always saving a little for these now regular ice cream trips. He wondered what would happen if Mark stopped coming to his room. If the American never asked again. Jinyoung was a creature of habit and he really liked these night walks. The city was never really quiet but at this time of night, it was as quiet as it ever was. 

Mark would sometimes ask Jinyoung about his life before becoming a trainee and Jinyoung would answer. He didn’t want to pry but his curiosity about Mark was growing. So, one night Jinyoung asked Mark about him and his life before coming to Korea. It wasn’t like Jinyoung hadn’t thought that Mark wasn’t deep but he never expected Mark’s words. There weren’t many of them, but when he did speak, he was thoughtful. It made Jinyoung feel special that this quiet American had opened up to him so much. That he talked about his family, his friends, his school, and his past girlfriends with him. Not all in one night, though. It took months to get it all out of him, but Jinyoung was patient. 

When their CEO asked Jinyoung and Jaebum to become a duo, Jinyoung was happy. He was excited to be able to showcase his talent to the world, to finally become what he had dreamed of. A singer. No, wait, a rapper? It confused him why JYP had picked this for him, and Jinyoung didn’t lie to himself. He would have picked another boy, a quiet American boy, to be his rap partner, but it was enough. For now, it had to be. 

Their promotions went well, or as well as Jinyoung had expected them to be with him as a rapper and Jaebum with colored hair extensions. But well, nonetheless. When JYP told them that they would become a boy group, Jinyoung had some reservations. Seven? Seven boys? He worried about his own character. He was a good actor, yes, but could he act that friendly to six other boys? Could he be happy with that many boys around him all the time? Jinyoung couldn’t deny, he had found solace in Jaebum being the only other one in the practice room with him. Jaebum was nice, he didn’t talk more than he needed to and he never made Jinyoung feel inferior to him. It was simple. The other boys that were selected for the new group were loud and obnoxious. However, he was very happy to see that Mark was there too. Jinyoung had started to miss seeing him. Not that their ice cream walks had ended, they were just less often with Jinyoung actually promoting. 

But he knew that if he wanted to become a singer, a real singer, that Jinyoung would have to suck it up. Months went by and he realized that the others weren’t so bad. Jaebum became leader and Mark became their visual and main rapper. It felt a little weird that Jinyoung just somehow knew that Mark would become their visual. It wasn’t like he had thought about it, but when they were assigned their roles and Mark said he was the visual, Jinyoung wasn’t surprised at all. The others, Jackson, Yugyeom, Bambam and Youngjae were all nice enough and Jinyoung found himself liking them all quite a bit. He could only take so much of the younger ones, but in time he found them all endearing. Things were looking up, he felt like he found his place in the world, with these six boys. 

 

A couple years went by and Jinyoung was in love. With singing and now acting. He felt like his life was more than he could have dreamed of. He finally got rid of that terrible stage name and now went by his own: Jinyoung. He had fans, so so many fans. He felt supported by them and also by his members. He felt like his members were truly his brothers now and he couldn’t imagine them as Got2 or even continuing as the JJ Project. All 7 of them felt essential. 

But things were different and yet the same. Jinyoung still felt like Mark was his closest friend. Now fluent in korean, Mark still didn’t talk much and Jinyoung had accepted that this was just how Mark was. He liked it. It wasn’t that he liked that Mark didn’t talk much, but he enjoyed that the two of them could sit next to each other for hours and not feel the need to say anything. Sometimes they would go to a cafe near their dorm, order coffee together and then Jinyoung would read and Mark would be on his sns. It was comforting. 

Or at least it was. 

Lately, Jinyoung found himself pulled towards Mark. He had always felt that way, drawn to the quiet. To the non assuming. To the comfort. But he could find that in his other members now. Jackson and Jaebum had become some of his best friends too. Jaebum was wise and warm and Jackson was fun and loyal. Jinyoung knew he could always depend on them. Not that he couldn’t depend on the other members, but he felt like he had found his place, his niche with these boys. 

He knew that he could come to their rooms and just sit on their beds and not say anything and it would be okay. Well, with Jackson it would probably only be okay for about two minutes until Jackson started blabbing on about something he was excited about. But that was to be expected and Jinyoung didn’t mind. He knew there was always someone to give him that silence and that long time comfort, a quiet American boy. 

Early on in their career, JYP had asked them to do fanservice. It was rather easy as Jackson was always touching someone. And with Bambam and Yugyeom making themselves such easy targets to tease, Jinyoung never really found an issue with it. There was nothing there but brotherly affection. It had brought them closer together, seeing how much they could push each other and make each other laugh. Jinyoung found that the easiest way to include fanservice was to do what he always does with Mark.

Sometimes during dance practice, Jinyoung would look to Mark to make sure his alignment was right. But it turned out that Mark would do the same. This turned into smiles and laughter and inside jokes during dances. It was harmless so they thought they would just continue it on stage. The fans picked up on it and laughed along. It was nice to know that the fans liked it too. 

But then something started happening.

It evolved, because it always does, to more. The fans liked it so Jinyoung didn’t see the problem. He didn’t see the problem with Mark leaning on him, holding his hands or giving him long looks. They were brothers. It was just fun and games. But then one day Jinyoung did what they were told to not do over and over again: he searched himself online. 

He knew the fans liked him and Mark together but he didn’t realise exactly how much. They were called Markjin. It was late at night but soon Jinyoung found himself searching through the tags on twitter and instagram. He saw those moments on stage where he and Mark would smile at each other during dances and where he would fall over into Mark when he laughed. He expected to find these things but what he didn’t expect was to see himself. He looked happy. So happy. He looked at moments with his other members, like Jackson or Jaebum. He still looked happy but Jinyoung couldn’t help but think that it was something more with Mark. There was something in his eyes, something he had never noticed before. 

And it all started to make sense to him. 

He remembered just last week, when Mark was out of the dorm that day. Jinyoung had felt lonely. It hadn’t made much sense, all of his other members were there but Mark wasn’t. He felt the urge to lay in Mark’s bed, so he did. He hadn’t thought about why he wanted to be in Mark’s bed and sniff the covers so it felt like Mark was still there. To wrap himself up like a burrito the way that Mark sometimes does when Jinyoung spends too much time in the practice room and refuses to rest. This time Mark wasn’t there to drag him into bed and wrap the covers around him, but Jinyoung felt like this would do. He could still smell Mark’s aftershave on the pillow and it made him smile. He didn’t know when he drifted off but he must have. 

The next thing he knew, Mark was opening the door to his room. 

“Jinyoung?”

He hadn’t thought about what would happen if Mark caught him. He felt his cheeks get a little warm. 

“Jinyoungie, did you take a nap in my bed?” 

Mark’s words were soft and not at all upset sounding. Which made Jinyoung feel a little better. 

“...Maybe,” He felt the words slip out, Jinyoung wasn’t sure he wanted to respond but apparently his mouth did.

He heard Mark laugh, it was too dark to actually see him. What time was it? Had he slept so long that it was evening? 

Then, he heard the movement of fabric, probably Mark’s coat and felt a dip in the bed. 

“I was gonna come nap with you, but you look pretty cozy,” said Mark. 

Jinyoung could barely see him with the light emitting through the blinds. But he was blonde now. That’s probably was he had been doing, getting his hair done at the salon. He felt relief wash over him, but didn’t understand why. 

Mark pulled the covers tighter around Jinyoung and looked like he was about to get up when Jinyoung reached out and grabbed Mark’s arm. He didn’t know why he did that. Was it because he felt guilty that he was taking up Mark’s bed? That reasoning didn’t sit right with him. Jinyoung was confused, but one thing he knew was that he didn’t want Mark to leave. 

The older looked back down at him, eyebrow raised, “Oh? Did you want me to stay?”

It felt like an instinct when Jinyoung unwrapped himself and moved over for the quiet American. Mark slipped in next to him and Jinyoung guessed he was right. He must have heard Mark taking off his coat because he felt Mark’s bare arms wrap around him.

They didn’t say anything after that but somehow they didn’t need to. Jinyoung woke up a few hours later still in Mark’s arms and his warm breath on the back of his neck. It didn’t feel weird at all.

 

At the time, Jinyoung hadn’t noticed it, but he had wanted that. He had liked that. He had fallen asleep on his members before. On airplanes or long van rides but not like this. Sometimes his member’s would fall asleep with their head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, and Jinyoung didn’t really mind. Sometimes he didn’t even notice. This, however, this blatant cuddling was...different. It felt different and it was different.


	2. seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I loved reading everyone's comments <3 <3 thank you so much for the love!!!

The next morning, Jinyoung woke up and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Usually he was one of the first people up but it looked like someone had beat him to it. Mark was wearing one of his loose tank tops that showed too much but also not enough at the same time. The older hadn’t heard Jinyoung walk in yet and was still stirring his eggs on the stove top. Jinyoung found himself watching his hyung, mesmerized with the way that Mark’s shoulder blades and muscles moved together with each stir. It took a second to realize what he was doing and when he did, Jinyoung felt a pang of embarrassment. No one was there to catch him staring at Mark, but he still felt guilty. Why was he looking at Mark like this? He’s seen every member shirtless countless times. Even a bit more of Jackson, that boy wasn’t exactly one for modesty. 

To ease his own guilt, Jinyoung cleared his throat and moved to the refrigerator. He could see Mark’s curious gaze out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed for the milk. They moved silently around each other, Jinyoung gathering what he needed for his cereal and Mark grabbing a plate. 

They both sat down to eat their prepared meals and for once in his life, the silence bothered Jinyoung. He felt awkward. Mark luckily didn’t seem to notice but Jinyoung did. He really did. What was this with his hyung? Was this more than what he thought it was? Mark and him just got each other, always have. That’s why he always gravitated towards him, no other reason.

Jinyoung was thankful for the interruption of Jackson exclaiming, “Maaaaark, you made eggs without me?”

The oldest rolled his eyes and responded, “I left some in the pan for you.”

Jackson’s face lit up and he hurried over to check if Mark was telling the truth. He must have been because a second later Jackson was singing, “Mark is the best, the very best hyung! I love him so much because he makes me eggs!” 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh to himself. Jackson was always like this, expressing his love for everyone for doing literally anything. It should have gotten old years ago but it was too sweet to be annoying. 

And then Bambam walked in, “Mark made eggs?!”

“Yes, but only for me,” Jackson said, proudly. 

Bambam frowned.

With his mouth full, Mark explained, “Technically they were for anyone but…”

“Ha! Now you have to give me some,” Bambam grinned, moving to grab a plate.

The interactions made Jinyoung smile, he loved his members. He loved how easy they were with each other. Sure, they fought sometimes but it was never serious. And it was definitely never awkward. The thought made Jinyoung bite his lip, at least it wasn’t awkward until now. 

 

They had practice all day today and Jinyoung would be lying if he said that he hadn’t caught himself looking at Mark in the mirror more than a few times. The mirror was supposed to be there to watch yourself and your movements, not another member’s.

He thought maybe it was inconspicuous until Jaebum walked up to him during one of their breaks and said, “After break do you think you could maybe focus on your own moves and not Mark’s?” 

Jinyoung immediately felt his ears go red, “Yeah, I can, uh do that.”

“You don’t usually check him out this much during practice, did something happen?” Jaebum asked, more casually than expected.

This made Jinyoung’s eyes wide, he didn’t understand, “What do you mean? I never check him out?”

He hadn’t meant to make it a question, but it kind of was. Had he been looking at Mark like this before?

Jaebum rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, just like how I never check out Youngjae.”

Now this was news. Jinyoung actually stepped back and said, “You check out Youngjae?!”

Jaebum looked around to see if anyone else heard and stepped forward, lowering his voice, “You really are unobservant. And here I thought you were the smart one of the group.”

He knew that his leader only trying to tease him but he was a little offended so Jinyoung crossed his arms, “I am the smart one of the group. And what do you mean unobservant?”

Jaebum was about to reply when Yugyeom came over, “What’s this? Are we having a secret meeting over here?”

“Jinyoung thought no one noticed him checking out Mark all the time,” Jaebum said with a smile too wide for Jinyoung’s liking.

Also to his distaste, Yugyeom started laughing. A little too hard. 

“Jinyoung,” He said inbetween laughs, “You really thought that no one saw that? You look like you’re trying to memorize every inch of his skin, like everyday.” 

Now not only were his ears red but his cheeks were too. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “I do?”

Jaebum and Yugyeom looked at each other in confusion and the younger asked, “Did you really not know?”

“No,” His voice came out a bit more unsure than he meant.

“Oh,” The two said it in unison.

Jaebum raised his hand to scratch at the back of his neck, “Sorry, I really thought you knew.” 

How did they know but not him? And then an even worse question came to mind, “Do you think that Mark knows?”

Yugyeom shrugged, “Who knows, maybe. I kind of thought that was just your guy’s thing.”

“How could it be our thing if I didn’t even know it was a thing?” Jinyoung said with a bit of an edge.

The youngest flinched and Jinyoung immediately felt bad, “Sorry, I just started realizing things last night. It’s still pretty new to me…”

Jaebum gave him a sympathetic look and then turned to face the rest of the room, “Alright break is over, let’s run through it again.”

 

He did was he was told and only focused on his dancing for the rest of practice but Jinyoung was surprised at how hard it was. He noticed how his eyes would wander even when they all went out to dinner that night. Mark sat across from him and when he talked, Jinyoung couldn’t help but watch his lips or study the way that he would push back his hair or the lines that formed around his mouth when he smiled. Once or twice, he caught Jaebum watching him watch Mark. His leader just raised an eyebrow at him and looked away with a smirk. It was embarrassing enough as it was to know the he was looking at Mark that much, but to know that other people noticed it too was even worse. But it was hard not to. Whenever Mark smiled, Jinyoung wanted to smile and whenever Mark laughed, Jinyoung wanted to laugh as well.

It sounded like some cheesy line from some cheesy drama where the guy starts falling for the girl. And that’s when it really hit him. Jinyoung was that guy falling for, well not a girl, but for Mark. He liked Mark. Not like a brother as he had thought, but he liked Mark. At the time of his realization, Jinyoung had been picking up a piece of meat but now he was paralyzed. 

It must have been weird, his arm extended to the middle of the table with his chopsticks hovering over a piece of meat and eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. 

In the distance, he thought he heard Bambam ask, “Hyung, what are you doing?”

But Jinyoung hadn’t realized that he had paused. In his head he was repeating over and over again, “Oh my god, I like Mark.”

He snapped out of it when Youngjae, who was sitting next to him, bumped his elbow, “Hyung?”

“What?” He asked, looking up to see that everyone was giving him a weird look.

Jackson was the one to break the silence, “So did you want that meat or can I take it?”

Barely registering the question, Jinyoung moved his arm back and said, “Yeah, sure.”

He could feel Mark’s questioning glance but he didn’t try to explain himself. In fact, he didn’t say anything else for the rest of the dinner. 

When they got home, Jinyoung went straight to his room and locked the door behind him.

 

An hour later he got lonely, and he didn’t think it would hurt if he asked Mark for that familiar ice cream run. Afterall, if this had been a slightly different situation, Jinyoung would have turned to Mark first. But since this was about Mark…

He walked into the living room to see Mark facetiming his ex-girlfriend. Jinyoung felt disappointed. It wasn’t like this wasn’t normal. Mark was really good friends with his ex-girlfriend and talked to her often. Jinyoung had never thought anything of it before, but now he couldn’t help but feel a bit of jealously. 

Ex-girlfriend. As in, he’s dated a girl. Not guys. Not once has Mark ever mentioned a guy. It wouldn’t be weird if Mark liked both but he’s never said so nor has he ever done anything to think that maybe Mark liked girls and guys. 

Jinyoung had been taking this thing one step at a time and he hadn’t thought about ever really being with Mark. He was still trying to wrap his head around liking Mark as more than a friend. So realizing that Mark was straight was kind of a slap in the face. Like not only was he late to the party, but it was over before he got there. 

“What’s up, Jinyoung?” Jackson asked, coming up behind him and into the kitchen. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Actually, it looks like you’ve seen a few of them today.”

The short blonde was reaching for a cup in the cupboard when he looked back over at Jinyoung.

But Jinyoung didn’t know what to say, not here. Not with Mark in earshot.

“Um, I was gonna go get ice cream but now I don’t really know.”

He saw Jackson glance over to Mark, who was laying on the couch, and said, “Oh, because Mark’s busy? I’m sure he won’t be in like 10 minutes.”

Jinyoung looked down, he didn’t even know if he wanted to go anymore. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to Mark now. 

“I just don’t know.”

Jackson had just finished pouring water into his glass and walked over to Jinyoung, “What’s going on? You’ve been weird all day.”

He was using his concerned voice and that wasn’t good. Jinyoung didn’t want Jackson or anyone worried about him. He wasn’t sure about much right now, but he was sure about that. They all had too much going on with promotions coming up. Jinyoung didn’t want to mess things up.

“It’s nothing, sorry,” and he went back into his room. He wished that Mark would come in and make it all better. 

Instead, he got a persistent Jackson.

“Oh no you don’t,” He said, opening the door behind Jinyoung. “I’m not letting you sleep until you talk to me about it.”

Jinyoung was sitting on his bed with his back to the wall and Jackson climbed right in and made himself comfortable. The way that the Jackson was looking at him expectantly made Jinyoung realize that he was supposed to talk now. But didn’t know what to say or even where to start.

“Alright, if you don’t want to talk then I’m gonna start guessing,” Jackson decided, waiting a couple seconds to see if Jinyoung was actually going to talk.

Turns out he wasn’t so Jackson continued, “Okay, so you and Mark are fighting?”

“No.”

Jackson looked nervous as he tried again, “You and Mark broke up?” 

“We-- We’re not together,” Jinyoung stammered. Did everyone think they were? Maybe that would explain Jaebum and Yugyeom. But whatever they thought, Jackson seemed to be relieved that they didn’t break up. 

And then Jackson seemed stumped for a second before pausing and then carefully saying, “But you want to be?”

Jinyoung looked at his hands and said, “Maybe.”

This did it for Jackson, his eyes got all wide and his smile even bigger, “I knew it!”

“Jackson, you thought we were dating.”

The older tugged on Jinyoung’s sleeve and said, “Yeah, maybe but I still knew you liked him!”

Unfortunately, Jinyoung could not share Jackson’s excitement and just sighed instead. 

“But wait, so if you’re not together then why do you guys leave late at night all the time? We all thought that was your guy’s date nights,” Jackson asked, looking like he was trying to figure out the answer before Jinyoung could explain it. 

“Okay, why does everyone think we’re dating?!” Jinyoung exclaimed, he was really starting to get annoyed that everyone knew that he liked Mark before him.

Instead of being shocked or scared of Jinyoung’s raised voice, Jackson looked sympathetic. Jinyoung couldn’t tell what was worse.

“Well, it’s just that you guys are always together and you have this connection that neither of you have with anyone else here and then there’s the way that you look at him, Jinyoung. You look at him like he’s every single star in the sky, plus the sun. If I had someone look at me that way, I wouldn’t let them go.”

Hearing it be described like that made Jinyoung feel uncomfortable. How could he have been doing that all this time and never noticed?

“I um, I actually didn’t know I had been doing that until today.”

Jackson’s eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his skull, “No! Don’t tell me you just realized you were into him!”

Feeling ashamed of himself, Jinyoung said, “Actually, yeah. At um, at dinner tonight.”

If this was a cartoon, a lightbulb would have turned on over Jackson’s head, “Oh! That’s why you were so weird at dinner! Okay, this all makes sense now. I get it.”

Bringing his hands to his face to rub his eyes, Jinyoung sighed, “Well then that makes one of us. I just don’t know how I went all this time not realizing it.”

Jackson pondered and then said, “Well, if it makes you feel any better, we were all trying to figure out how you guys had such quiet sex. Like not even once were you guys loud! But I guess it was because, well you weren’t actually having sex, so...” 

Jinyoung grimaced and said, “I don’t think that makes me feel any better, Jackson.”

“So then you probably couldn’t tell me who tops, right? Me and Bambam have a bet going.”

The warmth returned to his cheeks. He hadn’t even thought about sex with Mark and to find out that the rest of his bandmates were thinking about it made it so much worse. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t be able to tell you,” Jinyoung replied.

Jackson sat there and thought for a second, “But if you knew you’d tell me, right?”

“Jackson!”

“Okay okay! I just, uh anyways so you want to be with Mark. Have you talked to him about this?” He asked, the thoughtful Jackson returning to the conversation. 

 

“There’s no need, I mean, Mark’s pretty straight, “Jinyoung said. Saying felt worse than just thinking it. 

He just wished this had never happened. Either he never realized his feelings or never had them in the first place. Everything would be so much easier.

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Jackson said quietly. “But I guess you’d know best, huh?”

Jinyoung didn’t know what to say to that so he just didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihiihhiihhi if you like its please comment <3 <3


	3. saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more for this if you wanted but for now this is the end <3

Over the next week, Jinyoung felt himself avoiding Mark. At first he didn’t even realize it. When Mark was around, he didn’t talk. It wasn’t until Jinyoung was actively avoiding him and purposefully staying in his room most days, that Jinyoung realized. 

On the third day, Mark came into his room but Jinyoung told him he was busy. He didn’t even look up from his book. He didn’t want to see if he hurt Mark. He didn’t want to see those beautiful brown eyes because if he did, Jinyoung knew he would say everything on his mind. And that was just unnecessary. Why make Mark feel uncomfortable? It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t into guys. Only one of them needed to be unhappy and Jinyoung felt like it was his burden to carry. 

 

Today they only had a photoshoot. They did some group shots and then some duo shots. Mark and Jinyoung usually like to do theirs together but today Jinyoung requested Jackson. He ignored the looks he got from some of his members. He felt like he had been doing that a lot lately.

After they got home, Jinyoung was going to sit in his room and read. But then Yugyeom told Jinyoung that Mark was looking for him and Jinyoung decided it was a good day to not be at the dorm, he needed new books anyways. 

He figured that after awhile of not seeing Mark, Jinyoung’s feelings would subside. He knew he couldn’t avoid his hyung once promotions started so Jinyoung tried his hardest to distract himself with reading. He was one of those people who always bought more books even when he knew he still had ones to read at home. It was kind of an endless cycle because he would buy them when they were on tour and then forget to read the old ones when they got back home. That, and he promised himself he wouldn’t read the new ones until he finished the old ones. It was always a lie, but that never stopped him. 

However, this time he actually got through them all. Jinyoung, for probably once in his life, could say that he read every book he owned. Part of him was proud and the other was astonished that it took this long. But another part of him, a part that he refused to acknowledged knew that this was only because he was ignoring his closest friend as well as his other members at this point. 

He knew that they were only trying to help but Jinyoung couldn’t stand hearing, “Well maybe if you just talked to him” one more time. Even though he kept telling them that Mark was straight, his members insisted that it was best for both of them to talk. 

Jinyoung wouldn’t let himself acknowledge that in avoiding Mark, he was also hurting him. But it was temporary, he kept telling himself. If he told Mark the real reason why they weren’t talking, it would take a lot longer to come back from. It would be awkward and that was the last thing Jinyoung wanted. 

So, Jinyoung picked his up his backpack and his headphones. They didn’t even need to be plugged in anymore. They were just a distraction. It became ritual that he kept his head down and headphones on so that no one would talk to him. 

His favorite bookstore was across town. During his time as a trainee, Jinyoung decided he needed space from all the other trainees and the stress that came with the program. So, he typed in “farthest bookstore from me” into google maps and just went with it. On the days he didn’t have much time, he took a cab but on the days he had the most time, he took the bus. For in between, the subway, but never walking. He realized after debuting that it wasn’t a smart action. Too many people would see him. 

So today, he went for the bus. He kept his hood up and his face mask on and sat in the back corner. To get to the bookstore, he needed to take three different buses and this was the first one. He swore that there was one bus driver that recognized him on the route but they weren’t always driving. Today they weren’t and it felt like a relief. Sometimes it was a comfort that at least someone knew who and where he was, but today it wasn’t. Jinyoung just wanted to escape from the world. 

He wanted to escape all the thoughts that he was ruining his relationships with his members, that he could be making the next promotion period awkward, that the fans would notice and maybe even turn on him. They already thought he was mean, but usually they let it slip because his members took it all as a joke. But if they weren’t on good terms, it would probably show. Jinyoung was a good actor, but acting only got him so far. What if his position in the band started to affect his acting career too? What if it got so bad that if affected his membership to Got7?

He knew all these things were far fetched but he couldn’t help but think… maybe they weren’t? While these thoughts plagued his mind, the number one thing he was avoiding was what would happen with Mark. Once Jinyoung lost feelings, would it be too late? Could Mark forgive him for being a dick for however long it took? What if he didn’t? What if he couldn’t? And would these feelings ever go away? Would Jinyoung have to give up and start pretending everything was fine? 

He didn’t know if he could do that.

The bus stopped and Jinyoung realized it was his stop. When he got off, he noticed it was raining. He hadn’t thought about that. He had grabbed a hoodie but nothing to keep the rain off him. He hoped that the bus would come soon. 

He looked up and saw a billboard for some paid promotion that Got7 did. He saw Mark beaming down at him. Jinyoung wished he could see that smile in real life and that everything could be okay again. 

The bus came. 

It was another hour and another bus change until Jinyoung got to the bookstore. It was three stories and had a cafe on the second floor. He decided to go to the cafe first and grab some coffee. He figured he would be here a while.

After a quick glance down the aisles, Jinyoung found the books he was looking for and headed for his favorite spot. It was on the opposite wall as the stairs, the farthest from the noise. But it was also next to the window. To be accurate, the whole side of the building that faced the street was a window. When his eyes got tired of reading, he would turn to the window and watch the people. Sometimes he would make up stories or narratives for them. It made him feel like a part of the world but also separate at the same time. 

Jinyoung walked towards his favorite chair but saw that someone was sitting in it. He frowned. He couldn’t tell who they were, they had their hood up and were facing away from him. There were other regulars at the store, and they all knew Jinyoung’s spot. Maybe if they saw him, they would understand and move. Just maybe. 

The spot featured two chairs looking at each other. Jinyoung favored the chair that looked away from the stairs. The only thing that was in front of it was the other chair and the wall. It was as secluded as it got for him. But apparently not today. He was willing to sacrifice the best chair for the second best, but it really wasn’t ideal. If the person across from him moved around a lot, it would distract him from his reading. It would become a permanent reminder that he wasn’t alone. But it was better than sitting closer to the stairs.

Jinyoung rounded the chair that the person was sitting from and they looked up.

The first thing he saw were beautiful brown eyes. Although they weren’t as beautiful as they usually were. At the studio, the makeup artists must have done their magic because Jinyoung didn’t realize how tired Mark looked. There were dark bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than normal.

“Mark?” He asked tentatively. 

“Hi,” Mark replied, looking nervous.

Mark was here, in Jinyoung’s favorite bookstore and in his favorite spot. How could that be? Was he dreaming? Had he actually fallen asleep on the bus and this was all a dream? Jinyoung turned to look around to make sure it wasn’t when Mark grabbed his hand.

“Please don’t leave Jinyoungie, please.”

Hearing the desperation in his hyung’s voice hit him hard. He couldn’t even remember the last time he looked at Mark, nonetheless talked to him. 

Jinyoung couldn’t say that he wouldn’t leave so instead he just said, “What are you doing here?” 

Mark still hadn’t let go of his hand, “I asked if you were in your room when we all got home but Youngjae said that you left.”

The older glanced at the books in Jinyoung’s other hand and continued, “He said you took your backpack and you only ever take your backpack when you come here so I just, I just thought I would come.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed. How did he know that? He never told anyone about the bookstore. Maybe once or twice he might have mentioned he was getting new books but never that he was coming here specifically. 

“How did you know to come to this store?”

A bit of red came to Mark’s cheeks, “One time you brought back some books in a bag with the store’s name on it.”

“I haven’t bought books in months and you remembered that?” Jinyoung was a bit shocked.

This time Mark looked straight into Jinyoung’s eyes, “Jinyoung, I always remember things that are important to you.”

He wasn’t lying. Mark always gave the most thoughtful gifts and he always remembered Jinyoung’s coffee order. Even if he got every other member’s order wrong, he always got Jinyoung’s right. 

“Like this spot,” Mark glanced around, drumming his fingers on the chair arm. “I’ve never been here before but it just screamed you. It’s high up, secluded but still let’s you have a view of the world around you.”

Jinyoung blinked. Since when did Mark pay that much attention to him? All those times of sitting together in comfortable silence, had he been quietly listening to the words unsaid?

Instead of waiting for confirmation, Mark asked, “Why have you been so distant lately? I miss you.”

This was the question that Jinyoung had been trying to evade. He had been thinking that maybe if Mark just doesn’t ask what was going on then maybe we could just sit here and it would be okay. But of course that didn’t happen. That would be too easy. Of course. 

“I just,” Jinyoung paused, trying to think of the right way to phrase it. “realized something.”

Unfortunately, this was too vague and made Mark even more interested. 

“And what was that?”

That I like you? That you’re my whole world? That you’re every star in the sky, plus the sun? That you make me happy in ways that I shouldn’t feel?

He didn’t know how to put it, or if he should even tell the truth so Jinyoung just closed his eyes and said, “Mark, I no longer think of you as a friend.”

Apparently that was not the best way to phrase it because Mark instantly let go of his hand. It wasn’t an expected reaction so Jinyoung opened his eyes again, but he didn’t like what he saw. Mark was looking at him with glossy eyes. Jinyoung had never thought he’d seen his hyung look like this. Never in his life had he ever thought he would see Mark cry out of sadness. And never because of Jinyoung.

“Wh-- What did I do?” The older questioned, voice getting caught in his throat. He looked down at his knees, and his hood covered his face.

Jinyoung wanted to make this better, he wanted Mark to stop crying so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He sat on the ground, took Mark’s hand back and said, “You were too beautiful.”

Mark looked back up at him in what Jinyoung interpreted as shock so he let go of Mark’s hand.

“Now I know that’s probably not what you wanted to hear but I never noticed how how gorgeous you are, Mark. I, I think I like you. More than a friend. And I’m sorry if that weirds you out, I know you’re not into guys but…”

The older had been silent through the whole thing, so Jinyoung didn’t know how he reacted to it. He had been too scared to look so he had been looking down the whole time in fear.

“Jinyoung, why don’t you think I’m into guys?” 

This wasn’t exactly how the dark haired singer had thought Mark would respond to his confession. He had hoped for Mark to at least not be disgusted by him, but best case scenario was that Mark would say something like, “yeah that’s cool we can still be friends”. But this, this wasn’t on the list of Jinyoung’s one hundred and one scenarios that he had made up in his head. 

So, he kind of fumbled, “Um, well you’ve only ever dated girls so I just thought that you know, you didn’t like guys.”

Mark was smiling at him now, “Jinyoung, you’re not very observant, are you?”

This took Jinyoung by surprise. Was everyone hopping on the “Jinyoung is unobservant” train now? Is Bambam going to tell him the same thing when he gets home? Maybe even Youngjae? Yugyeom for sure if he know it would get a rise out of him. 

“I’ve heard that I’m not, why?” 

Mark sat back in the chair and smirked, “I’ve dated one girl. Just one, Jinyoung, and as you know we’re really good friends. It was when I was in high school. I felt a lot of pressure to date a girl because all my friends were, so I asked out one of my best female friends. I tried, I really did but I knew she was unhappy. I treated her the same before and after becoming my girlfriend and that wasn’t really what she had in mind. When I went to break up with her, I tried to apologize because it wasn’t her, it was me. But she stopped me and said.”

He turned back to Jinyoung with a smile and said, “Mark, I know you’re gay, it’s okay.”

Jinyoung felt his jaw drop and he looked into Mark’s dark eyes to see if he was lying but the man before him was as truthful as he ever was.

“And so from then on we went back to being just friends,” Mark finished. “I don’t know how you didn’t know this. I mean, we literally cuddled like two weeks ago. You slept in my bed. All night.”

Jinyoung looked back down, it felt like everything he had been telling himself for the last week was so obviously filled with holes. He only believed it because he was scared.

“Well, I just--”

“I mean, I had really thought that maybe you felt the same and that maybe we could be something,” Mark said, standing up. “But then you just started avoiding me and I thought I had been too forward, that I scared you away.”

Jinyoung got up too, he felt so guilty for treating Mark the way he had been for the last week or so. 

“Hyung, I’m so sorry,” he explained. “I thought that if I told you it would make things weird between us and so I tried all week to lose feelings for you.”

“Did you?” Mark asked, his eyebrow raised in question. Jinyoung couldn’t help but notice the slight worry in his eyes. 

His hyung’s gaze was too much and Jinyoung had to look away, “No, not at all.”

A smile broke out across Mark’s face, “Good.”

“Yeah?” 

If anyone else was listening to this, it was probably the weirdest confession they ever heard. But it made sense. Mark, the quiet American and Jinyoung, awkward and unsure. It wasn’t that he was unsure about his feelings, he had figured those out pretty well. It was that he didn’t know where to go from here. Everything here on out was a mystery to him.

“Yeah,” Mark replied, pausing a moment before continuing. “Would you want to try to make this work?”

Mark looked so vulnerable in front of him and Jinyoung couldn’t help himself from smiling. 

“I would like that. A lot, actually.”

 

Jinyoung no longer had any need to read for hours. He wasn’t escaping anything now. So, the two of them agreed to split a cab and go back home. 

He thought that it would be awkward, sharing a small space with Mark after they just declared their feelings. But it turned out to be easy. Once they got into the car, Jinyoung saw Mark eyeing his hand. There was a moment of nervousness before the younger bit the bullet and took Mark’s hand into his. Out of the corner of his eye, the younger could see Mark’s wide smile. That familiar comfort was back, Jinyoung had everything he wanted.

They ran into traffic about 20 minutes later and the sky was covered in dark clouds. It was probably going to rain again, Jinyoung thought. And it did, of course. The lack of movement and the sound of the soft rain against the roof of the car was enough to make Jinyoung sleepy. Apparently Mark felt the same because he moved to lay his head on the younger’s shoulder. The feeling of Mark’s side pressed up against Jinyoung’s made him feel content. Just a couple of hours ago, Jinyoung was upset with himself for wanting such contact with his hyung, but now he marveled at the thought that this could have ever been bad. He shifted to kiss the top of Mark’s head and felt the older move closer to him in response. How could he have ever wanted to avoid this?

They arrived back at the dorm later and the anxiety kicked in. Jinyoung hadn’t thought about what to do about the members. Were they just going to let it happen naturally or did they want to announce it or was it going to be a secret? He couldn’t stop himself from thinking of all the possible ways this could go. They got into the elevator and Mark went to intertwine their fingers. 

He must have noticed Jinyoung acting weird because he asked, “Everything ok?”

Jinyoung faced him and said, “I’m just not sure what to do about our members.”

“What do you mean, Jinyoungie?” Mark asked, his smile could be heard in his voice. He didn’t seem to share the same anxiety as the younger. “They’ll be fine about it.”

Just then the elevator door opened and the two stepped out and headed for their front door.

The younger shook his head, “No, I mean like, how are we going to tell them?”

Mark squeezed Jinyoung’s hand and said, “Like this.” 

And then he opened the door.

And then they walked in, still holding hands.

It was evening at this point so Jaebum and Youngjae were making ramyeon in the kitchen and Bambam, Yugyeom and Jackson were on the couch having a heated discussion. Probably about whether or not pineapple deserved to be on pizza, or something unimportant like that. They didn’t look up as the new couple walked towards the bedrooms and Jinyoung thought that maybe it was his lucky day. Maybe he could get some time to prepare himself for the--

“Is that what I think it is?” Yugyeom said, loud on purpose to gain attention.

“Oh my god, is that a certain Mark and Jinyoung holding hands?” Jackson practically shouted.

Jinyoung’s ears have never felt so warm nor his cheeks ever so red.

“About time,” he heard Jaebum say. When Jinyoung looked over at him, his leader was smirking.

Next to Jinyoung, Mark was smiling. His hyung radiated so much happiness that Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile too. 

“Okay Bambam, the bet’s back on,” Jackson said excitedly.

Mark looked at him in confusion, “What bet?”

“My money’s still on Mark,” Bambam affirmed.

Jackson looked at him like he was crazy, “Are you serious? I’m definitely saying Jinyoung.”

“Oh no, after this last week? There’s no way that Jinyoung’s the one to take control, I’m with Bammie on this one,” Yugyeom said and Bambam high fived him.

“Wow, thanks a lot,” Jinyoung replied, rolling his eyes while he pulled Mark into his room.

Yugyeom just winked back, obviously not remorseful at all.


	4. intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I have been at Disney World for the last week so I haven't been able to write more for you but I do have this little bit that I cut from the last chapter :) I will write more when I get home.

Once they got into his room, Mark asked again, “What bet?”

The two sat on Jinyoung’s bed and Jinyoung grimaced, “They apparently thought we were already together.”

A look of realization came over the older, “That would explain a few things.”

Amused, Jinyoung asked, “Like what?”

Mark laid down and pulled the younger down with him, moving to put his head on Jinyoung’s chest. Somehow this all felt so natural, Jinyoung didn’t think twice about bringing his arm around Mark’s shoulders and pulling him in closer. 

The older started tracing the pattern on Jinyoung’s shirt with his fingers and said, “Well for starters, whenever I was really out of it at practice, Jaebum would always say something like ‘Jinyoung keep you up?’ or ‘tell Jinyoung to take it easy on you next time’. I always thought that he meant that we were walking around too late at night but now I’m kind of seeing that wasn’t the case.”

Jinyoung laughed awkwardly and replied, “Yeah, the bet is who tops so…”

The fingers on his chest stopped moving, “Oh.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of weird, I know--”

“Who do they think tops?” Mark asked and Jinyoung was a bit surprised.

Pausing for a second to think about it, Jinyoung then answered, “Well, judging from what you told me and what they just said, I guess Jaebum and Jackson think me and Bambam and Yugyeom think you.”

“So Youngjae is the tiebreaker?” Mark asked innocently.

This wasn’t really what Jinyoung expected them to be talking about but it was amusing so he went with it, “Yeah, I guess so.”

He seemed to weigh Jinyoung’s words, thinking for a second, “Interesting."


	5. are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you requested, I will be continuing this fic :)

Their comeback was approaching fast, it felt like every day they were doing something to prepare for it. Most days went by in the practice room, meticulously going over the choreo. That was what today was supposed to be too, but instead JYP asked them to make a last minute backing vocal version of their title song for music shows. It was one of Jinyoung’s songs so him and Jaebum spent the majority of the day in the studio. The task wasn’t hard as it was mostly about trying to make the song sound fuller in a live setting. 

Almost all of the members had come in and added their parts to the song, but Mark was saved for last. It wasn’t favoritism as much as Mark only ever needed a couple takes and he was done. He was known for recording a verse once and it being perfect. Jackson, however, took the longest because he always wanted to make sure his voice sounded manly enough. 

Yugyeom had just left the studio and Jinyoung texted Mark to tell him to come over.

JY: hey, we’re ready for you :)

MK: are you? ;)

JY: lol yes don’t make us wait

“So judging by the way you’re smiling at your phone, I'm assuming Mark’s on his way over?” Jaebum asked, his all-knowing smirk growing.

Jinyoung’s ears felt warm as he replied, “Yeah, he should be here soon.”

Leaning back in his chair, Jaebum asked, “I guess I should ask what’s going on between you two.”

“We’re....,” and in that moment Jinyoung realized he didn’t have an answer. “Something. We haven’t talked about the details yet.”

Just then the door opened and Mark walked through. He was wearing a big hoodie and a hat that was low over his face. Jinyoung had always hated when Mark wore hats, but now it was even worse. He wanted to see those pretty brown eyes and he wanted them to be looking at him. 

“Hi,” Mark said quietly, lifting his hat up now that he was inside.

He wasn’t wearing a mask, so the hat must have been his camouflage against being spotted by fans. Jinyoung saw how Mark’s eyes met his so easily. He could feel himself smiling.

A cough was heard and Jinyoung turned to see Jaebum smirking.

“Ready to start?” Their leader asked, gesturing towards the door behind Jinyoung that lead to the recording booth.

Looking up, Mark said, “Oh, sure.”

As he passed by Jinyoung, he gently stroked the top of the younger’s head. Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile. He felt like he was doing that a lot more now. Being around Mark gave him this warm feeling and knowing that his hyung felt the same made it even better.

 

The recording went by fast. Jinyoung told him what he wanted and Jaebum listened to make sure it sounded right. Like usual, Mark got it in one take, but Jaebum had him go again just to be sure. As the oldest put the headphones down and walked out into the studio, Jinyoung mixed Mark’s vocals in with the other members. 

“Is it done?” Mark questioned, looking over Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Nodding, Jinyoung replied, “Yep, with your part it’s complete.”

A flash of excitement hit Mark’s eyes as he asked, “Can I hear it?”

Jinyoung went to play it but then paused, “Just your part or the whole thing?”

He could hear Jaebum snort in amusement.

“The whole thing,” Mark replied.

There weren’t any other chairs so Mark sat on Jinyoung’s legs, much to the younger’s surprise. Mark put an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders, which was probably meant for balance as he was sitting sideways but it felt like more than that. Jinyoung didn’t even know what they were and yet Mark was already being so comfortable around him. He liked this. He wasn’t sure what this was but he liked it, a lot.

So he played the track and it sounded pretty good, he was happy with the work that him and Jaebum did.

“I like it,” Mark said. “Bambam’s part is funny.”

Jaebum nodded with a wide grin, “He doesn’t know we kept that in there.”

“If he’s gonna make random noises, we’re gonna use at least one of them,” Jinyoung agreed.

After the track ended, Mark asked, “Are you finished for today?”

The two songwriters nodded.

Mark turned to Jinyoung, “So did you want to go on a walk then?”

“Yeah,” the younger replied. “I’d like that.”

As they got up to leave, Jaebum warned, “Just don’t let the fans see you.”

Once they left the building, they heard some screams across the street and sure enough, fans were waiting. Jinyoung was wearing a facemask and a sweater, but the fans knew who he was anyways. They always did. He waved to them and kept walking. 

The two of them walked for blocks in silence just to make sure they weren’t followed. When it was clear that no one was around, Jinyoung reached for Mark’s hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“Did you want to go to the park and walk around there?” Jinyoung asked, unsure of where they were going. 

Mark nodded.

It was pretty dark by the time they reached the park, which was good. If anyone saw them, they probably wouldn’t recognize them unless they got close. There was a breeze that night, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. The moon was hiding behind clouds, but from what Jinyoung could tell, it was a waxing moon. It was fitting, a start of something new. 

“Your song sounds really good,” Mark claimed. “I’m glad it was picked for our title track.”

Jinyoung found himself humbled, “It’s not that good.”

Scoffing, Mark bumped Jinyoung’s shoulder with his own, “Oh come on, it is.”

“A song is only as good as the one who sings it,” Jinyoung stated matter-of-factly.

Rolling his eyes, Mark tried again, “Yeah, and you’re a great singer.”

Jinyoung could feel his cheeks warm at the compliment. He then realized he was still wearing his facemask so he lowered it.

“Thank you,” he replied, smiling.

Mark smiled back, “I like seeing you smile so much, it’s suits you.”

“Oh yeah?”

There was a twinkle in his eye when Mark said, “Yeah, you’re pretty cute, Jinyoungie.”

Amused, but also enjoying the compliments, Jinyoung replied, “And why is that?”

Mark stopped walking and instead stood in front of the younger. He reached up with his free hand and touched the skin on the side of Jinyoung’s eye. 

“When you smile you get little lines here, it’s adorable” Mark explained, his voice soft. He moved to cup Jinyoung’s jaw. “I like you a lot, you know that, right?”

The warmth of Mark’s hand felt so nice against the cool air of night that Jinyoung felt himself leaning into it. 

He nodded, “I really like you too.”

“Good,” was all he said before leaning in and pressing his lips against the younger’s.

Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered close and found his hand on Mark’s waist, pulling him closer. The older took this as encouragement and slid his tongue against Jinyoung’s bottom lip. Jinyoung smiled into the kiss, enjoying the way Mark’s lips felt against his. He hadn’t expected Mark to be so gentle, but everything about him was. The hand on his cheek was soft and warm and his lips were tender. Jinyoung felt like he could pull away at any moment, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay in this embrace forever. A breeze came and Jinyoung suddenly became aware of how cold it had gotten.

Mark must have noticed Jinyoung’s shudder because he pulled back, “You okay?”

Nodding immediately, Jinyoung replied, “Definitely, just cold. I didn’t think I would be out tonight or I would have grabbed something warmer.”

“Oh, okay,” Mark said. “Just making sure.”

Jinyoung leaned in to kiss him again, but this time it was short and sweet.

“Don’t worry, I like kissing you,” He reassured with a warm smile.

Grinning, Mark pecked him on the lips, “Good, should we head back? I don’t want you to be cold.”

“Yeah, probably,” Jinyoung looked around. “It’s getting late.”

Mark turned to start walking but Jinyoung pulled him back, remembering his conversation with Jaebum earlier that day, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What’s that?” The older questioned, his curiosity piqued.

He wasn’t sure how to ask, but he wanted to know the answer. 

“What are we? Like are you my…,” Jinyoung trailed off.

“Boyfriend?” Mark supplied, a grin tugging at his lips.

Hearing it outloud felt so real and Jinyoung really liked the sound of it. He nodded.

“That sounds nice,” Mark stated. His seemed certain in his answer but unsure of how Jinyoung would respond.

A smile appeared immediately and Jinyoung asked, “Then, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

He felt a bit nervous asking but all his anxiety faded away when Mark instantly replied, “Yes.”

 

After a second he added, “But only if you’re my boyfriend too.”

 

  
The next morning they had to go to Inkigayo to record the debut stage for their comeback. Mornings like these meant getting up early enough to take a shower before six other guys did. It was a bit tricky, but somehow Jinyoung managed to get into the shower without too much of a problem. Bambam usually liked to get in the shower early because he spent forever on his makeup and picking out what clothes he wanted to wear and Jackson has a habit of looking at himself in the mirror for a while before he showers. So, showering somewhere in between them was ideal.

The other members dressed up whenever they had schedules that involved fans seeing them but Jinyoung didn’t seem to care as much. Was he going to make sure that his shirt had zero wrinkles and that his cardigan lay over him just so? Definitely, but at least he had his outfit planned ahead of time. 

He was sitting on one of their breakfast stools, reading the last chapter of his book while drinking his coffee. A few other members were buzzing around him, attempting to pull some sort of breakfast together while a couple were sitting on the couch watching TV. Jackson was making his usual rounds and having everyone approve of his outfit, making Jinyoung shake his head in amusement. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Mark leave his room but that wouldn’t make any sense. Why would Mark have been there in the first place? When they came home last night the two of them went to separate rooms. Not that Jinyoung didn’t want to cuddle, but he knew he needed a good night’s sleep and Mark existing was already too distracting. 

Bambam left and Yugyeom’s room, only to go back inside after a second, mumbling something about the “wrong shoes” before shutting the door behind him. This happened a lot. Jaebum had just asked Jinyoung if he wanted another piece of toast when Mark finally appeared from his room.

He was wearing tight black pants with rips, vans and…

“Is that my hoodie?” Jinyoung asked in confusion.

Before him, Mark beamed and said proudly, “Yes.”

The older rounded the corner in search of something to eat.

Trying to piece this together, Jinyoung asked, “Is that what you were doing in my room this morning?”

He could see a couple of his members starting to pay attention to their conversation.

Once Mark found a banana, he moved to lean against the counter next to Jinyoung and said, “Yeah, I mean what’s the point of having a boyfriend if I can’t steal his clothes.”

The next thing he knew, Jackson appeared at his side asking, “Did I hear what I think I heard? The B word?”

Of course, Jinyoung thought. Jackson’s two favorite things were colliding, being too involved in other’s lives and romance. 

Mark’s eyes found his and he smiled brightly, “Yep, I happen to be dating the one and only, Got7’s Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the cheesiness but Jackson was loving it so he said, “Ah yes, I am dating Got7’s flying Mark also known as the infamous hoodie stealer.”

Laughing at Jinyoung’s response, Mark replied, “Better get used to it, you have a lot of cute clothes.”

“Oh, so I should start buying in twos now? One for you and one for me?” Jinyoung teased, looking up at his boyfriend with a grin.

Jackson was eating this up, looking eagerly between them.

The oldest shook his head, “No that defeats the point, I want them to smell like you, duh.”

“You know, that’s kind of creepy but you’re cute so I’ll let it slide,” Jinyoung replied, a little less sarcastically and a little more sugary sweet.

Mark leaned down to kiss him and Jackson squealed. In any other situation, Jinyoung would have rolled his eyes in annoyance but he was still too entranced with the feeling of Mark’s lips against his. 

Finally Bambam reemerged from his room and the seven of them left for the van downstairs.

The ride wasn’t very long but Jinyoung always found himself snagging a seat at the back of the van for maximum nap time. Today he didn’t nap though. He stayed awake listening to Youngjae and Yugyeom mild argument about if Mario Kart or Smash Bros was better. Personally, Jinyoung was on the side of favoring Mario Kart but he seemed to be out numbered. Mark, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care and rested his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder and played with his fingers. 

A few minutes before they arrived Jaebum turned to face Jinyoung and Mark. 

“Alright, well I guess right now is a good time to address this,” He said, gesturing between the new couple. “Now as your friend, I completely support you guys and want you to be happy but as your leader, I can’t accept you guys making any mistakes about this. What you two do has consequences that reflect on not only you but on the entire group. I just need you to be careful and mindful about your actions in public.”

Jinyoung grimaced, he hadn’t heard Jaebum be this serious in a while, “Of course.”

“We won’t let you down,” Mark replied.


	6. is

Since they had a later recording, Jinyoung and the rest of his members were given a waiting room. He was thankful that they had been in the game for long enough to have a private room. Trying to read or nap in a space the housed not only Got7 but multiple other groups had been one of the worst parts of being a rookie group. Everyone was always going over their lines and choreo to the point where it was impossible to focus on anything. The downfall was that they made less friends as the years went by. Being in spaces like that got them some of their best friends in the industry, which was nice. 

Though because of this, their private room never stayed private for long. Soon some members were visiting other groups and bringing their idol friends back to Got7’s room. Jinyoung didn’t mind this as much usually but it meant that he couldn’t be as touchy with Mark as he would like.

The recording was easy enough, they had been practicing for weeks leading up to it so it felt like a walk in the park. The toughest thing was the time in between recordings, the time that they stood on stage while the tech crew did their magic. Jinyoung tried his hardest to keep his eyes on their fans and interact with them. The last thing he wanted was for his eyes to wander to Mark’s. Now knowing that this was happening all the time previously, Jinyoung tried to become conscious of it. He knew that his face would show more now that he had acknowledged his feelings and especially because Mark had accepted them. Jinyoung knew it was only a matter of time for this to become second nature to him, to switch on and off stage, but it was still frustrating.

When they got back home, it was dinner time. A couple of the members started rummaging through the kitchen for food when Yugyeom suggested that they go out to eat and celebrate their comeback. Most agreed but looked to Jaebum for reassurance. When their leader said it was a good idea, the members started heading for the door. 

Jinyoung stayed where he was, which was the couch. He wanted quiet. He had been around people all day and it had gotten to him. He was ready for a nice relaxing evening curled up on the couch with a book in hand and maybe the TV on in the background for white noise. With everyone leaving, that scenario was pretty much guaranteed. 

“Jinyoung hyung, are you staying behind?” Youngjae asked when he saw that his hyung hadn’t moved an inch.

With a nod, Jinyoung confirmed, “Yep.”

“Oh, okay,” The colorful singer replied. “Mark, you too?”

Following Youngjae’s eyes, Jinyoung saw Mark leaning up against the kitchen counter. He also didn’t seem to be leaving, which was odd because Jinyoung thought he had mentioned something about being pretty hungry on the ride home. 

“Yeah, I think so,” At the end of his sentence, Mark’s eyes shifted to Jinyoung and then back to Youngjae.

Glancing behind to see what was going on, Jackson nudged Bambam and then winked to Jinyoung. The door closed behind them.

Oh, Jinyoung thought. They were going to be alone in the dorm for the first time since they started dating. Jackson’s presumptuous wink replayed in his head.

“Hey, um,” Mark said cautiously. “If you wanted to be alone tonight that’s fine, but I thought maybe we could order in and watch movies or something?”  
The younger raised his eyebrow, “I’m sorry, but are you proposing that we Netflix and Chill?”

He was only half joking, the other half was curious to know if Mark really did have those intentions. 

But red appeared across Mark’s cheeks and he quickly said, “No! That’s not what I meant.”

How quick the older got embarrassed only egged Jinyoung on, “I mean, I kind of knew what I was getting into, dating an American and all, but damn.”

The blush on Mark’s cheeks deepened in color, “No, I didn’t mean it like that.”

His tone was serious so Jinyoung felt like he had teased the older enough and so he switched gears.

With a smile, he replied, “But yes, I would like to ‘watch movies or something’. What type of food are you thinking?”

He moved to make space for his boyfriend on the couch and motioned for Mark to sit next to him. Walking over, the older pulled up his phone.

“Well, there’s this noodle place that Bambam was telling me about the other day,” He offered as he sat down next to Jinyoung. “We could try that?”

When he was looking down, Mark’s bangs fell into his face and Jinyoung carefully moved them out of the way. 

“That sounds fine to me.”

 

Mark found the number to call and had Jinyoung write it down so that he could tell it to him. While reading out the numbers, Jinyoung noticed that his voice was soft and gentle. He felt so relaxed and patient around Mark, something he didn’t necessarily feel around his other members. The change was nice and exactly what he needed after a long day. The restaurant must have picked up because Mark started making their order. He had this habit of biting his lip when he was focused and Jinyoung found it undeniably cute. 

He hadn’t noticed that Mark had turned to look at him until he heard, “Babe, you wanted the black bean noodle right?”

Jinyoung blinked but said, “Yeah, and make it spicy.”

His boyfriend nodded and repeated the order to the person over the phone. 

Babe. Mark called him babe. He thought he must have been the only one flustered by this until he saw the light dusting of pink over Mark’s cheeks. He smiled and decided that he liked being called babe. Usually he wasn’t one for nicknames but if they were coming out of Mark’s mouth, he would probably be willing to be named anything. 

Once Mark got off the phone, Jinyoung smirked and said, “So, babe, what did you want to watch?”

He saw the blush return, “Um, whatever you want.”

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung rebutted, “Oh come on, you have to have something in mind.”

A small smile tugged at Mark’s lips before he confessed, “Okay well, that one slasher movie that Bambam rented looked pretty good.”

The two maknaes had a habit of renting three movies at once, claiming to have a marathon and then falling asleep before they even get through the second one. It was a regular occurrence, so there was usually one movie left over that stayed unwatched.

“The one with the high schoolers down by the lake?” Jinyoung asked. After Mark nodded he teased, “You and your love for gore, I swear…”

“Don’t lie, you like horror movies,” Mark replied as he got up to grab the dvd. 

He was right, but the movies still freaked him out. Having something to slightly distract him helped with not being as scared, so he usually tried to guess who was going to die first. It was a game that he and Yugyeom started one night, betting on what order people were going to die in. 

Mark leaned over to put the disc in and Jinyoung suddenly found himself very interested in the view, “You’re right, but I like you more.”

Coming back to the couch, Mark raised his eyebrow. He straddled Jinyoung’s lap and ran his hand through the younger’s hair.

Looking down at his boyfriend, he asked, “Is that so?”

Jinyoung moved his hand under Mark’s baggy shirt to rest them on his hips and another on the back of his boyfriend’s neck, guiding him down to kiss him.

“Definitely,” Was all he said before closing the gap between their lips. 

The kiss was slow and languid, they didn’t have any need to rush it. When Jinyoung felt Mark’s tongue against his, it felt like an electric shock ran through his body. Mark’s hand was still in his hair and Jinyoung’s hands at his hips. Though now one hand was slowly moving up Mark’s back, feeling the warm skin underneath his fingertips. The other kept Mark in place on top of him, he didn’t want this to end. He could feel the tip of Mark’s nose brushing against his cheek every now and then. If he wasn’t so into the kiss, it might have been ticklish. 

The kiss turned more passionate and Jinyoung wasn’t going to lie. He was enjoying this, really enjoying this. His hand started to move back down until it was down past Mark’s hips but before he could make a move, Mark’s phone started ringing.

Breaking away from the kiss, he said, “Oh, it must be the delivery guy.”

He ended up being right, which meant that he had to go down stairs to grab the food. Jinyoung realized they never hit play so when Mark came back up, he started the movie.

After setting their noodles on the coffee table, Mark saw the opening credits and said, “Oh good, I haven’t missed anything yet.”

Jinyoung snapped his chopsticks apart and took his first bite, “Wow, these are good.”

Nodding with a mouthful, Mark seemed to agree. 

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Mark’s hand moving towards his face. He was about to question it when he felt a light fingertip brush against his face.

“You had some sauce on your cheek,” The older explained, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Jinyoung leaned in to kiss his cheek lightly and then say with a sly smile, “You had some sauce on your cheek.”

He couldn’t get over the way Mark was looking at him, his gaze was tender. 

“And your nose,” He said as he kissed the tip of Mark’s nose. The older’s eyes were following his. 

“And maybe your lips too,” but this time he didn’t have to lean in because Mark did it for him. 

Once they finished eating, they cleaned up all the take out boxes and returned to the couch. Jinyoung laid down first and Mark curled up next to him, resting his head on the younger’s arm. Even though Mark was older, he felt so small in Jinyoung’s arms. 

With Mark pressed up against him, the movie wasn’t as scary. Jinyoung found Mark’s little reactions more entertaining than the movie itself. There was one scene where two of the girls were hiding in the closet, hoping that the killer wouldn’t find them. The suspense had gotten to Mark, his breathing started getting shallower. 

Jinyoung leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s shoulder, “It’s okay, hyung.”

When the killer slashed through the closet door, Mark gasped. The little sharp inhale of air was unbelievably adorable but since the older was obviously scared, Jinyoung pulled Mark closer to him and rubbed soothing circles into Mark’s skin. 

But when it came to people actually being killed, Mark was entranced. He loved gorey scenes so the worse their death was the better. Jinyoung could practically feel his boyfriend smiling when the killer took a chainsaw to his victims. 

“So if ever I make you mad, should I be worried about this being my fate?” Jinyoung joked.

He felt the rumble of Mark’s laugh, “Chainsaws aren’t my style, but knives on the other hand…”

“Ahh, okay,” Jinyoung replied, his smile could be heard in his voice. “So, basically if I ever see you with a knife I should run.”

Mark turned around to face him, a big grin on his face, “Only if you make me mad.”

The lights were off for the movie so only Mark’s silhouette was illuminated by the TV. But even then, the guy was beautiful. Jinyoung moved to lay on his back and Mark moved with him, laying his head on the younger’s chest. 

“Well then, I hope I never do,” Jinyoung said, touching Mark’s cheek.

His boyfriend’s eyes looked into his as he said, “I don’t know how I spent years not being with you.”

The younger smiled, “I guess we have a lot of time to make up.”

Mark nodded and snuggled closer to Jinyoung’s chest. Instead of turning back to watch the movie, he stayed there. Jinyoung kissed his hair and hugged him tight. 

It was the last scene and Jinyoung was absent-mindedly trailing his fingers up and down Mark’s back. He figured that this gentle movement was what lulled Mark to sleep a while back. The ending was predictable, which was a bit of a disappointment. He wanted to turn off the TV but also didn’t want to move and wake his boyfriend up, so instead he just layed there watching the credits.

That was when he heard voices in the hallway and sure enough, his members started walking through the door. 

One of them turned on the lights and Jinyoung looked up to see his members accessing the scene before them: Mark laying half on top of Jinyoung, his arm around the younger’s waist and his head on his chest, clearly asleep.

“Okay good, all their clothes are on,” Jinyoung heard Jaebum say with relief. 

Jackson glanced between them and the TV and cooed, “Aww, movie night! How cute!”

In the back of his head, Jinyoung knew he would probably have to get used to Jackson and his overly supportive comments but it was still a little weird. 

“I should probably put him to bed”, Jinyoung decided as his members dispersed into their rooms.

He moved just slightly and Mark’s opened his eyes slowly, “What’s going on?”

“Shh, shh,” Jinyoung said softly, moving to scoop Mark into his arms. “I’m going to take you to your room.”

His boyfriend shook his head, “I don’t want to go there.”

Jinyoung stood up, holding Mark princess style with his head resting on Jinyoung’s shoulder. He rolled his eyes, he wasn’t going to leave Mark on the couch so he took him to his own room.

“Is this okay?” He asked his half asleep boyfriend as he laid him on the bed. 

Mark nodded, rubbing his head against the pillow with a smile, “These smell like you.”

The younger just laughed and got into bed next to him. Mark immediately scooted close to him and turned over, becoming the little spoon. He felt around behind him, found Jinyoung’s hand and brought it over so that he could hold it close to him. Jinyoung smiled as Mark kissed his knuckles and rested his cheek against his hand. 

Jinyoung rested his head in the nook between Mark’s shoulder and neck and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so I wrote two chapters at once so I'll probably upload that in like a day. it gets smutty so ;) comment if you liked this chapter <3


	7. am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol this is basically just smut, enjoy ;)

The next morning he awoke to the hair on the back of Mark’s head tickling his nose. He smiled when he realized that Mark was still there. His hand was being held with both of Mark’s, snug against the older’s chest. Jinyoung kissed the back of Mark’s neck and then up to his shoulder. He felt his boyfriend shift slightly and then saw a smile appear on his face. 

“Good morning,” Jinyoung said.

Mark let go of his hand, turned over to face Jinyoung and kissed him tenderly.

“Good morning to you too,” He said after he pulled away. 

The younger sighed in happiness as he moved Mark’s hair out of his face and smoothed it down, “You’re so beautiful.”

His boyfriend’s eyes were sleepy but his smile was big, “Beautiful? What if I wanted to be handsome?”

Jinyoung pulled him closer, “You’re that too.”

But his actions were ignored as Mark moved to straddle Jinyoung’s hips. He puffed out his cheeks and pouted, “What if I wanted to be cute?”

This made Jinyoung laugh, “You’re very cute.”

Then Mark’s expression turned dangerous. He lifted up his baggy tank top reveal his abs and bit his lip, “And if I wanted to be sexy?”

Jinyoung sucked in a breath, tore his eyes away from the sight before him to make eye contact and said, “You don’t even have to try.”

He tentatively reached out, letting Mark know that he could stop him at any point, and felt his stomach. Jinyoung hadn’t realized how much muscle Mark had gained in the last few months. He moved his hand up, feeling the taut skin. 

He had started to push up the older’s shirt without realizing it so he stopped to ask Mark if it was okay but when he looked up his voice got stuck in his throat. Mark’s gaze was no longer cute and sweet but lustful. After seeing Jinyoung’s reaction, Mark smirked and slowly took off his shirt, making it into a show.

Jinyoung had seen him shirtless many times before, but never like this. This time, he was allowed to stare. And judging by Mark’s expression, he was allowed to touch too. Jinyoung put his hands on his boyfriend’s hips and slid his hands up until he got to Mark’s shoulders and then down to his biceps, feeling how thick they were.

“Wow,” He breathed. “Since when were you so muscular?”

Mark looked amused, “Well, you are very unobservant, so…”

“Ha ha,” Jinyoung said without a hint of humor. 

Smirking, Mark leaned down and connected their lips, kissing him deeply. Jinyoung found his hands on his boyfriend’s back, feeling the skin under his fingertips and the way the muscles moved as Mark did. He felt one of Mark’s hand snake under Jinyoung’s shirt, slowly pulling it up. To get it all the way off, Mark broke the kiss. Once it was off, Jinyoung chased his lips, greedily wanting them back on his. 

But Mark pulled away, looked at the sight before him and said, “Damn, Jinyoungie.”

A smile tugged at his lips before he pressed them into Jinyoung’s. He gently bit Jinyoung’s bottom lip, gauging his boyfriend’s reaction. When the younger grabbed at his back, he licked along Jinyoung’s lip to tease him before biting down harder. Jinyoung moaned softly, causing Mark to kiss him more roughly. 

He moved his hand down Mark’s back and onto his ass, carassing it at first and then squeezing it. The hand that the older had in his hair tightened. He squeezed it again and got the same reaction so he trailed his fingertips back up, earning a whine. If his mouth wasn’t busy, Jinyoung would have laughed. 

His fingers teased at Mark’s waistband and another whine was heard. So he slipped his hand in and relished in how smooth Mark’s skin was and how nice his ass was. This time when he squeezed, Mark grinded down on him. Jinyoung could feel everything, including how hard his boyfriend was, so he flipped them over.

He kissed his boyfriend’s lips, then his chin, then down his jaw and onto his neck. He listened to Mark’s breathing, trying to find where he was most sensitive. When he kissed over a spot near his boyfriend’s collarbone, Mark’s breathing hitched. He kissed it again and then sucked. The hand that was on Jinyoung’s back was now scratching at him so Jinyoung introduced his teeth. Mark’s fingers dug deeper and a breathy moan left his lips. Jinyoung was enjoying these reactions so he continued for a bit before realizing how dark the spot was getting. He made a note in his head to apologize to their makeup artist later.

So instead, he peppered kisses down past Mark’s collar bones and onto his chest. He stop for a second to give a quick kiss to one of his boyfriend’s nipples before continuing down. Mark’s skin was so soft under his lips. He got all the way down to his hips and kissed them. He looked up at his boyfriend, who was giving him a look almost sinful.

“Can I?” He asked, tugging at Mark’s waistband. 

He didn’t want to do anything his boyfriend was uncomfortable with so he thought it was safest to ask first.

“Yes, fuck yes.”

So Jinyoung continued, pulled everything down and exposing what Jinyoung thought had to be the most beautiful dick he’d ever seen. It stood tall and long with a pretty pink head. His mouth might have actually started watering. 

He started at the base, giving it a gentle kiss before licking all the way up the shaft. One of Mark’s hands found its way into Jinyoung’s hair. He gave some kitten licks at the very tip, lapping away the precum that surfaced. He was surprised that he actually enjoyed Mark’s taste so to tease Mark a little bit, he continued with the small licks.

Then he curled his hand around the base and as he started slowly stroking the shaft, he swirled his tongue around the head. He moved to take all of Mark’s head into his mouth and sucked hard at it. Mark moaned, running his hands through Jinyoung’s hair.

Jinyoung licked at the underside of the head, eliciting more moans from Mark before taking more of his dick into his mouth. He went as far down as he could, hollowing his cheeks to take more in and started bobbing his head, ignoring his inconvenient gag reflex.

“Fuck, Jinyoungie when did you learn to give head like this?”

If he could smile, Jinyoung would have. But instead he focused more on Mark’s dick, picking up the speed a bit. A couple minutes went by and the finger’s in Jinyoung’s hair stopped petting and started grabbing. It felt like every stroke of his tongue made Mark grip harder. 

Jinyoung moved up, letting his hand stroke most of Mark’s length and went back to sucking at just his head. He noticed his boyfriend’s breathing become more erratic and his moans more frequent so he stroked faster and used more tongue. 

It wasn’t long before he heard, “Jinyoungie, I’m gonna, fuck--”

He bobbed his head down the shaft, taking in as much as he could before Mark was coming in his mouth. The taste wasn’t bad at all, he thought. Once the hand in his hair started loosing it’s grip, Jinyoung lifted off with a pop and licked away whatever was left. 

He glanced up and Mark looked completely out of it, so he laughed and climbed up to kiss him. Mark didn’t even seem fazed that he was tasting himself.

“Thank you,” He said with another peck on the lips.

Jinyoung was about to respond when he saw the clock on his nightstand. They had a schedule in 30 minutes and they hadn’t even showered yet. 

“Shit, we have to go,” Jinyoung said, getting off the bed.

Mark looked puzzled, “Wait but what about you?”

He was looking at Jinyoung’s pants but now the younger was only half hard after realizing their time crunch. 

 

“It’s okay, you can make up for it later,” He said with a smirk. “Shower with me?’

And just like that Mark’s eyes lit up, “Of course.”

The two of them slipped into the bathroom and Mark started the water, stepping in first. He had only put a towel around his waist so he was practically ready to go but Jinyoung still had to take off his pants. He didn’t pretend to not notice the way Mark’s eyes roamed over his body. 

When he got into the shower, Mark pulled him close and said, “Have I ever told you how nice your ass is?”

The younger’s ears went red and he replied, “Uh, no.”

He felt Mark’s hand on his as he said, “It’s like, perfect.”

Jinyoung really didn’t want to pull away but he knew he had to, “We don’t have time for this.”

He grabbed for his shampoo and Mark said, “Then will you at least let me wash your hair?”

A grin spread across Jinyoung’s face, “Definitely.”

 

Compared to how Mark had just been treating his hair, Mark’s hands were now angelic. They were gentle and he treated his scalp so delicately. When he wanted Jinyoung to wash off his hair, he cupped his hands around his ears and forehead to make sure water didn’t run down. It felt nice to be taken care of. 

After he washed out the conditioner, Mark kissed his shoulder and said, “All done.”

They heard banging on the door and Jaebum say, “Hey lovebirds, get out of there! We gotta go!”

Jinyoung started to apologize that he couldn’t give Mark the same treatment because of the lack of time but Mark just kissed him quiet and told him to get out so that Jinyoung could have more time to dry off and get dressed. 

He felt bad for leaving Mark in the shower, but once he got back in the room he saw that they only had 10 minutes until everyone had to be in the van. They had a fansign that day and had to get their hair and makeup done beforehand. Jinyoung grimaced at the remembrance of what he had done to Mark’s neck that morning. He was probably going to get scolded by Jaebum later.

Once he was ready, or at least as ready as he could be, he exited his room and found everyone waiting in the living room. He was surprised to see that Mark was there, but then noticed that his hair was still damp. 

“Okay, everyone’s here, let’s go,” Jaebum said.

His leader hung back as the other members left so that he could walk next to Jinyoung, “A hickey? Really?”

His ears got red and he apologized.

“I mean of all the places, you had to make it visible…”

 

  
After the fanmeeting, everyone went to lunch. No one could decide on anything so they all paired off to different restaurants. Jackson, Jinyoung and Bambam wanted kimbap so they they ended up finding somewhere to eat together. 

They acted normal around Jinyoung at first and he was surprised, especially after how invested Jackson seemed in his relationship. It was better that way, Jinyoung thought.

It wasn’t until after they ordered at Jackson turned to him and asked, “Okay so did you get laid last night or this morning? Or both?”

Jinyoung sighed. He thought he avoided this. “None of the above.”

That’s when Bambam chimed in, “Jinyoung, we all saw that hickey, don’t lie to us.”

Rolling his eyes he said, “I’m not lying.”

The two rappers looked at him in confusion, unsure on if they should take Jinyoung’s word or not. After a couple seconds, Jackson asked, “Okay, then where did the hickey come from?”

Whatever happened to not kissing and telling, Jinyoung thought. He wasn’t embarrassed, he just didn’t see the point in sharing all the details. 

So he replied, “We didn’t have sex if that’s what you’re asking.”

He could practically see the gears turning in Bambam’s head. Jinyoung started drumming his fingers on the table and he looked around to see if their food was on it’s way. Maybe if they all started eating they would drop the subject.

Luckily, their waiter was on their way over, food in hand. Jinyoung had never been so grateful. Their waiter set the kimbap on the table, refilled their drinks and then left. 

After a sip of his water, Bambam asked, “So what did you do?”

Jinyoung sighed, “You really want to know?”

The two shook their heads yes, looking eager. Jinyoung glanced to the kimbap and smirked, it hadn’t been cut yet. So he took one of the rolls and deep throated it. Or at least, as far down as he could get it. 

Bambam spit out his water and Jackson practically died of laughter. Jinyoung took the roll out of his mouth, took a bite and put it down on his plate. 

“Oh I hope you didn’t bite it,” Jackson said, still laughing.

With a grin, Jinyoung replied, “No, but I did swallow.”

At this rate, Bambam was going to die. His poorly timed sips were going to kill him as he just spit out his water again. He looked so grossed out that Jinyoung snickered and said, “You wanted to know…”

Jackson ended up having to slice Bambam’s kimbap for him because the youngest couldn’t stop imagining things. Jinyoung was weirdly satisfied by this. Maybe now they wouldn’t pester him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii so basically I don't know where to end this and I keep thinking of new things so I just keep writing so..... if you want me to continue please let me know!!! 
> 
> tell me what you think, if you don't then I'll just assume you're done with this story and I'll stop writing.


	8. can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hit 100 kudos! I was so surprised, thank you thank you <3 <3 this chapter was inspired by my love for the song Higher (which isn't on any album and I'm still salty tbh)

About a month later they were told that they would be going on tour in the summer. It was great news for Mark because Got7 had two shows in LA, his hometown. When Jaebum announced it to them after practice one night, Mark practically jumped into Jinyoung’s arms. “I get to go home,” he kept saying with a huge smile. Jinyoung was excited too, they were going to be playing shows in cities he had always dreamed of visiting. For him, New York City was the most exciting stop on the tour, but seeing Mark happy with his friends and family back home was going to be great too. 

In the back of his head, Jinyoung had been wondering what was going to happen with that. He knew a US tour had been coming up, they all did. Which meant that he would meet Mark’s parents again. Jinyoung had met them on multiple occasions and they seemed to like him enough. But now he would be meeting the Tuan’s as Mark’s boyfriend. What was going to happen?

The reason why Jaebum gave them this information at the end of practice was that there was to be three unit songs: two groups of two and one group of three. He wanted everyone to think of who they wanted to pair up with. The irony was that Jinyoung was pretty sure that everyone knew who they would be performing with before Jaebum even finished speaking. Jinyoung and Mark were an obvious choice and everyone knew Jaebum was a sucker for Youngjae and his voice. This left Bambam, Yugyeom and Jackson, which were also an obvious choice. The maknaes weren’t going to leave each other’s sides and Jackson loved being wild so it all made sense. 

That being said, Mark still came up to Jinyoung on their way out and asked, “Jinyoungie, will you be my partner?”

Smiling, the younger intertwined their fingers and said, “I’m already your partner, or did you forget?”

Mark rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean. Do a duet with me.”

“A duet?” Jinyoung feigned surprise. “Mark Tuan are you going to sing?”

His boyfriend frowned at the teasing and said, “No, but I do want to do a song with you. Or maybe I could go ask Jackson, he would rap with me…”

Mark pretended to start walking away but Jinyoung pulled him back, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck. “No, you’re mine.”

“So you’ll do the unit stage with me?” Mark grinned, knowing he had won.

“Of course,” The younger said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

 

Over the next few days, Jinyoung spent most of his free time writing the lyrics for the song. He would write on the couch while Mark watched TV, or in bed when Mark would cuddle up next to him scrolling through instagram. Basically, wherever he went, his boyfriend followed. These days, it wasn’t unusual at all. The two were always together, even when they were doing nothing. At times when Mark had schedules without Jinyoung, the younger felt lonely. Before he had realized his feelings, he often wanted to be around Mark but now it was a need. Every second without Mark felt like a second wasted. 

About three weeks into their relationship, Mark came into Jinyoung’s room after they had went on a late night walk.

“I don’t want to sleep in my bed,” He announced.

Jinyoung had just shrugged and moved over to make room.

But then Mark said, “No, Jinyoungie, I don’t ever want to sleep in my own bed. I can’t sleep anymore without you.”

The sentiment had made Jinyoung’s heart swell. He had been feeling the same but he thought it was too soon to suggest that Mark sleep in his bed every night. 

After that, no matter what Mark did that day, he always came back to Jinyoung’s bed. There were even a few times that Jinyoung came home late and he walked into his room to find Mark already asleep in his bed. It was probably the most endearing thing he had ever saw.

Thinking about this and how their relationship had developed became inspiration for his song. 

Because you shine, you are my light  
You really shine  
You are my moon  
Light up my way  
Push me with your loveliness

Listen to me once  
Feel so high when it’s just us two  
Hold on tight, I’m lost without you

 

Once he knew what he wanted to say, the words came easy. Every once in a while, Mark would try to sneak a peek of the lyrics but Jinyoung kept telling him that it wasn’t done yet. He only told him that the song was named Higher. 

That, of course, made Mark only complain more. “Why Higher?” “Is it supposed to be because we’re flying higher? Get it?” “Okay but seriously what is it about?” 

After that question, Jinyoung merely answered, “You, Mark. It’s about you.”

His boyfriend didn’t seem to expect that. He pointed at himself and said, “Me?”

Laughing to himself, Jinyoung said, “Yes, but not just you, us.”

Mark nuzzled his head into the younger’s shoulder, “I never had someone write a song about me.”

“Well, I have a feeling this isn’t going to be the last of it’s kind,” Jinyoung smiled.

He was probably right. Why write a love song about some nameless girl when he could disguise love songs about Mark as Got7 songs? 

 

Finally, after a few days work, Jinyoung thought the lyrics were finished. He had spent hours in bed writing, but he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. He meant for a quick, write a few lines before bed type of this but when he glanced at his watch, he realized that wasn’t the case. 

Since it was so late at night, Mark was asleep next to him. He decided to put it aside and tell him tomorrow. His boyfriend was curled up facing him, so Jinyoung laid down and slipped in between Mark’s arms. Jinyoung thought that Mark was already asleep but he felt the older’s arms tighten around him and a soft, “Goodnight, baby” breathed into the back of his neck. 

This was one of best parts of sharing a bed with Mark, the constant comfort. Jinyoung felt so relieved to always have his boyfriend close. The two of them kind of just fell into a relationship and Jinyoung couldn’t be happier.

 

  
In the morning, he showed Mark the lyrics. He was actually a tiny bit worried when he handed the notebook over. Jinyoung didn’t he had ever written a song specifically about someone and if he had, they definitely didn’t know it was about them. But this time it was pretty obvious that Higher was about Mark and how Jinyoung felt about him. It was exposing. It felt raw.

“I left the part at the top for you to write your own rap,” Jinyoung commented, feeling weird having there be silence as Mark read his lyrics. “I figured you would be better at writing it than me.”

But Mark wasn’t really paying attention. Jinyoung watched closely as his boyfriend’s eyes glided over the page. He saw Mark’s expression change, get softer after each line. He saw the little smile that grew and somehow Jinyoung felt less nervous.

Mark looked up at Jinyoung once he had finished reading and said, “Jinyoungie, I love it.”

“You do?” The younger questioned.

“I feel the exact same about you,” Mark replied with tenderness in his voice.

 

A week later, Mark had come back to Jinyoung with his own lyrics.

“I’m sorry it took so long,” He apologized. “I just felt like they needed to be as good as yours and nothing felt good enough.”

Jinyoung nodded understandingly and looked down at the paper that Mark handed him. He made a note to tease his boyfriend about how messy his handwriting was later.

I think and think again  
I keep on thinking images of you  
You are in my head repetitively  
The longer the time I don’t spend with you  
I fall for you more  
I’m stuck in a trance  
You’re the one that I got

The words felt so real. Mark would never say all of this in person, words weren’t his thing. But his actions told Jinyoung that all of this was true, that this was how he really felt. 

“It’s perfect, they’re perfect,” Jinyoung said, but what he really meant that Mark was perfect.

He looked up to meet Mark’s eyes and he felt that familiar comfort that he always felt around the quiet American. But this time, it felt stronger, like his heart expanded. He wasn’t sure what this feeling was but Jinyoung knew he had time to explore that later. For now, he wanted to thank his boyfriend. 

He cupped Mark’s cheek and pressed their lips together gently. When he pulled away, he swore Mark’s eyes were sparkling. 

 

They found each other in Mark’s bed one afternoon after practicing their stage together. It wasn’t often that they came here but Youngjae was with Jaebum working on their song and it was nice to switch up the scenery every now and then. That, and there was a TV in Mark and Youngjae’s room. The two were watching a cheesy high school romcom, Jinyoung’s choice. He loved how absurd and predictable they were. 

They were at the part where the girl finally decided to sleep with the guy when Mark asked, “Jinyoung, did you date in high school?”

The younger nodded, his head was on Mark’s chest. “Yeah, I had two boyfriends.”

There was a pause before Mark continued, “Did you sleep with them?”

Jinyoung cautiously replied with, “Yes.”

“Oh.”

The younger looked up at his boyfriend, “Did you date other guys?”

“No,” Mark replied.

“Have you ever slept with a guy?” Jinyoung probed.

They had been dating for about two months now but between finding time alone and their busy schedule, they hadn’t had sex yet. Jinyoung didn’t really mind, he liked the quick blowjobs and heavy make outs. 

“No.”

“So, I’ll be your first?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look Mark in the eye. A part of him felt weird for just assuming that he would be, but at the same time, the way things were going it felt like it. 

His boyfriend nodded and looked away.

Jinyoung touched Mark’s chin and softly turned his head so that Mark would face him again, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

The older looked down and said, “You’re so much more experienced than me…”

Jinyoung turned his head to the side, trying to understand, “That doesn’t matter, though. And anyways, we could have all the experience in the world and our first time together would probably still be awkward because all first times are.”

His boyfriend just nodded. 

But Jinyoung wasn’t going to let this go. He didn’t want Mark to be upset about this. So he climbed into Mark’s lap and held his face in his hands.

“Mark Tuan, you are so special to me. I don’t care about what you have or haven’t done. All I care about is you and how you feel and making you happy. Please don’t worry about this, okay? And if it makes you feel better, you give great head.”

At that last comment, Mark’s eyes lit up, “I do?”

“Mark, babe, come on,” Jinyoung laughed. “You do hear how much I curse right? And how I moan your name? Did you think I wasn’t enjoying it?”

The older grinned, “No, I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “You’re so smug, I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Mark said, kissing his nose. “You like me a lot.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile, “I really do.”

 

It was the last week before their first concert and Jinyoung was walking to the practice room. He and Mark were supposed to go over their unit stage together with Jaebum watching to make sure everything went right. But Mark hadn’t been at the dorm. Jinyoung had just assumed that Mark was going to meet him at the room, or at least he hoped he would.

When he opened the door, Jinyoung saw Mark dancing to WOLO with Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam. It usually wouldn’t have bugged him, but his boyfriend was dancing was more enthusiastically than he ever had been to Higher. Mark was looking at Jackson with a gleam in his eyes. He was truly having fun. 

Jinyoung tried to push away his thoughts but when it came time to practice for Higher, Mark seemed like he didn’t care. His smile was a forced one that he put on when he danced, not the same one he wore when he was dancing just 10 minutes previously. It irked Jinyoung. 

Mark had never been that into dancing for Higher and Jinyoung just thought he was tired. They were overworked. Right after the promotion period for their last album came practicing for their first world tour, so Jinyoung thought he understood. But now, not so much.

“Jinyoung, can you please have an expression that’s not ‘pissed off’,” Jaebum said. “Maybe something that fits with the theme? A smile, perhaps?”

But Jinyoung didn’t want to smile. Did Mark regret asking Jinyoung to do a unit stage? Did he wish he would have picked a song like WOLO? Something more fun? Or was it him? Did Mark not want to do a stage with him? All these questions went through Jinyoung’s head as he pasted a smile on his face to get Jaebum off his back.

Afterwards, Jinyoung left right away. He heard Jaebum’s feedback but he didn’t care to hear Mark’s. Jinyoung just didn’t understand. Their song was personal and it was fun. Their choreo was simple because it was more about the atmosphere created live than precise dance moves. At least that’s what he told himself.

Mark didn’t go home with him. In fact, Jinyoung was already in bed when Mark finally did come home. 

The blonde did his best to quietly shut the door behind him, toe off his shoes and to take off everything but his boxers. But when he slid into bed, Jinyoung turned to face the wall. Mark tried to curl up behind him, bringing an arm over Jinyoung’s side but the younger pushed him away. 

“Jinyoungie,” Mark whined. But Jinyoung didn’t respond. 

Over the next week, the same thing happened. Jinyoung would show up to practice Higher and Mark would be practicing WOLO. It hurt him every time Jinyoung saw Mark so happy and then so uncaring. It made him mad but also confused. What was going to happen to Higher? Was Mark trying to be apart of WOLO instead?

But Jinyoung didn’t want to mess things up like he had before. He didn’t want to create this whole thing that made everything awkward. He didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. So, Jinyoung figured he would just let it go, it must be some sort of misunderstanding. 

On the day of their concert, Mark was practicing WOLO with the others backstage. He was laughing and enjoying himself and that’s what set Jinyoung off. On the day of their concert? Really? He thought that maybe it would stop but it didn’t and Jinyoung couldn’t take it any more.

“Mark, what the hell?” He exclaimed. 

His boyfriend and the WOLO members froze. 

“For fuck’s sake, why are you practicing WOLO? You’re doing a unit stage with me, not them,” Jinyoung continued. He didn’t think he had ever raised his voice at Mark.

Jackson quickly led Bambam and Yugyeom out. Mark looked like a deer in the headlights, “Jinyoungie, why are you mad? WOLO is just fun.”

This pissed Jinyoung off even more, “Oh, and Higher isn’t fun enough for you?”

He could tell that Mark was uncomfortable but it didn’t make him any less mad.

“No! I love Higher, it’s just that…”

“That what?” Jinyoung was getting less upset and more sad. His voice started breaking. “You wish that you would have done WOLO? That you don’t care about Higher?”

All the emotions that he had been bottling up all week started to seep out of him. He couldn’t tell if he was angry, jealous or upset. Probably all of them, but definitely hurt.

Mark wrapped him in his arms and Jinyoung tried to move out of the embrace but Mark wouldn’t budge. He held him tight in his arms and spoke softly, “Jinyoung, I love Higher.”

Jinyoung’s emotions were so heightened that tears fell from his eyes. When Mark felt the wetness on his shoulder, he rubbed Jinyoung’s back, “This is why you’ve been mad at me all week, isn’t?”

The younger nodded.

Mark sighed and tried to explain, “Your song is so important to me, I promise. You are important to me, Jinyoung. WOLO just took my mind off how nervous I was messing up Higher. I’m sorry, I just wanted the stage to be perfect and I was scared that I wouldn't do your song justice.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

Jinyoung could feel Mark smile into his neck and then kiss it and say, “It’s okay, but talk to me next time, alright?”

Nodding, Jinyoung said, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this into two chapters but then I was like......lol nevermind 
> 
> as always :) I love your feedback


	9. will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok so story time!
> 
> this chapter was inspired by a real life event with Got7. Basically, I saw them in nyc for their flyinusa tour and after nyc day 2, I ended up running into them at a restaurant. But I totally didn't realize it at first because it was a two story place and we didn't know until their vans started pulling up and their dancers, staff and friends started leaving. I saw every member leave but Jinyoung and Mark. All the other members piled into vans and then drove off. Like everyone was gone. But Markjin. Because I don't think they were ever there. So!! basically I think they had a night together in the city or spent it in their hotel together...like just saying ;) 
> 
> ALSO this chapter is like super long so I hope you enjoy <3

So far, the tour was going great. Jinyoung tried to cover up his smiles when he saw fans holding Markjin signs. It made him really happy to know that people supported them, even if they didn’t know that he and Mark were in an actual relationship. Jinyoung felt a little jealous whenever he saw signs for Markson. Jackson and Mark? He almost snorted. No way, Mark was his. He didn’t want to admit it, but he always got a little touchy with Mark when he saw those signs. He wanted the fans to see that Mark belonged to him. Jinyoung knew it was wrong and that he should be keeping his real life relationship aloof but...sometimes he couldn’t help it. 

For the photo op one night, a fan gave him a sign that said Markjin Forever with little hearts and Jinyoung was filled with pride. He probably smiled a little too wide, but he didn’t think the fan would mind. 

Every night on stage, Jinyoung would gravitate towards Mark. While other members were talking to the fans, he and Mark were in their own little world. Even during dances, Jinyoung’s eyes would meet Mark’s. Sometimes Mark would even pat his butt when he walked past Jinyoung and the younger had to feign embarrassment to pretend his didn’t like it. 

After the show, they would go back to their hotel. All the members shared rooms: Jaebum with Youngjae, Jackson with Yugyeom and Bambam, and Jinyoung with Mark. It was an obvious choice to have the couple room with each other. Cheaper too, since they only needed one bed. 

It was nice that even when they were on tour and constantly moving, Jinyoung had a little piece of home with him. Having Mark next to him made even the most uncomfortable hotel bed feel like home. Every time they got into bed together, Jinyoung felt that new feeling. His heart swelled when Mark would wrap his arms around him and kiss his shoulder. He loved feeling his boyfriend’s eyelashes flutter on the back of his neck and hearing Mark’s soft breathing as he fell asleep. 

Mark was everything he could have ever wanted. 

The next show was in New York City and Jinyoung couldn’t have been more excited. They had the morning off before the show and he wanted to spend it exploring the city. Most of the members ended up going shopping, but Jinyoung dragged Mark to the Empire State building. 

The day was perfect for it, sunny with only scattered puffy white clouds in sight. Jinyoung had been hoping that it wouldn’t rain or be overcast that day. He wanted to get a lot of pictures to remember the city by. 

Since they were in a foreign city, Mark and Jinyoung agreed that it would probably be okay to be touchy in public. It wasn’t like the city was filled with fans and even if it was, what were the chances that in a city that big, their fans would find them? 

Mostly, Jinyoung just wanted to hold Mark’s hand in public. He was a little apprehensive when they got on the subway, though. They had never acted like a real couple during the day before. Usually him and Mark reserved that for late night walks in Seoul when no one was around, but it was noon and they were in a busy city. 

Figuring out which line to take was a little difficult at first and Mark kept saying that they could just take a taxi but Jinyoung wanted the full New York experience. Once they got on the right train, it was too packed to sit. So they stood, holding onto the bar above them and each other’s hands. When the subway car moved away from the station, Jinyoung fell forward into Mark, causing the older to grin. 

“You okay, babe?” Mark asked in english, amusement gleaming in his eyes. Jinyoung wanted to test out his english so they decided to try and use it as much as possible in America.

Jinyoung stepped back and replied, “I’m fine.”

He was a little embarrassed, though. He ears even felt warm. But nobody seemed to even be paying attention to them, so Jinyoung felt a little better. 

“Aww, you didn’t have to leave,” The blonde teased, still grinning.

At that, Jinyoung just rolled his eyes. 

A couple minutes later, they arrived at a station. Mark asked, “Is this the stop?”

They had passed by several stations already, but this wasn’t the one they needed to get off at yet.

Jinyoung shook his head and tried his best in english, “No, it is the next one.”

His boyfriend looked at him with warm eyes as he rubbed circles into Jinyoung’s hand, “Your english is getting so good, Jinyoungie.”

The younger blushed. 

They had arrived at the stop and were about to get off when a stranger tapped Mark on the shoulder.

“You and your boyfriend are so cute together,” She said, smiling.

Mark beamed and said, “Thank you.” 

It felt so relieving that not only could they be out here but that the people were accepting too. 

The walk to the building was short after getting off the subway and the day was nice so Jinyoung probably wouldn’t have minded the walk anyways. When he saw the Empire State building he was in awe, he had always dreamed of seeing it. 

He felt Mark squeeze his hand and say, “Excited?”

Jinyoung nodded and the two walked in. Once they got all the way to the top, Jinyoung remembered to take pictures. He had brought a polaroid camera for the fun of it, and also because he thought that the polaroids would look cute hanging on his wall. 

Walking outside to the balcony, he snapped a photo of the view.

“Gorgeous,” Mark said behind him.

“I know, right?,” Jinyoung agreed. “The view is amazing.”

He heard his boyfriend chuckle and then say, “I meant you.”

The younger turned around to see Mark smiling at him. His cheeks felt warm. 

Mark took the camera from Jinyoung hands and said, “Here, let me take one of you.”

But Jinyoung shook his head, “No, I want one of both of us.”

He turned and asked the women next to them if she could take a photo of them and she agreed to. Mark stood next to him and Jinyoung wrapped an arm around his waist. He smiled for the picture but at the last second, Mark kissed his cheek and Jinyoung felt his smile grow bigger. 

“Aww, I think it’ll be cute,” The woman said, handing the camera back to Jinyoung.

He thanked her and pulled the camera strap back over his body so that he didn’t have to hold it. 

“I wanna see,” Mark said, looking over his shoulder.

Moments later the image started developing and Jinyoung could see that the woman was right, it was pretty cute. He pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and wrote the date and the name of the building. Jinyoung wanted to remember everything. 

They got lunch later on at a cafe. The two had a table outside and Jinyoung thought the lighting was perfect. He tried to get the picture when Mark was looking away, but at the last second Mark turned to face him. Jinyoung ended up snapping a photo of his boyfriend being illuminated by the sunlight, smiling at him with nothing but absolute adoration. With the city in the background, Jinyoung thought it was one of his favorite photos of Mark. He scribbled down the date and the restaurant name and added a little heart. 

The time came when they had to go to the venue. As much as Jinyoung wanted to perform, he also really enjoyed his day with Mark. It had felt so carefree and so unlike their time together back in Seoul. It made Jinyoung wonder what a life in America would be like.

Usually after concerts, everyone went home and had food delivered to their hotel room. They were always so worn out that no one ever wanted to do anything afterwards. But this was New York City and Jinyoung wanted to see as much of it as he could. So, after the show he asked Mark if he wanted to go for a walk. The older agreed and suggested Central Park. 

The night was a bit cooler than the day but it wasn’t cold enough that they needed a jacket. The couple walked through the park until they got to a bridge. Mark was the one to stop them and overlook the water.

Jinyoung found himself enamored with the way that their surroundings were reflected on the water. Looking straight down, he could even see a bit of himself. The moon was out and it shined a light glow across the park. Jinyoung wanted to take a picture but he wasn’t sure if his camera could capture the beauty of the landscape around them in the dark. 

He turned to see Mark looking out over the water too. His features were highlighted by the dim light of the streetlamp. Usually, his cheekbones and jaw made him look manly, but tonight his thoughtful expression made him look soft and more beautiful than ever. Jinyoung could feel his heart beat faster at the thought that this man, this kind, handsome man was his. That he had the pleasure to hold his hand and kiss him and just be with him, every day. He felt his heart swell and suddenly it made since. Love, that was what he had been feeling all this time. He was in love.

“Mark?”

“Hm?” His boyfriend replied, still looking out over the water.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Mark turned to look at him and Jinyoung thought that he had never seen his boyfriend look like this before. His expression was so delicate and his eyes were shining with his lips turned up into a surprised but happy smile. 

“I think I’m in love with you too,” Mark replied, his sounding voice sentimental. 

The younger stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He held Mark’s cheek with his hand and pressed their foreheads together. “Say it again.”

“I love you, Jinyoung.”

He didn’t think he would ever get tired of hearing those words.

“I love you too,” Jinyoung replied before bringing their lips together and kissing his boyfriend gently.

After a moment, Mark asked, “Did you want to go back to the hotel now?” 

The younger nodded. Luckily their hotel wasn’t too far, it was starting to get colder as the night stretched on and Jinyoung was only wearing a thin shirt. 

On their way back, Jinyoung started noticing the looks that Mark was giving him. He didn’t acknowledge them but out of the corner of his eye, he saw how his boyfriend kept glancing over to him. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Mark’s lips were on his. This time the kiss wasn’t as languid as before.

When the doors opened to their floor, Mark almost didn’t stop kissing him. Jinyoung thought for a moment that the doors were going to close and that they would have to wait to get back to their floor but at the last second Mark pulled away. He took Jinyoung’s hand and led him to their hotel room.

The second he opened the door, Mark was on him again. He was threading his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, biting at his lips and pushing them closer together. 

“Mark, what’s going on?” Jinyoung asked, confused but not actually wanting any of this to stop.

His boyfriend kept kissing him, but managed to say, “I want.”

Jinyoung blinked, “You want what?”

“You,” Mark said, not skipping a beat. Using his mouth for anything but kissing Jinyoung seemed like a burden to him.

Jinyoung paused, trying to make sure he understood and Mark whimpered, “Please.”

And then without hesitation, he lifted Mark up. The older wrapped his legs around his hips and Jinyoung carried him to their bed. He set Mark down softly and then moved on top of him. If they were going to do this, he didn’t want it to be over in two minutes, so he took control. The older whined when Jinyoung only placed small kisses on his lips. 

He laughed and said, “Mark, we have all night. Let me make this special for you.”

After that, the older stopped trying to rush things and Jinyoung took his time. He moved from Mark’s lips to his neck, making sure this time to not leave marks in visible places. But when he got to the sensitive area between his boyfriend’s neck and collarbone, Jinyoung spent more time there. He was careful to not bite too hard or to suck on the skin for too long, which ended up feeling like teasing to his boyfriend. Everytime he would pull his lips away, Mark would whine, wanting more. He took off Mark’s clothes and his in the process. He couldn’t handle not seeing his beautiful boyfriend’s skin any longer.

Jinyoung moved down past his collarbones and onto his chest, sucking on the skin there. He spent an aggravatingly long time kissing every inch of Mark’s skin from his chest to his thighs. Once he got down there, Jinyoung lifted the older’s legs up and slipped his arms underneath. But kisses didn’t seem like enough for Mark so instead of littering his inner thighs with soft kisses, Jinyoung started sinking his teeth into the supple skin. He had never heard Mark moan like this without even being touched. As he got closer and closer to Mark’s groin, his boyfriend’s moans started getting caught in his throat. “Please, please Jinyoungie, please.”

Smiling, Jinyoung lifted his head up and admired his work. Mark’s thighs were covered in dark bruises and his boyfriend was a whimpering mess. He knew what the older wanted and he wasn’t going to give in, not just yet. 

“Please touch me, please,” Mark was looking into his eyes, looking so vulnerable.

So, Jinyoung smirked and said, “No.”

He flipped Mark over and relished in the fact that he had Mark exactly where he wanted him to be. Jinyoung kissed Mark’s lower back and then started descending the kisses downwards. He loved hearing his boyfriend’s shallow breathing as he waited in anticipation. They hadn’t done this yet and as far as Jinyoung knew, Mark had never done this before.

It turned him on so much knowing that he was the first person to do this, especially with how pretty and pink Mark’s hole was. Jinyoung started off with a small lick, just to tease and then used his tongue to add pressure. He wasn’t sure how sensitive his boyfriend was going to be here but then Mark moaned, “Oh my god.” and he got his answer.

Jinyoung traced the rim with his tongue and then swiped it up and down, adding more pressure the more Mark moaned. After he felt like he teased the older enough, he began working Mark open with just his tongue. Jinyoung started small, pushing in only slightly and then going in further when his boyfriend seemed relaxed enough. 

 

Mark started pushing against his tongue and that’s when he knew that the blonde was ready for more. He moved away and Mark started whimpering again.

Jinyoung liked that he had such an effect on his boyfriend. The older was basically putty in his hands at this point. 

“Shh, baby, I’m just turning you over.” He said gently.

Once he did, Jinyoung moved up to kiss Mark on the lips and then say, “I’ll be right back, okay? Just give me a second.” 

The older nodded and watched him leave the bed. Jinyoung rummaged through his suitcase to find the stash of lube and condoms that he had put there just in case. When he came back, he put the condom on the night stand and opened the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. 

He moved back in between his boyfriends legs and placed soft kisses on Mark’s neck again. He started rubbing at the older’s entrance, slick with lube and Jinyoung’s saliva. 

“Are you okay with this?” Jinyoung asked.

Mark nodded and the younger slipped a finger in, working him open from the inside. Jinyoung’s face was buried in his boyfriend’s neck, still placing soft kisses wherever there was skin. 

“You’re so goddamn beautiful, you know that right?” Jinyoung breathed into his neck as he slid another finger in.

The younger gasped at the intrusion and then nodded again, “Mhm.”

As he worked up to adding another finger, Jinyoung started rubbing around, trying to find Mark’s spot. It turned out to not be that hard because seconds later Mark yelled out, “Oh, fuck!”

Smirking, Jinyoung rubbed at the same spot again, eliciting another loud moan. His boyfriend’s hips were bucking up to meet Jinyoung’s fingers. So, the younger decided to push three fingers inside him and continued rubbing.

Mark was gripping at Jinyoung’s shoulders, digging his nails into his skin. The younger continued and a string of profanities started leaving Mark’s mouth. He was used to the “Please”s and the “Fuck”s and the “Oh my god”s but what he was not expecting was “Oppa.”

It slipped out of Mark’s mouth when Jinyoung started fingering him faster and Jinyoung swore it was the single more sinful thing he had ever heard in his life.

“Oppa, please.”

“What is it, baby?” Jinyoung asked, holding Mark’s face with his hand.

“I need you, please, inside me,” Mark moaned and Jinyoung didn’t think he had ever seen his boyfriend look this far gone.

“You want oppa inside you?” He also never thought he would be saying those words but with Mark underneath him, looking at him with such lustful eyes, it felt right. He didn’t care that this was his hyung, Mark sure wasn’t acting like it. He looked so small and delicate and ready to do anything Jinyoung asked of him. 

The older nodded and Jinyoung reached for the nightstand, grabbing the condom. As he unrolled it onto himself, he could see his boyfriend watching him with intensity. He repositioned himself in between Mark’s legs and asked, “Are you still okay with this?” 

After hearing, “Yes,” Jinyoung slowly pushed in, making sure to watch for any signs that he should stop. When he saw none, just Mark’s eyes widening and his lips trembling, Jinyoung started a slow rhythm. 

“You’re so tight, oh my god,” Jinyoung breathed as he leaned down to press his lips against Mark’s.

The older seemed to be okay so he picked up the pace, angling to try to find the right spot. He missed his boyfriend’s desperate moans. It didn’t take to long to hear, “Fuck! Again, please, oh my god.”

Jinyoung smiled and thrusted again, and again and again, watching Mark become a mewling mess below him. He loved hearing these sounds and feeling Mark’s legs around his hips and his scratches against his back. He felt like his skin was on fire, everything was so overwhelming. 

The only thing he could hear was the slick sound of skin slapping together, Mark’s slew of moans mixed with fuck and his own heavy breathing. He dipped his head to kiss along his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder. His chest was against Mark’s and he couldn’t tell whose heart was beating faster but Jinyoung could feel the erratic thumping against his chest. He could even feel Mark’s heart beat under his lips as he kissed along the older’s neck. 

It turned him on so much knowing that Mark’s body was reacting so much to what Jinyoung was doing to him. His thrusts became more rough and Mark’s fingers dug deeper into Jinyoung’s skin and his legs wound tighter around his hips. 

Jinyoung lifted his chest to look at his boyfriend below him. Mark whimpered at the loss of touch, but then again at this point Mark was whining and mewling at anything, but this one was a little more needy than the others. Jinyoung was still keeping pace with his thrusts and the sight below him was burned into his memory: Mark with hickeys under his collarbones, biting his lip, hair a mess, and moaning. 

“Please,” The blonde breathed.

Smirking, Jinyoung asked, “Please what?”

“Please touch me, oppa,” Mark begged, his voice thick with lust.

Hearing those words felt like electricity in his veins and Jinyoung could have came right then and there. But he held on, caring more about Mark’s pleasure than his own. Looking down, Jinyoung saw his boyfriend’s untouched dick. The head was so red and wet with precum.

“You’re leaking, baby,” Jinyoung said. “That’s so hot.”

Mark was looking at him with needy eyes and Jinyoung gave him what he wanted. He curled his fingers around his length and stroked it slowly, not wanting Mark to cum just yet.

The older was trying to pull him back down but Jinyoung shook his head, “No, I want to see you when you cum.”

But he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer so Jinyoung’s thrusts turned harder and his strokes were faster. Mark’s hands were gripping onto whatever they could touch and his moans were becoming more frequent, falling out of his mouth like a mantra. Until his eyes shut close and he moaned out, “Oppa.” 

He spilled over Jinyoung’s hand and onto his own stomach and it was all Jinyoung needed to follow close behind. His skin was tingling and he suddenly felt how exhausted he actually was so he collapsed back onto Mark’s chest and his boyfriend held him in his arms. Nothing was heard but their heavy breathing until Jinyoung said softly, “I love you.”

He could feel Mark smile and then reply, “I love you too.”

After a little, Jinyoung had suggested they showered. Mark complained that he was too tired and just wanted to sleep but the younger just laughed and pulled him into the bathroom.

 

When they were done, Jinyoung carried his sleepy boyfriend back to bed, tucking him in before climbing in on the other side. Mark snuggled up next to him and Jinyoung teased, “Feels better to be clean, doesn’t it?”

“Maybe.”

Jinyoung just smiled and lifted his hand to stroke Mark’s cheek, “You really took me by surprise when you called me oppa.”

Red tinted his boyfriend’s cheeks, “I surprised myself too, but once I started saying it I couldn’t stop.”

“I liked it though,” Jinyoung confessed.

 

Jinyoung woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He was laying on his side with Mark’s face nuzzled in his chest. The sheets were tangled between their legs, exposing the blonde’s back. His skin appeared luminescent under the sun’s rays. Jinyoung felt lucky knowing that this sight was his and his only, no one else got to see Mark like this.

Glancing over at the clock on the bedside table, Jinyoung saw that it was about time to get up. He pressed his lips to Mark’s hair and waited for the older to stir awake.

“Goodmorning, beautiful,” Jinyoung said softly.

His boyfriend stretched his arms and yawned, “Goodmorning, my love.”

“How are you feeling?”

Mark snuggled closer and replied, “Good, not as sore as I expected.”

“That’s good, but we should probably get up,” Jinyoung said.

He could feel Mark pouting and Jinyoung explained, “Hey, I don’t want Jaebum yelling at us, do you?”

Mark shook his head and sighed. As Jinyoung was about to get out of bed, Mark pulled him back to kiss him lightly. The younger smiled and cupped his cheek, “I’m so glad you’re mine.”

He turned to start walking away and he heard Mark say, “Holy shit.”

“What?” Jinyoung asked, picking up clothes to wear from his suitcase.

When he looked back, Mark was covering his mouth with pink cheeks, “Your back.”

Moving to look in the mirror, Jinyoung saw the deep red scratches covering his back. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised, Mark hands had been all over him the night before. It reminded Jinyoung of what he had done to him last night as well.

“You might want to check your thighs,” Jinyoung said smugly.

His boyfriend pulled off the covers and saw the dark bruises lining his inner thighs. He expression turned to shock and then looked back up at Jinyoung, “I forgot about those.”

Jinyoung was proud, he wanted those to be there. Even if no one else could see them, he knew they were there, marking the blonde as his and nobody else’s. 

“You have a little something on your chest too,” The younger said with a sly grin.

Mark got up to look in the mirror too and then said, “You did these on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

 

They walked down to the lobby and mostly everyone was there already. The two maknaes were grabbing everyone coffee and the rest were just standing around. Jaebum raised his eyes at him and said, “You look a little happy this morning.”

Bambam appeared and handed Jinyoung his coffee. After taking a sip, the younger merely shrugged and said, “I had a good night.”

“Oh?” His leader quipped. “Is that so?”

Jinyoung just hummed, not thinking it was necessary to say anything more.

“Well, it sure sounded like a good night…”

The younger froze when he realized that Jaebum and Youngjae had been in the hotel room next to them. His leader laughed at Jinyoung’s shocked expression and said, “Just make sure to be a bit quieter when we get back to the dorm, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ummmmm I guess I have a thing for oppa/daddy kink sorry not sorry.
> 
> if you liked this chapter let me know!!! :)


	10. shall

Mark didn’t sleep at all on the flight to LA. Jinyoung kept telling him that if he didn’t sleep now, that he would crash once they got there, but his boyfriend didn’t listen. Before falling asleep himself, Jinyoung watched how Mark never took his eyes off the window. His leg kept bouncing and his fingers drummed on the armrest, anxiously waiting for the plane to land. 

The smile that blossomed when Mark saw his family waiting for him at the airport was unlike anything Jinyoung had ever seen. It had been so long since Mark was able to go back home, Jinyoung couldn’t imagine what it might have felt like to be back. His parents and siblings pulled him in for a group hug and Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile too. 

After their moment, the members said hi to Mark’s family as well. Jinyoung didn’t know how to act. They were still in a public place so it wasn’t like Mark was going to reintroduce Jinyoung as his boyfriend here, but it still made the younger uneasy. 

When it came time to leave, the other members started to walk towards a van that would take them to the hotel and Mark towards his family’s car. Jinyoung went with his members but then Mark stopped him, “Hey, where are you going?”

“Back to the hotel,” Jinyoung replied, confused.

“You’re not coming with me?” Mark tried to not look disappointed but the younger saw right through him.

Jinyoung didn’t understand why Mark was upset, why would he want Jinyoung to come to his parents’ house?

“Don’t you want to spend time with your family?”

At that, Mark smiled, “Yeah, but you’re my family too.”

The younger didn’t pretend to understand, but agreed, “Okay, well I should probably drop off my luggage at the hotel though…”

For this stop of the tour, he was going to be rooming with Jackson. Jinyoung wasn’t sure if Jackson was happy to only have one roommate or if he was sad that he wasn’t going to get to room with such lively people anymore. 

Now Mark was the one confused, “What do you mean? You’re staying with me.”

Well, this was news. “I am?”

His boyfriend was looking at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Yeah, it’s not like I can sleep without you anymore.”

Jinyoung had actually thought about that himself and realized that this was going to be the first night without Mark since they agreed to share a bed. It wasn’t ideal, but he knew how important family was to his boyfriend and Jinyoung wanted that to be a priority. Apparently Mark had thought otherwise. 

After agreeing, Mark walked him back over to his parent’s car and acted like this was super normal. Jinyoung still felt awkward, especially after Mark’s mom asked, “Oh, is Jinyoung coming over tonight?”

The blonde replied casually, “Yeah, he’s staying with us.”

She didn’t respond but she glanced between them with a curious look. Everyone got into the car and Mark moved to the middle seat to lean against his boyfriend. 

“I’m tired,” He complained, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “Well, maybe if you would have slept on the plane like I said…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” The blonde replied, placing his hand on Jinyoung’s knee. 

He smiled at the touch. It was so simple, but the action still gave him butterflies. Jinyoung thought about moving his hand to hold his boyfriend’s but he saw Mark’s dad eyeing them through the rearview mirror and thought otherwise. 

 

When they got to Mark’s home, the blonde stopped after a couple steps in and smiled. His expression was sentimental as he glanced around his childhood home and Jinyoung thought he heard Mark whisper, “It all looks the same.”

Then, the older turned around and said, “You’ve never seen my room, have you?”

“Nope,” Jinyoung shook his head and smiled back. His boyfriend was practically radiating with happiness, it was nice to see him so at peace. 

Mark took Jinyoung’s hand and dragged him to his room. The younger had been here before but he hadn’t spent much time at the Tuans. 

In his room, there were pictures of his friends everywhere, some Jinyoung recognized and some that he didn’t. On the walls, there wasn’t much decoration. Mark’s room was simple, just like him. Jinyoung told him that and his boyfriend smiled and agreed.

“I like it this way,” He explained. “But this is my home, and yours for the next few days.”

The way that Mark just included him in his life so easily amazed Jinyoung. 

The two ended up in the kitchen but Mark’s mom shooed them away, telling them about the dinner with the family. It was only a couple hours away, so they decided to watch TV instead. If there was one thing about America that Jinyoung didn’t get, it was the TV shows. They just seemed so boring and repetitive. But then Mark turned to a cupcake baking show and he was sold. 

Jinyoung was sitting on the couch with Mark’s head in his lap. While Jinyoung was now suddenly into who was going to win with the best cupcakes, Mark on the other hand was drifting off. When, in Jinyoung’s opinion, the wrong person won, he glanced down to see if Mark agreed but the older was already asleep. He had been resting his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder but Mark looked so peaceful and cute when he was sleeping, so Jinyoung ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair. 

As it turned out, it was a whole cupcake marathon so Jinyoung decided to let Mark sleep. The couple hours went by fast and soon Mark’s mother came over to tell them that it was time to go to the dinner. But, the older was still asleep, so she left Jinyoung to wake him up.

Jinyoung shook him gently and said, “Hyung.”

In response, Mark just hummed.

“Hyung, you have a dinner to go to,” Jinyoung tried again.

The older huffed and said, “But I like it here.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile, Mark was so cute when he was stubborn. 

“Yeah, but you’ll like seeing your family more.”

At that, Mark finally sat up and rubbed his eye. Jinyoung reached up to move Mark’s hair out of his eyes and to smooth it down. 

“Do I look like a mess?” The older asked, still groggy from his nap.

Smiling, Jinyoung teased, “When do you not?”

Mark scoffed and hit Jinyoung’s shoulder, “Hey! You’re supposed to be nice to your boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend?”

The two both turned to see both of Mark’s parents behind the couch, looking like they were ready to go. They didn’t look upset, just curious. But having them find out like this made Jinyoung nervous. He looked to Mark, not knowing what to say.

“I, um…,” The older started.

His mother just smiled, “It’s okay, honey. It’s not like we didn’t have our suspicions.”

“Suspicions?” Mark asked tentatively. 

“It was pretty obvious, even last time you were here,” His father explain with a grin on his face. “The looks you gave each other and the fact that I’ve never seen you so comfortable around anyone before.”

Nodding in agreement, his mother added, “We didn’t want to pry, so we didn’t want to say anything but…”

There was a light dusting of pink on Mark’s cheeks, “We’ve actually only been dating for a few months.”

“Then it was meant to be,” His mother gave him a kind smile, and then after a second continued. “Well, are you both ready to go?”

Now it was Jinyoung’s turn to fumble, “Both?”

He had assumed that it was a welcome home dinner for Mark. None of the other members were going, so why would he? Jinyoung didn’t want to come in between Mark and his only time with family. He got to see his boyfriend every day, but his relatives didn’t.

 

“Of course,” Mark’s father replied, a mischievous glint in his eye. “How else is the family going to tease Mark about his new boyfriend?”

 

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Jinyoung started to get nervous again. He had met Mark’s family in passing, but he barely knew any of their names. In any other situation, Jinyoung thought that he would have tried to distance himself from Mark but instead he reached for his boyfriend’s hand and stuck to his side like glue. Noticing the younger’s weird behavior, Mark leaned in to kiss his cheek and say, “Don’t worry, love. It’ll be fine.”

Hearing Mark’s affectionate words calmed Jinyoung’s nerves a little. 

It seemed like they were the last to arrive. Everyone was standing around waiting for them before they got to the table. Mark was one of the younger siblings and his sisters had already gotten married and one had two kids, so it felt like his family was huge. Jinyoung just blinked and took a deep breath. 

One of his sisters that didn’t come to the airport came up to Mark and engulfed him into a bear hug. 

“It’s been too long, we’ve missed you so much!” She said as she squeezed the life out of him.

When she stepped back, her eyes were drawn to Jinyoung, “You’re one of his members right? Jinyoung?”

He went to smile and nod but then Mark said, “He’s actually my boyfriend too.”

Like always, Jinyoung felt his ears warm but he couldn’t help but smile wider as he said, “Nice to meet you again.”

A wicked grin spread across her face and she said, “Oh thank god, I’ve been waiting for my little brother to get a boyfriend since forever. You’ll tell me all his weird secrets later, right?”

Jinyoung brought his hand up to his mouth and laughed, “Definitely.”

 

And all the other family members were like that too. None of them blinked an eye. They immediately welcomed him into the family and Jinyoung thought about his own family back home. Would they be as kind if they found out about Mark? Back in high school, Jinyoung had always told his parents that his boyfriends were just good friends. He hadn’t been ready to come to them yet and he wondered if he was now.

 

The restaurant happened to be a sushi place and Jinyoung couldn’t have been happier. He always wanted sashimi but his members always outvoted him with barbeque. He was glad that he finally got to eat what he wanted. 

Mark’s family kept insisting that Mark order more and more food, so the blonde ended up surrounded in rolls of all types. After seeing all the sushi, Jinyoung started to get bored with his sashimi. He kept eyeing certain rolls and Mark caught on fast, “Did you want to try something?”

Jinyoung nodded and pointed with his chopstick, “Could I try that one?”

“Of course, babe,” Mark replied, picking up a piece and raising it to his boyfriend’s mouth. He was so careful, even holding a hand under the sushi so that the rice didn’t get everywhere. 

As Jinyoung chewed, he was smiling at Mark and he got butterflies when he saw Mark smiling back at him with warm eyes. His boyfriend was so beautiful it hurt. Jinyoung had it so bad for him. 

Mark touched the side of his lip, swiping off a piece of rice that had stayed behind and Jinyoung moved his hand to cover his mouth. If he wasn’t still chewing, he would have been smiling so hard. 

His boyfriend grinned and turned back to his own food. Mark’s hand found it’s way to Jinyoung’s thigh and stayed there for the rest of the dinner.

 

  
It was sunny out the next day and all the members were invited over for a pool party. They would have to leave in the afternoon for soundcheck but until then, everyone was coming over to the Tuans. Sunny weather and swimming meant that Mark was wearing minimal clothing and Jinyoung definitely appreciated the sight. All the older wore were loose swim trunks that hung around his hips. It wasn’t like Jinyoung was wearing any different though. 

Mark had come back from brushing his teeth and Jinyoung had just finished getting dressed. He turned around and saw the look that Mark was giving him, and stopped in his tracks. The older wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, pressing their bodies together and said, “Why are you so hot, Jinyoungie? Are you trying to tease me or something?”

The young raised an eyebrow, “I should be asking you the same thing.”

Mark hand found it’s way down to Jinyoung’s ass and caressed it gently.

“Your ass looks so good in these shorts,” The older explained with lust filled eyes. “That I don’t think you should be wearing them.”

“Oh?” Jinyoung teased. “Is that what you think?”

Mark gave him a sly grin and shook his head, “No, that’s what I know. And judging by the fact that I can feel you getting hard, you know it too.”

He wasn’t lying. Mark had affected Jinyoung in more places than just his heart. And now that his boyfriend was pressed firm against him, leaving no space between them, his dick was throbbing. 

Mark kissed under the younger’s ear and whispered, “Let me take care of that for you.”

He slide down to his knees, maintaining eye contact with Jinyoung as he undid the tie on the front of the shorts. Mark pulled them down slowly and then licked all the way up the shaft and then all the way back down. He peppered wet kisses all along the base and then replaced his mouth with his hand, holding Jinyoung steady as he flicked the underside of the head with his tongue. 

Mark still hadn’t broken eye contact and Jinyoung was watching with clouded eyes. The younger could feel his breathing get heavier in anticipation. Mark liked to tease him too much. 

He slowly swirled his tongue around the head, coating it in saliva. He then started stroking the length, twisting his wrist to slowly pump in a circular motion. It was too slow, Mark was being cruel and judging by the smile on his face, he knew it too. 

Mark thumbed at the head, “You want my mouth, don’t you?”

When he replied, Jinyoung was surprised at how deep his voice sounded, “Yes.”

Giving his head a long lick, Mark asked with lust filled eyes, “Do you want to fuck my throat?”

Jinyoung’s voice got stuck as he wasn’t expecting such an offer, “Y-Yes.”

After one last wet kiss on his length, Mark said, “I’m all yours.”

He moved back and opened his mouth, his eyes sultry and his tongue waiting. Jinyoung cupped his jaw, stroking the soft skin of his cheek and guided himself in. Usually when Mark sucked him off, he was able to take most of him without gagging. So when Jinyoung’s head hit the back of his mouth, the younger paused to make sure Mark was okay before pushing himself all the way into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

He started off with a gentle pace, not wanting to hurt the older but when it came clear that Mark was fine, his thrusts got faster. The blonde hummed around him and it was then that Jinyoung realized that Mark had started stroking himself. He moaned and said, “Are you touching yourself, baby? Does that feel good?”

Obviously, Mark wasn’t in the position to respond but his eyes glistened and he pulled on himself harder. There were dribbles of saliva on both sides of his mouth and a tear fell from his eye. Jinyoung’s moans got louder knowing that his boyfriend was enjoying this too. One of his hands was grabbing at Mark’s hair, making sure that his head didn’t move as he fucked his face. 

He could feel himself getting close, his thrusts were becoming rougher and rougher. Mark started gagging but when Jinyoung tried to pull off, Mark pulled him back. Jinyoung started back up the fast and hard pace and Mark moaned onto him, his hand still working on himself. 

“You like being used like this, don’t you?” Jinyoung realized, shoving himself down his throat. 

He felt a moan in response. Mark’s chin was covered in saliva and his cheeks were wet with tears but he didn’t look like he was in pain at all. Quite the opposite in fact, he looked like he was in pure bliss. Mark was moaning more and more frequently and he was pumping his dick harder and Jinyoung could tell his boyfriend was close too. 

A few more thrusts and Jinyoung was cumming down his throat, moaning out Mark’s name. After riding out his orgasm, he looked down and saw that his boyfriend hadn’t finished. 

“You’re not done yet, are you baby?” Jinyoung said, stroking his cheek. 

Mark shook his head, his eyes hooded and looking desperate.

“Do you want oppa to help?” He asked, his voice soft. 

His boyfriend just nodded, his eyes glimmering. His mouth was probably too sore to talk yet, Jinyoung thought. 

So, he picked Mark up off the floor and placed him gently on the bed. Jinyoung laid next to him and was about to ask what Mark wanted of him when his boyfriend took his hand and guided it to his slick, red cock. The younger wrapped his hand around it and started stroking. Mark had pushed his face into Jinyoung’s shoulder and practically cried at the touch. He was a whimpering mess like usual. If Jinyoung hadn’t just came, he would have already been hard again. The amount of want and desperation that Mark had for him was astounding and so hot. It didn’t take long for him to be coming onto Jinyoung’s hand, some of it even reaching onto the younger’s stomach. 

After catching his breath, Mark thanked him. Jinyoung shook his head and went to say that he should be the one thanking him when they heard Mark’s dad knocking on the door, telling them that their members were on their way over.

Mark grimaced, “We should probably shower.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Jinyoung was sitting in between Mark’s legs, facing the pool while his boyfriend put sunscreen on his back. He felt a couple kisses on the back of his neck and smiled. Jinyoung’s heart swelled as he thought about how caring his boyfriend was. Once he was done, Jinyoung moved to sit on the other lounge chair.

Jackson came over and excitedly said, “Me next!”

He sat right down where Jinyoung had been sitting and Mark laughed. Jinyoung hadn’t been paying attention but Mark’s laugh brought his eyes back. He loved hearing that sound. If he could have it played on repeat over and over again, he would. 

But then he heard Jackson say, “Mark, what happened to your legs?”

The rapper was looking at Mark’s thighs, moving Mark’s shorts up higher to see all of the damage that Jinyoung had done a couple of days ago. The bruises weren’t as dark as they used to be, but they still had a long way to go until they were healed. Jackson’s hand trailed higher up Mark’s thigh and Jinyoung instinctively reached out. He grabbed Jackson’s hand and pushed it away.

“You don’t get to touch him there,” He warned in a voice much more threatening than Jinyoung had expected of himself. 

Jackson just blinked. And then something clicked and his eyes got wide, “You did this to him?”

After a pause, Jinyoung nodded. 

“What were you doing to him? These look pretty bad,” Jackson replied, his fingers tracing one of the marks.

Once again, the singer slapped his hand away and Jackson grinned at him, “Protective, aren’t you?”

“He’s mine,” Jinyoung said, his eyes intense and his voice serious. 

Jackson was still grinning as he looked between the couple, “Wait, you guys...Oh my god you guys did it, didn’t you?”

Mark’s face got red and Jackson’s grin got wider and the rapper whispered, “Holy shit, I won the bet.”

And then he yelled over to Bambam who was already in the pool, “Yo Bam! I won! Jinyoung is territorial as shit, I fucking knew it!” 

Bambam splashed at the water, frowning, “Are you kidding me? I thought for sure it was Mark.”

Then Jackson turned back at them, “Oh my god, I’m so happy. So when did it happen? I need to know everything.”

Jinyoung was about to refuse when Mark shrugged and said, “He fucked me and I liked it, is there anymore to say?” 

The short rapper looked at him like he was crazy, “Nothing more to say? Are you serious? Oh come on, Mark, I know you’ve been fantasising about this since forever. Did he go slow? Or was he rough with you? Did he throw you around?”

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and was about to shut Jackson down when Mark grinned and said, “Something like all of the above.”

Jackson was practically beaming at him, “Did he eat you out? I don’t know why but I feel like Jinyoung has a good tongue for that.”

Sighing, Jinyoung said, “I’ll leave you to it.”

He kissed Mark’s hair and walked away. Behind him he could hear bits and pieces of Mark telling Jackson about how good his dick felt and Jinyoung smirked smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I've noticed that I haven't been getting as many comments :( what's going on? your feedback is always appreciated.


	11. be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a side note, I'm not using any of Mark's family's names. I just kind of feel weird doing that. like got7 have agreed to be put in the public and while Mark's friends and family interact with fans a lot I just thought it would be weird to put their names in. but like the last chapter, if you know Mark's family, it should be easy to know who I'm talking about.

“Don’t you want to eat and go to bed?” Jinyoung asked as Mark pulled him outside. 

It was late, probably around midnight by now. They finished a show and all the fan engagements, stopped by In and Out and went home. Mark had been craving In and Out for months now and they finally had time to grab it on the way home. Jinyoung didn’t really get the hype but if it made Mark happy, he was all for it. 

They took it to go because only the drive through was open and Mark didn’t want Jinyoung eating in his car. Part of this was because the car was new and the other part was that apparently Mark can’t eat and drive. Jinyoung definitely laughed when his boyfriend told him that.

“You can’t eat and drive?” The singer asked, amused. He could feel how he was smiling one of those eye crinkle smiles. They were now a staple for when he was around Mark. He couldn’t help it. He was in love with everything that Mark did. 

Mark was looking the other way, checking if any cars were coming as he turned onto the road. His voice was half annoyed and half embarrassed, “No.”

Jinyoung laughed, “Why not?”

“I just,” Mark sighed. “I just get too distracted and all I want to do is eat and then because I have to drive I always end up with ketchup or something dripping onto my shirt.”

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed,” Jinyoung stated, loving this reaction he was getting.

Mark rolled his eyes.

But now his boyfriend was dragging him through the sliding glass door, leading him to his backyard.

“Yes, but I want to eat out here and then sleep,” Mark stated like it was obvious. And then he looked back at his boyfriend and said with a wink, “Or maybe not sleep.”

Now it was Jinyoung’s turn to roll his eyes.

Mark passed by all the lounge chairs and the actual table and headed for the grass. He plopped down and sat criss cross on the ground. Jinyoung had the bag of food and Mark didn’t take his eyes off it until Jinyoung sat down next to him. Mark immediately ravished the bag, pulling everything out.

The older had gotten way too much food, but then again they hadn’t ate since before the concert so it made since. Mark’s stomach was practically growling on the car ride home. Jinyoung had to fight his boyfriend on the milkshake. Mark insisted that he drink it on the way home and Jinyoung said that if he can’t eat and drive then a milkshake would be a disaster. The blonde definitely sent him a few death glares for that one.

So the second they sat down, Mark was pulling out the milkshake and unwrapping the straw. 

It wasn’t until Mark had finished his first burger that he decided to talk again. But only after he took his first bite of his second burger. “I think I’m in heaven.”

“Why? Because you’re with me or because of the burger?” Jinyoung teased, enjoying the glare he got from his boyfriend.

“Both,” Mark said pointedly with his mouth full. A mixture of sauces were lining the inner corners of his lips. 

Jinyoung hummed and took a sip of Mark’s milkshake, not missing the way the his boyfriend’s eyes watched protectively as he put the shake back down, “I don’t know, I just kind of feel like you’re enjoying the food more than me…”

It was a farce, Jinyoung seriously didn’t care but he took every opportunity he got to get a rise out of his usually disenchanted boyfriend. 

Mark set the burger down and looked at his boyfriend, dramatically saying, “Park Jinyoung, I would choose you over a thousand In and Out burgers.”

“A thousand? That’s a lot.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Probably only a hundred,” The blonde teased back. 

Jinyoung pretended that he was offended and Mark just grinned, laughing at his own joke. To get back at him, Jinyoung picked up the milkshake again. Mark stopped him and said, “No! You said you didn’t want one! Don’t steal mine!”

But that didn’t stop Jinyoung, he still drank some and then said, “You should have thought of that when you stole my favorite sweater last week.”

Mark pouted, “But you know that I look good in it.”

The younger pretended to think for a second before saying, “Yeah, but you look better naked.”

A smile grew across his boyfriend’s face, “Naked? I could be naked.”

That wasn’t really the response that Jinyoung was expecting, “Now?”

Mark shook his head and finished his last bite, “Why not? It’s still warm out, we could skinny dip.”

“Skinny dip?” Jinyoung eyes widened.

“Yeah like, swim naked.”

Jinyoung deadpanned, “I know what skinny dipping is but..now?”

He had seen it in movies but Jinyoung had never considered it as an actual possibility.

His boyfriend seemed to like the way he got all flustered, “Yes, now. Come on, let’s do it.”

And then he started taking off his clothes and Jinyoung realized that Mark was actually serious. The older jumped in and when he came back up, he swam to the edge. Looking at Jinyoung with a grin, Mark rested his head on his arms. “So?”

Jinyoung’s eyelashes fluttered but he did as he was told and got into the water. Mark was floating on his back, looking up at the sky when he said, “The stars are beautiful.”

“So are you.”

And he was. Mark was always beautiful but tonight his skin was glistening, the droplets of water being reflected by the moon. The older turned, his expression half amusement and half flattered. He swam over to wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, “Why are you so good to me?”

Jinyoung sighed and pulled Mark closer by the waist, “Your mother said something similar too.”

In the older’s eyes, a flicker of confusion appeared, “When?”

“Last night,” Jinyoung replied. “I was grabbing water and she found me in the kitchen.”

It was after their first concert and all the Tuans got together for a little after party. But it really just turned into everyone sitting around Mark, asking him questions about his time in Korea. Jinyoung, of course came up. They had wanted to know how the couple got together and Mark couldn’t have been more happy to throw his boyfriend under the bus.

As soon as the question was asked, Mark’s beamed and dramatically said, “Well, Jinyoung couldn’t take his eyes off me.”

Jinyoung groaned and his boyfriend was quick to say, “What? It’s the truth! Any one of our members would say the same!”

“I can’t believe you’re exposing me like this,” Jinyoung said, looking down into his glass.

Next to him, his boyfriend’s smile was growing as he continued, “But Jinyoung didn’t realize he was looking at me like that and when he finally did, he avoided me like the plague.”

In attempt to defend himself, Jinyoung retaliated, “Yeah, because I thought you were straight and that I had no chance with you.”

At this Mark’s father laughed and commented, “You’re not very observant are you?”

Jinyoung’s jaw dropped and Mark laughed harder than ever.

“We all knew Mark liked guys,” One of his sisters agreed. “The hardest part was waiting for him to realize it.”

Now it was the blonde’s turn to blush, “I didn’t take that long…”

“When he said he had a girlfriend, we thought it was the shock of the century,” Mark’s other sister brought up and this time it was Mark who was feeling embarrassed. “But when he got to Seoul, he told me that a lot of the other boy trainees were cute and I was really happy for him.”

Jinyoung turned to Mark, raising his eyebrow, “What other trainees?”

His boyfriend smirked and coyly said, “You weren’t the only apple of my eye, you know.”

Feeling a hint of jealously, Jinyoung was about to ask more when Mark’s sister continued, “Don’t worry, he was always talking about this one guy with a smooth voice and eyes that crinkle when he smiles. When I met you for the first time, I knew immediately it was you.”

Hearing that warmed Jinyoung’s heart. He loved knowing that Mark had talked about him to his family. 

“Jinyoung, what does your family think of Mark? They’ve met him right?” 

The singer shifted uncomfortably, “Uh, yeah, they’ve met him. But they’ve met all the members of Got7.”

“So, they don’t know about you two?” Mark’s brother asked.

“I…,” Jinyoung paused, not really sure what to say. “No, they um, they don’t.”

Mark’s mother gave him a sympathetic look. The conversation turned to the new album and how Mark was keeping up with all the promotions. Jinyoung didn’t say much, instead he just enjoyed watching Mark talk. Every now and then, he would squeeze Mark’s hand or would bring up something embarrassing for Mark’s family to tease him about. 

It was later in the night, when only a couple family members were there that Mark’s mother approached him in the kitchen.

“Jinyoung,” She said, announcing her presence in a calm voice.

Turning around, Jinyoung saw her looking at him with that same sympathetic look from earlier, “May I ask you something?”

He nodded.

“Do your parents know about you?”

She didn’t have to say it, Jinyoung knew exactly what she was asking.

“No,” He shook his head, looking away.

A frown tugged at the corner of her lips, “Do you think you would tell them?”

He paused. Jinyoung had been thinking a lot about that recently. He was scared. He had no idea how they would react. “I’m not sure.”

“You love my son,” She said. It was a statement, not a question. They both knew it was true.

“I do,” Jinyoung agreed. 

“Do you see a future with him?” She asked, her voice cautious.

He didn’t even have to think, he knew the answer right away. 

“Yes,” Jinyoung felt a small smile bloom across his lips. “I want to be with him for as long as he will have me.”

She smiled warmly at him, “Then, don’t you think they will eventually find out?

Jinyoung looked away again. Mark’s mom was probably right. “Maybe.”

“You’re good for him, Jinyoung,” She said, softly. “I see the way you listen to him so attentively like he’s the only one in the room. And the way you look at him, your gaze is so tender. He needed someone like you.”

Her words struck a chord, she spoke them gently. “Thank you.”

“With him living in Seoul, we don’t see him very often,” She continued. “So, I’m glad he has you to take care of him. It’s clear that he is in good hands.”

Her smile was so warm and her words so kind that Jinyoung couldn’t keep eye contact as he felt his cheeks burn. 

“Thank you,” Was all he could think of to reply. He didn’t do well with compliments.

She grinned and said, “Oh enough of that, I should be thanking you.”

Mark’s mother hugged him and Jinyoung found that it wasn’t awkward at all. He was so grateful for the acceptance and the approval. Jinyoung had been so nervous before but all of that melted away. 

Back at the pool, Mark’s eyes were shining. “What did she say?”

Jinyoung trailed his fingertips up and down his boyfriend’s back, “Well for one, she already knew I was in love with you.”

The older feigned shock, “What? Park Jinyoung, you’re in love with me?”

Tilting his head back to laugh, Jinyoung said, “Oh shut up.”

Mark just grinned at him, “What else?”

“That she thinks I’m good for you and that she’s glad that you have me to take care of you when she can’t,” Jinyoung continued.

“I think my whole family thinks that,” Mark replied, his eyes soft.

“You think?” Jinyoung asked.

The older nodded, “I think anyone can see how happy you make me.”

Jinyoung didn’t know what to say back that would express how much that meant to him, so instead he kissed him. The soft connection of their lips was so familiar to Jinyoung now. He knew Mark’s style and how he kissed. That being said, each kiss was special. Even the quick ones, like when Mark would thank him for making him breakfast. Or the long ones at night before they went to sleep. Mark didn’t like to go to sleep without a kiss, no matter how tired he was. Those kisses were always so tender. Even the ones when Mark couldn’t keep his hands off Jinyoung. They were frantic and needy, but Jinyoung never minded. He loved every one of them. 

This one was soft and sweet. There was no rush or neediness, they were just enjoying how their lips moved together. 

Mark was the one who pulled back. He didn’t move away too far though. Their noses were touching and Jinyoung could feel Mark’s breath against his lips. The older looked into his eyes and said, “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too,” Jinyoung didn’t even have to think about the words. He felt them to his very core. Mark meant so much to him. He always had, but now it was more than that. Jinyoung didn’t know when it started, but he needed Mark. He craved his touch, he wanted the soft looks and the gentle kisses. He wanted everything that Mark could give him, and Jinyoung didn’t know if that would ever stop. He didn’t want it to. Not now, not ever. He meant it when he said he was in it for the long haul, Mark was everything to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone who has been commenting, it really means a lot to me to hear how much you love this story. I really, seriously appreciate it.


	12. been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for not updating!!! I went to disneyland on saturday and wanted to wait until after to finish writing this chapter. *spoiler kind of maybe* when I was on this roller coaster this weekend it actually stopped at the top as well. I also got stuck on space mountain. that place is scary with the lights on.

Jinyoung woke up early with Mark’s arms surrounding him and their legs tangled together. It was obvious that Mark wasn’t awake, so Jinyoung tried to go back to sleep. They had an hour before they absolutely had to be up and ready to go, but Jinyoung couldn’t keep his eyes closed. He was too awake, not even the warmth of his boyfriend pressed against his back and the sound of Mark’s soft breathing against his shoulder could lull Jinyoung back to sleep. In the end, he decided to just get up. 

He didn’t see a point in waking up his boyfriend, the blonde needed the rest anyways. Any extra sleep they could get, Jinyoung always took it. Touring was tiring enough but Jinyoung could only imagine that having his family constantly around would be exhaustings too, especially with Mark being the quiet introvert that he is. Jinyoung knew that Mark was happy to spend so much time with his family, but Jinyoung also knew the toll it took on his boyfriend. So, he tried his absolute hardest to untangle himself from Mark without waking him.

Jinyoung’s first step was getting their legs apart. This was pretty easy but once he did, Mark tightened his embrace and nuzzled his face in between Jinyoung’s shoulder blades. The natural reflex would be adorable if it didn’t make the task at hand harder. The singer sighed quietly. He slowly lifted Mark’s arm up and slid out of the embrace. He was just getting off the bed when he heard Mark whisper, “Jinyoungie” in his sleep. 

Jinyoung’s smile softened and he leaned down to kiss Mark’s hair before leaving. The two had a long day ahead of them, so Jinyoung decided to shower then and get a head start on the day. When he came back to the room to put on clothes, Jinyoung saw his boyfriend curled around a pillow, still fast asleep. He fought the urge to disturb Mark’s sleep and kiss him awake.

So instead, Jinyoung headed to the kitchen. Mark’s parents were already up. His mother was refilling her coffee cup and his father was reading at the table, eating cereal. 

“Can I make you two breakfast?” Jinyoung offered. “I was going to make Mark something and I figured…”

Mark’s mom wore a gentle smile, “Oh that’s okay, Jinyoung.”

The singer had been helping Mark’s parents make meals for the last couple days and Jinyoung could have sworn that he had heard Mark’s dad say something about him being a perfect son-in-law. It had made Jinyoung blush, but luckily he had been facing the other way, chopping vegetables, and didn’t have to pretend like he didn’t hear them. It wasn’t like they weren’t kind to him before but they had truly warmed up to him now and took him in under their wing.

“What are you making him?” Mark’s father asked curiously, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. Even early in the morning, his smile was bright. It reminded Jinyoung of Mark’s bright smile, he must have gotten it from his father. 

Jinyoung pulled out a frying pan from the cupboard and turned to reply, “Eggs.”

“You know, his favorite is---”

“Two eggs sunny side up with sriracha and a glass of orange juice?” Jinyoung finished with a proud smile. 

Mark’s dad looked impressed, “Yes, exactly that. You do know him well.”

Jinyoung could feel his ears warm, “It’s hard not to when I spend every waking moment with him.” After a pause, he continued, “And I guess now every sleeping moment too.”

Across from him, Mark’s mother shook her head, “The other members spend just as much time with him but I bet they don’t know his favorite breakfast.”

Grabbing the carton of eggs from the fridge, Jinyoung considered that, “Maybe…”

From the table, Mark’s dad sipped his coffee and said, “You don’t give yourself enough credit, son.”

Jinyoung didn’t have enough time to freak out over Mark’s father calling him son because Mark’s mom started talking about how much Jinyoung pays attention to Mark and how he hangs at the blonde’s every word. The singer kept trying to tell himself that that Tuans consider all the members their sons. That he was just looking into it too much, but Jinyoung couldn’t help but think about the son-in-law comment from the day before. 

Soon enough, Jinyoung was drizzling the sriracha on top of the eggs. The singer couldn’t help but feel like they weren’t done as well as they should have been but Mark’s parents told him otherwise. He had just gotten the orange juice out of the fridge when a very sleepy looking Mark in only boxers and a loose tanktop came around the corner. 

He had barely gotten out a “Goodmorning” before Mark was looking at him with a sad look and saying, “You left me.”

Jinyoung set the glass down on the countertop, rolled his eyes playfully and kissed Mark’s forehead. “I couldn’t sleep anymore, I’m sorry.”

He went back to pouring orange juice into the glass, but the blonde was still pouting.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Mark asked. “I missed you.

Jinyoung laughed softly, “You couldn’t have missed me, you were asleep.”

The older crossed his arms stubbornly, “I could have missed you in my dreams.”

Raising his eyebrow, Jinyoung handed Mark the glass of orange juice, “Did you?”

Mark absentmindedly took the glass and brought it up to his lips, “Maybe.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but think that his boyfriend was ridiculous as he turned to grab the plate off the counter and hand it to Mark, “Well, I made you breakfast, so I hope you aren’t too mad at me.”

Taking one look at the plate, the blonde’s face lit up and said, “I knew there was a reason why I loved you.”

As he went to sit at the table he turned back and said, “How did you know I liked my eggs with sriracha? That’s my favorite.”

Jinyoung just shrugged, following him with his own plate of food. 

“And wait! You even gave me orange juice?” Mark looked at him with a glowing smile. Jinyoung smiled at how quick the older’s moods changed. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Cutting up his eggs, Jinyoung smiled to himself, “Pretty sure you did like ten seconds ago.”

“Oh,” Mark replied, his mouth stuffed with food. Next to him, his father was smiling behind his newspaper. 

Once they were done, the blonde went to take a quick shower and Jinyoung waited for him back in Mark’s room. He wanted to read for a little bit but he hadn’t even finished a chapter before Mark returned, wearing only a towel around his waist. 

Seeing Jinyoung eyeing his almost naked body, Mark grinned at him. 

“What?” The blonde asked, not so innocently. 

“Nothing,” Jinyoung attempted.

“Did you miss me?” Mark tried again. He dropped his towel and walked over to where Jinyoung was on the bed. 

The younger didn’t miss the intentional display and definitely didn’t miss the way that Mark caressed his thigh as he sat on the bed next to him. 

“Because I missed you,” Mark said before leaning in and kissing him deeply.

“I could tell,” Jinyoung replied sarcastically.

The blonde’s hand traveled up Jinyoung’s leg slowly. 

“Mark,” Jinyoung warned.

But his boyfriend was quick to say, “I’ll do all the work, I even prepped myself in the shower.”

“We’re leaving in 30 minutes and the other members are supposed to be here soon.”

Mark was already sliding Jinyoung’s shirt over his head and starting on his belt, “I’ll be fast, I promise. I just miss you being inside me.”

Jinyoung was going to object and say how risky it was, but he found himself already naked with Mark climbing into his lap. He was sitting up and Mark placed a hand on the side of his face and asked, “So, it’s okay?”

Jinyoung really didn’t want to say no, especially not with Mark so willing. It was really only his fear of getting caught that was stopping him but he nodded anyways and his boyfriend grinned, grabbing the supplies from the night table. Before he knew it, Mark had one hand on his shoulder and another holding Jinyoung’s length, guiding himself down. 

Mark’s eyelashes fluttered closed as he took all of Jinyoung. He hummed and nodded to himself, “Yeah, I definitely missed this.”

He took a few moments to adjust and Jinyoung brought his hands to Mark’s hips, letting them travel up his sides as his kissed at his boyfriend’s neck. It wasn’t long before Mark was riding him, setting a quick pace. When Mark said he would be fast, Jinyoung hadn’t realized he meant it. The blonde was leaning back, hands on Jinyoung’s thighs and biting his lips in attempt to keep from moaning too loud so that no one would hear. It was a stunning view. The younger was kissing anywhere he could, lips grazing over Mark’s chest, shoulders and neck. 

He wished it could last but Jinyoung knew it couldn’t, so once he felt Mark squeeze around him and saw his eyes roll back from finding the right angle, Jinyoung started stroking Mark. Jinyoung felt Mark’s nails dig into his thighs and saw his boyfriend’s head drop back in lust. Jinyoung could see how hard his boyfriend was trying to not moan and the fact that he had to try that much made Jinyoung go crazy.

Mark’s pace started getting faster and faster and Jinyoung could feel his own orgasm approaching, holding off just long enough to watch his boyfriend see stars. Afterwards, Mark laid back between Jinyoung’s legs and the younger licked Mark’s cum off his hand. His boyfriend was still breathing heavily but he smiled when he saw was Jinyoung was doing. 

“Do I taste good?”

“Mhm,” Jinyoung replied, smiling. “Why else do you think I’m always so eager to give you head?”

Mark grinned and leaned over Jinyoung, kissing him. And that was when the door opened. 

“Oh shit sorry,” They heard Jackson say as he quickly shut the door again. 

Mark practically jumped off the bed. Jinyoung laughed, he wanted to be smug and remind his boyfriend how this was his idea and if Jackson had walked in just moment sooner, he would have seen way more. The short rapper would have seen how Mark’s lips trembled and the way he lifted his hips and heard the soft whimpers that escaped from his mouth. Part of Jinyoung wanted him to see. He wanted everyone to know how unbelievably sexy his boyfriend was, but at the same time he didn’t. Mark only looked like that for him, he only turned into such a mess for Jinyoung and Jinyoung had no intentions of sharing. 

The blonde was getting dressed in record speed and Jinyoung followed suit, still smiling. Mark stopped for a second before checking to fix his hair in the mirror before shamefully opening the door to leave. 

“Oh? Clothed so soon?” Jackson said jokingly from the living room. “I thought you would have kept us waiting.”

Mark blushed harder but Jinyoung rolled his eyes and said, “Don’t flatter yourself, we were already finished.”

Standing the farthest away, Bambam said, “No, no no don’t add details.”

“I second that,” Mark said quietly, his face still red. The group started walking to the car.

Jinyoung put an arm around him and said, “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

The older’s blush deepened and he asked, “How are you not?”

“It was just Jackson,” Jinyoung shrugged. “And anyways, I’m sure everyone will walk in on us at some point.”

The older’s eyes widened and Jinyoung heard Bambam groan from behind them, “Oh please no.”

Since Mark was driving, Jinyoung got to ride shotgun, which he was pretty smug about. Yugyeom somehow ended up sitting in the very back of Mark’s Land Rover and complained that it wasn’t fair that Jackson aka Mr. Short Legs got to have more legroom in the front. The rapper pulled the “I’m older than you” card and Jinyoung smiled watching this short interaction. He loved Yugyeom like he loved all the other members but he always felt weirdly satisfied when the youngest got teased. He was also happy that he got to hold Mark’s hand. When the oldest used both hands to turn the wheel, Jinyoung felt a fleeting pang of sadness but Mark always made sure to find Jinyoung’s hand afterwards. It was the little things like this that made Jinyoung’s heart flutter. 

 

 

Jinyoung brought his polaroid camera to the park. If there was one place worth photographing, it was definitely Disneyland. He had been taking photos throughout the tour, and sometimes when Mark was just looking cute at home, but he was excited to take photos here too. There were probably going to be way too many of Mark, but that boy looked cute constantly so it wasn’t really Jinyoung’s fault at all.

Although, one thing he didn’t like was that he couldn’t hold Mark’s hand and act like a couple here. It was cheesy, but he had secretly wanted the classic kiss under the fireworks. With all the boys together, they would bring a lot of attention to themselves and would easily be spotted by any fans in the area. He knew it was too risky. 

Part of Jinyoung wished that it could just be the two of them, but deep down he knew that even then it would be dangerous. And he didn’t want to do anything that would make their on stage bromance look like a real off stage romance. Like Jaebum said, their actions reflected the whole group and the last thing Jinyoung wanted was for his members to be punished for his actions, whether by the fans or the company. 

“Wait!” Jinyoung said as his members started walking away. “We need a photo here!”

It was the photo that everyone got when they went to Disneyland. The spot right in front of the Mickey shaped hedge and the train in the background. It was the perfect “We went to Disney!” photo. 

“But mom,” Bambam whined. “I want to go ride something, not take a million pictures.”

Yugyeom went to nod his head in agreement but stopped when he saw Jinyoung’s intense eyes. 

“Jinyoung’s right,” Jaebum said. “We should at least get one photo of all of us before everyone goes and gets lost.”

Bambam rolled his eyes, “You always agree with him.”

“Uh yeah, he’s dad,” Yugeyom replied matter-of-factly. 

As they all got into formation, and Jinyoung gave his camera and phone to someone to take the photo, Jackson asked, “Then what does that make Mark? Mom-in-law? Mistress? Side hoe?”

The blonde in question put his hand to his chest and dropped his jaw, pretending to be offended. 

“Side hoe?” He mock whispered, earning a giggle from the youngest two.

Jinyoung walked back to the group and said, “Um, no. He would be your Step Dad, obviously. I’m not sharing him with Jaebum.” 

“Well, no but I meant because he’s the one who---”

“Everyone ready?” said the stranger with the iphone, his wife holding Jinyoung’s camera. 

They slapped on their best smiles and Mark sneakily wrapped an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

Afterwards, Jinyoung thanked the kind strangers and the group was on their way.

“We have to get ears,” Mark claimed as they walked under the bridge and onto Main Street. 

Jinyoung thought that the sentiment was to everyone but the blonde was eyeing him. 

“Yes!” Jackson exclaimed with a little too much enthusiam. “I need ears!”

The others started talking about what hats they wanted but Mark bumped Jinyoung’s arm, “We should get matching ones.”

“Wouldn’t that be a little obvious?”

The older shrugged. “Who cares? If we just happen to like the same ones, who’s stopping us?”

Jinyoung breathed in, thinking. He did want matching ones, but that is a bit too couple like. He breathed out, “Maybe.”

In front of them, Jackson was bounding towards a stand that sold ears among other souvenirs. Mark went after him, telling him that there was a hat shop in Fantasyland that had way more. While Jackson looked disappointed at first, he lit up and said that they should go to fantasyland right away. This time, it was Youngjae who put his foot down. Pirates of the Caribbean had a short wait and they were close, so that’s where they headed. Jinyoung smiled as he saw how fast Jaebum completely agreed with Youngjae. The short rapper was a little disheartened but their leader assured them that eventually they would get ears and he perked right up. 

 

In line, Jinyoung had to keep resisting taking Mark’s hand in his. He didn’t miss how Mark would start to lean into him and then pull back. So, when they boarded their boat, Jinyoung was happy to see that it was so dark that no one could see them. Once they went past the Blue Bayou, both he and Mark moved their hands in attempt to hold the other’s. Jinyoung smiled softly as their hands found each other in the darkness. Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces so effortlessly. Feeling Mark’s slim fingers slide between his, curling to connect them together, Jinyoung thought to himself that maybe they were like puzzle pieces. That just maybe Mark truly was his other half. 

As the ride came to an end, Jinyoung begrudgingly let Mark’s hand go. He briefly touched his boyfriend’s knee when he saw Mark pout at him. 

Although expected, Jinyoung still rolled his eyes when Jackson saw another booth selling Mickey ears and got excited again. But Mark wasn’t going to let him get off that easily

“Oh no, you don’t,” He said, pulling the rapper back. “We have to go through Frontierland to get to Fantasyland, so we might as well ride Big Thunder Mountain.”

“Is it…a roller coaster?” Youngjae asked hesitantly as they neared the mountain. Jackson’s head swiveled fast, a worried look on his face too. 

Mark nodded but said, “It’s not that bad, no big drops or anything.”

But Youngjae didn’t look as convinced at Jackson was. 

“Don’t worry,” Their leader said, placing a hand on Youngjae’s back. “I’ll sit next to you. You can hold my hand if it gets too scary.”

Jinyoung wanted to throw up in his mouth until he realized that he and Mark probably sounded just like that to the rest of their members. Yugyeom, on the other hand, had no inhibitions and pretended to gag which earned him a laugh from Bambam. 

For it being in the summer, the line was pretty short. Mark requested the back of the train because it was apparently better but he and Jinyoung were actually in the second to last car. Jackson was behind them, Jaebum and Youngjae in front of them and then the two youngest in front of them. Jinyoung quickly found out that his boyfriend was right, there weren’t many drops. The point of this ride seemed to be the turns, which were incredibly fast. Because Mark was so light, he kept getting pushed into Jinyoung by gravity. Each time, Mark had this huge smile on his face and his eyes were all bright and shiny. It didn’t take long for Jinyoung to realize how much his boyfriend loved thrill rides. 

 

Ahead of them, the singer saw Youngjae sitting closely to Jaebum as the older had his arm around him. Jinyoung wondered how long Mark and him were going to be the only couple in Got7. 

Afterwards, Jackson’s wish was granted and they went to the Mad Hatter to grab ears. Jinyoung felt himself gravitating towards the sorcerer mickey ears and Mark just happened to buy the same ones. Bambam of course picked out the animal print ones while Jackson got a Buzz Lightyear ear hat and Youngjae picked out a Winnie the Pooh one. Jaebum got a big Goofy hat with the long ears and Yugyeom picked out just a plain black ear hat before Bambam convinced him to get the Tigger ears. Once everyone was fashioned with ears, they went on the Matterhorn Bobsleds. 

Eventually they made it over to California Adventure where Jinyoung and Mark split a Mickey ear ice cream bar. He had Youngjae take the picture on the pier with the ferris wheel in the background. Mark took too big of a bite and cracked the majority of the chocolate off and it ended up falling off the stick. Luckily Youngjae took a polaroid of their shocked faces too. 

 

With all the chocolate lining Mark’s lips, Jinyoung wanted so desperately to kiss them but he held off. So when they were traveling through the Bug’s Life area to Carsland, Jinyoung pulled Mark aside and kissed him. 

Neither of them wanted to pull away and there wasn’t anyone around but eventually the lack of breath caught up to them. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” Jinyoung said breathlessly.

Mark’s eyes widened in agreement as he nodded, “Me too.”

“Come on you guys, we’re leaving!” They heard Jaebum yell, only to be followed by Jackson shouting back at him. “Hold on! I found a bug that looks just like Bambam! Look Youngjae, don’t you think? He has those weird eyes…”

“I don’t have weird eyes!”

In front of him, Jinyoung saw Mark silently laughing as he went in for one last kiss before heading back. 

California Screamin’ was the debate of the day. Mark wanted to do it while it was still light out but it looked too scary for some of the other members, so they wanted time to work up to it. Every time someone said, “Okay, what next?” The big white roller coaster loomed in the distance. 

Finally, Mark convinced enough members to go on it with him. Youngjae and Jackson sat out for it and the rest went on. Jinyoung himself was a little apprehensive but after much coaxing, he thought that there was no point not to. What could go wrong?

After the ride, he felt a little queasy and Jackson got a little brave after Bambam and Yugyeom were boasting about how fun it was. So, the two switched. Jinyoung and Youngjae stood on the pier to watch the other boys take off after the famous countdown. He found his members easily, Jackson was practically crying as the coaster rounded the corner and got ready for the countdown. Jaebum was laughing at him and Mark was looking up at the pier trying to find his boyfriend. When their eyes connected he grinned this blistering smile before the announcer hit 1 and the rollercoaster zoomed off. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt uneasy watching his boyfriend leave that pier. And just as they rollercoaster reached the top of the second hill, it stopped and so did Jinyoung’s heart. He waited for what felt like years, but were probably seconds for the coaster to keep going but it didn’t. 

While Jinyoung was frozen in place, Youngjae was tugging on his sleeve, “This didn’t happen last time, hyung.”

The older felt his eyes widen and that’s when he started moving towards a cast member. He found one and asked in the most shaky english he’d ever spoken, “That’s not supposed to happen, right?”

Although Jinyoung’s heart was beating out of his chest, the cast member looked at him with a calm face, “Don’t worry, California Screamin’ will be back up in no time.”

He looked back up to the roller coaster and then back at the cast member, his hands trembling, “But what if it isn’t?”

Even though he was scared, Jinyoung had to hand it to her: this cast member was completely calm and her smile was kind. “Then we will have cast members safely escort our guests off the ride.” 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and answered the call immediately when he saw Mark’s face. 

“I can see you freaking out down there.”

Jinyoung looked up, trying to locate his boyfriend, but it was too high and the sun was still too bright. “They might have to take you off the ride.”

Through the phone, he could hear Mark’s calm and clear voice, “That’s okay. Hey no, I can see you shaking your head. Baby, I’ll be fine.”

His heart calmed the tiniest bit at the use of the pet name. They rarely used them outside of romantic or intimate moments and especially not in public, so it meant something a little special. But it also meant that Jinyoung was worrying Mark. 

Jinyoung licked his dry lips and said, “You’re so high up.”

He heard Mark’s soft laugh, “You know I’m not afraid of heights, love.”

“Yeah, but I am and I’m worried,” said Jinyoung, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Jinyoungie, you’re freaking out more than Jackson,” He could practically see Mark’s gentle eyes from the sound of the voice he was using. 

Scoffing, Jinyoung replied, “Now I know that’s not true. I can hear him whimpering.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s going on a roller coaster anytime soon,” Through all this, Jinyoung appreciated his boyfriend’s attempt at making the situation lighter. Jackson yelling, “Never again!” definitely made Jinyoung smile. 

He heard the announcer through the phone telling the riders that they were going to restart the ride. 

“You hear that babe? I’ll be back down in no time.”

Jinyoung nodded, but still didn’t feel okay. “I’m scared, Mark.”

The older laughed, “Why? You’re the one on the ground.”

He frowned, “What if something happens?”

“Like what? The ride turns back on and I go down the hill like normal?” Jinyoung frowned more at his boyfriend’s sarcasm. “You’re scowling right now, aren’t you? Jinyoungie, haven’t you heard? If you make a face like that, it’ll get stuck. And I wasn’t really planning on spending the rest of my life looking at your frowning face.”

He started grinning when Mark was teasing him but now Jinyoung’s eyes were wide, “The rest of your life?”

The singer hadn’t realized he repeated his boyfriend’s words back to him and now his cheeks were red. Was Mark just joking or did he mean it? 

But just then the announcer was telling them that they were about to start the ride back up and Mark said, “I love you, okay? I’ll see you soon.”

Jinyoung didn’t have time to say it back before Mark hung up. The roller coaster turned back on as promised and soon enough, the car was pulling back into it’s station. Waiting for Mark to walk out the exit was aggravating. All the other members came out first and Jackson practically ran off the ride but Mark just casually strolled out as if nothing had happened. The second Jinyoung saw him, he was running. As he basically crashed into the older, Jinyoung wrapped his arms tightly around Mark’s shoulders and buried his face into his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Wow,” He heard Jaebum chide. “Where’s my warm welcome? I got stuck on the ride too.”

He knew Jaebum was joking, but Jinyoung still whispered, “Fuck off” into Mark’s skin. He felt the soft rumble of Mark’s laugh echo from his chest. Jinyoung knew they were being way too affectionate and letting it go on for far too long but he still kissed the skin under his boyfriend’s ear before backing away and hitting Jaebum’s shoulder. 

 

After that, they stuck to rides that weren’t going to be terrifying if they broke down halfway through. Though he knew his boyfriend was safe and was probably never in any real danger, Jinyoung never strayed too far from Mark’s side.

Soon the parade arrived and Jackson and Yugyeom made everyone wait on the sidewalk so that they could be front row. The parade was entirely electrical, so at night it was a beautiful array of flashing colors and lights in the shape of all their favorite characters. Jinyoung smiled watching his members enjoy the spectacle as just regular guys. If there were any fans that spotted them, no one had made it obvious and that was nice. It was relaxing to let their guards down. 

When the fireworks started, the crowd was huge. Looking around, Jinyoung could barely see all of his members because of all the people. Mark must have been thinking the same thing, because he pulled Jinyoung close and they stood there watching the night sky illuminate with dazzling colors side by side. The younger rested his head on Mark’s shoulder and the older leaned his head in response. Despite the loud noises and almost overbearing fireworks, Jinyoung felt entirely at peace. His heart rate was low, his skin felt warm and he had Mark. Even if his boyfriend was just joking, Jinyoung knew he wanted to feel like this for the rest of his life. 

Carefree and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I have the next few chapters mostly written and I hope you liked this one??? I tried to include a lot. I think this next chapter is something that a few of you were looking forward to...so I hope you like that one as well. please comment and leave kudos <3 if you don't I wont update (lol jk)


	13. being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its my birthday! here is my birthday present to all of you :)

Jinyoung was excited to back home but as it turned out, there were a few drawbacks of going back to Korea. The first was that he had to leave Mark’s parent’s house. In the summer, he came to enjoy having a backyard and a pool. After Mark and him returned from Disneyland, the blonde dragged him outside to look at the sky. The moon was only a sliver that night, so the stars shined brighter than before. Mark pointed out Mars, which Jinyoung never realized wasn’t just a really red looking star and then a few constellations after that. 

“See those three stars in a line?” Jinyoung nodded, his eyes following his boyfriend’s finger pointed up to the sky. “That’s Orion’s Belt, and then a little over there, can you see it?” Jinyoung nodded again, using his own finger to point to it too. “That’s the Big Dipper.”

The singer had no idea that Mark paid much attention to the stars. All of Jinyoung’s life, he just acknowledged that the stars were there but had never put much thought into it. He felt Mark inch closer to him and Jinyoung looked over, smiling softly as he watched the blonde pull his arm down. Mark was oblivious to Jinyoung watching him as he made a little place for himself between Jinyoung’s arm and his chest, laying his head on the younger’s shoulder. 

He must have felt Jinyoung’s gaze because the older looked up, his dark eyes shining under the moonlight with a curious expression, “What?”

The younger smiled in amusement and replied, “You could have just asked, you know.”

Mark’s eyes creased and Jinyoung watched as his boyfriend’s smile widened, feeling his heart beat a little faster. The blonde reached across Jinyoung’s chest and pulled himself closer, closing his eyes, “Yeah, but I knew you would let me either way.”

Humming in agreement, Jinyoung explained, “You’re right, I would let you do anything.”

“Would you do anything I ask?” Mark questioned, moving his head to find a more comfortable nook in between Jinyoung’s shoulder and chest.

Without taking a moment to think it over, the singer said yes. Through the thin fabric of his shirt, he could feel Mark’s smile grow. “Then let’s sleep out here tonight.”

Jinyoung frowned, it was on the warmer side for it being nighttime but he didn’t think it was warm enough. His boyfriend was only wearing a tank top and shorts, hardly enough to keep him warm. “It’ll get too cold.”

“And?” Mark yawned and then squeezed his boyfriend’s side. “That’s why I have you.”

Although Jinyoung wasn’t quiet sold on the idea, he decided it would be alright for a little bit. Kissing the older’s hair, he said, “Okay, love.”

Mark pressed his lips to Jinyoung’s chest as a sleepy thank you and brought his leg up to slide over his boyfriend’s. 

As predicted, soon enough the older was fast asleep. Jinyoung laid there with his eyes tracing the constellations that his boyfriend had pointed out to him earlier with his arms wrapped around the small blonde. He felt a cold breeze graze his skin and Jinyoung pursed his lips. He wanted to grant Mark’s wish but also felt a little worried that if it got too cold that the older could get sick. 

A few minutes later another breeze came, causing goosebumps to appear on the older’s skin. Jinyoung rubbed at Mark’s exposed arms in attempt to keep them warm but the goosebumps persevered and the younger decided to call it quits. 

He carefully got up, picking up his still sleeping boyfriend into his arms, making sure to softly lay Mark’s head against his chest. As they passed through the door back into the house, Jinyoung thought that Mark must have been really been tired if he hadn’t already woken up. The blonde hadn’t stirred in his arms, not even when Jinyoung laid him down on his bed. 

Mark did, however, shiver in his sleep. Jinyoung hoped that wrapping his arms around the older would help, as well as covering them in Mark’s blankets. His boyfriend didn’t shiver again so after a few minutes, Jinyoung let himself fall asleep as well. 

He will definitely miss the backyard. Jinyoung thought that he would also miss Mark’s family as well. Not just for how nice and hospitable they were, but also for how they tease Mark. Since he was the oldest in Got7, the blonde didn’t get teased that much. Jinyoung fell in love with Mark’s blush all over again with the Tuans.

The day after Disneyland, they were scheduled to leave midday so Mark’s siblings came over for breakfast. It was their last meal with Mark’s family so the blonde was telling stories of their life back in Seoul.

“There was this one morning when the alarm kept going off and I tried to turn if off but Jinyoung wouldn’t move and--”

“Jinyoung? You were sleeping next to Jinyoung?” Mark’s older sister asked, a twinkle in her eye.

Mark flushed immediately, “Well yeah, but that’s not the--”

The singer didn’t quite understand why Mark seemed so embarrassed, they slept next to each other every night.

Mark’s other sister caught on to whatever was going on and smirked, “I thought you shared a room with Youngjae?”

“W-Well I do, I mean I did but,” The blonde was stumbling over his words and the smirks on his sibling’s faces were growing. “But um, Jinyoung has a single so uh…”

His oldest sister was twirling her fork as she asked, “So you moved in with him?”

Jinyoung nodded and next to him he saw Mark chewing on his bottom lip.

“And when was that?”

“About 2 weeks after we started dating,” Jinyoung answered, not seeing the harm in it.

Mark’s brother raised his eyebrow, “Two weeks? Little soon, don’t you think?”

Turning his head to the side, Jinyoung replied in confusion, “We’ve technically been living together for 5 years now.”

Next to him, Mark said, “That’s… That’s not what they mean, Jinyoung.”

“So basically, you decided to spare poor Youngjae on having to walk in on that?”

Jinyoung heard Mark’s father chuckle from the kitchen and say, “Oh, I don’t think they spared them anything. From the sounds of it, Jackson walked in on them yesterday.”

“O-Oh,” Jinyoung stuttered, finally picking up what was going on. “That’s what you meant.”

The pink over Mark’s cheeks returned as he said, “Yeah…”

“But you’re wrong actually,” Jinyoung stated, which had Mark’s family turning to look at him. But Jinyoung turned to smile at his boyfriend as he continued. “Mark moved into my room because he could only fall asleep if--”

“Oh my god, no,” The blonde groaned.

Grinning now, Jinyoung jested, “What? It’s cute.”

Diverting his eyes down to his plate, Mark quietly said, “It’s embarrassing.”

Meanwhile, Mark’s siblings were watching the interaction with interest. One asked, “What is it?”

Smiling, Jinyoung happily replied, “He can’t sleep unless he’s with me.”

He heard Mark’s sisters’ “Aww” and then Mark confessed, “It’s your heartbeat.”

“Hmm?”

The blonde put down his fork, biting his lip again and then met Jinyoung’s eyes. “I can’t sleep without your heartbeat,” He admitted. “It’s so calming, I fall asleep right away.”

“That’s got to be the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard,” Mark’s brother said and color of the older’s cheeks darkened.

Mark’s older sister hit his arm and said, “Hey! I think it’s cute.”

Not having looked away from his boyfriend’s vulnerable eyes, Jinyoung gently led a stray blonde hair back to place and then placed his hand on Mark’s cheek. “Me too.”

Something he knew he was definitely going to miss was the bed there. Getting back to Seoul, the two crashed as soon as they got home. But the free fall into bed wasn’t as graceful as they had come to expect. 

After Mark knocked heads with Jinyoung and had to lay as close to the singer as possible to make sure he didn’t fall off the bed, he complained, “I forgot how small this bed was.”

Jinyoung smirked, “Well, it was really only made for one person but you kind of made that difficult.”

The older pouted, “But you like it when we share.”

Pulling his boyfriend close, Jinyoung cupped Mark’s jaw and kissed his forehead, “You’re not wrong.”

Looking down at their squished bodies, Jinyoung frowned. He hadn’t thought that the bed was that small before but after sleeping in Mark’s roomy bed, he was starting to think otherwise. “But, I do think this bed is a little small for the both of us.”

His boyfriend yawned and turned around, signalling to Jinyoung that he wanted to be spooned. Jinyoung happily obliged as Mark lazily said, “Maybe we should get a bigger one.”

Leaving light kisses on the back of the older’s neck, Jinyoung replied, “There’s not enough space, my love, we would have to change rooms.”

Mark took his boyfriend’s hand and held it close to his chest, “Or change apartments.”

The younger was going to question his boyfriend further but Mark had already drifted off to sleep. Did he mean move out? Could they even do that? The questioned floated around his head until he felt himself succumbing to his exhaustion. 

 

 

Once the tour ended, Jinyoung’s parents demanded that he come over for dinner since they claimed it had been forever since they saw each other. It hadn’t exactly been forever, but the singer agreed that it had been a while. He was thankful that their company was giving them a few days off before resuming their usual schedule. 

He took the train from Seoul and over the years, he had gotten used to this trip. It was about four hours, which to him, was an awkward amount of time. Long enough to get far into a book, but not enough to finish it. Which always left him with this nagging feeling because once he arrived in Jinae, he wanted to spend the whole time with his parents. He had to wait until later to finish it and then he was left feeling distracted.

However, this time he had the perfect solution: bring a book he had already started. Though, part way through the trip, Jinyoung started thinking. And then he couldn’t stop. His book was left abandoned in his lap as he anxiously thought about his evening with his parents. The whole rest of the tour, Jinyoung kept thinking about how easily Mark’s parents accepted him and his relationship with their son. 

It felt like he was already a part of their family, even more so than they already made him and the rest of the members feel. Mark’s parents were always kind and generous to Got7, they opened their hearts and their home to the six boys so easily. But Jinyoung wondered if his own parents would do the same.

Of course, all the members knew each other’s parents. Jinyoung’s parents knew Mark. They liked Mark, just as they liked all the members. Or, well they always said that but in the back of Jinyoung’s head he always felt like a couple of members were just a little too much for them. Jinyoung had always been the quiet, cordial son. He was studious and polite, and his sisters were similar. So, his parents were used to that sort of behavior and Jinyoung was glad that his boyfriend was quiet as well. Maybe, just maybe if he told them about his relationship, they would be okay with it because at least it was Mark. At least he was also quiet and respectful and gorgeous and wonderful and every other positive word in the dictionary.

But was Jinyoung really going to tell them?

He had been wrestling with it for a long time, even before Mark came along. Jinyoung always told himself that once he had a serious boyfriend, he would tell them. How could he not? He would want to spend the holidays with his boyfriend and to invite him to his family’s outings and show off whoever he fell madly in love with. He thought that his love for whoever this boy was would give him the courage to tell his parents the truth. And Mark has, in many ways he has. But that didn’t mean that Jinyoung felt completely ready. Though, he wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready. At this point it was just a leap of faith.

When his parents greeted him at the train station, his mother made a comment about how he looked well. She even hinted that Jinyoung must have someone taking care of him. Jinyoung could have told her right then and there, that yes, actually he did have someone. But he didn’t. 

On the car ride back, Jinyoung sat in the back seat, looking out the window. He missed it here. It didn’t matter how many years he spent in Seoul, this was home. Everything was better here, he swore that even the sun shined brighter. That the air smelled cleaner, that the water was clearer. 

But today, despite all of this, Jinyoung felt disconnected. He was harboring a secret. It wasn’t a malicious one. But it could change the way his parents see him. It could affect his relationship with them and the rest of his family. They were proud that he was a singer, but Jinyoung always felt like they wanted more for him. That he should have gone to college, major in something that pays well and then find a pretty girl and get married. That was always the unspoken route they had planned for him. 

When he said that he wanted to sing, that he wanted to be on stage, the response wasn’t amazing. But just like anything he put his mind to, Jinyoung worked diligently. He balanced singing lessons with keeping up perfect grades and dancing on the side. It became undeniable that he had talent and eventually Jinyoung proved his worth and was allowed to audition for JYP. When he came in first, tied with Jaebum at the audition, his parents beamed. It was as if all their hesitation, side glances and pursed lips had never happened. 

Jinyoung wondered if this was going to be something similar: disappointment and then eventual acceptance. Or if it would always just be disappointment, or even disgust. How long could he continue faking it? Forever? Or was the truth inevitable? Was he only buying time at this point? These questions rattled around in his head more and more often these days. 

They were sitting down for dinner and Jinyoung was distracted. His fingers drummed on the table and his eyes weren’t focused. He was weighing the pros and cons over and over in his mind, trying to figure out what would be the best way to go from here.

“Jinyoung,” He heard his name and shifted his focus to his father across from him. “Is something wrong?”

He smiled, a little too widely and shook his head, “No, I’m sorry. I guess I’m still a bit jet lagged.”

It was a lie, of course. A second chance had come and gone.

During dinner, Jinyoung tried to pretend that everything was fine. He kept telling himself that his parents didn’t notice, but even he knew that wasn’t true. He thought it would be easy, they were just asking him about the new album and congratulating him on his title track. Though, his words were hesitant and his smiles were belated. He got worried that they would switch to asking about another song he wrote, Higher. They must have seen his how his behaviour became increasingly more anxious, so they changed the subject. 

“So, how was tour? Did you meet any cute Americans?” His mother asked.

For the first time, Jinyoung smiled a real smile. This was safe, it wasn’t a lie at all. He had met a cute American, just not on tour. “Yeah.”

“Oh?” She asked, noting his change. “Anyone in particular?”

Nodding, Jinyoung said, “I met someone, actually.”

He felt brave hiding behind false pretenses. His father’s expression turned more interested. “What is she like?”

Jinyoung tried his hardest to not grind his teeth at the use of the word she, but he continued none the less. “Beautiful.”

Although Mark was handsome, he was also beautiful. He played up his manliness for photos and fans but when he was with Jinyoung, he always seemed so soft and small. His features looked delicate instead of sharp, his smiles tender instead of rough. If his parents would have asked if Mark, or this made up girl was pretty, Jinyoung would have said yes in a heartbeat. 

His mother seemed to be aching at her son’s short answers, “Oh? Tell us more. What does she look like?”

Filled with images and memories of his boyfriend, Jinyoung barely acknowledged that his mom said she, too. He smiled genuinely, “Blonde, with these deep brown eyes that I feel like I could get lost in. They’re always shining so brightly, not even the sun could compete with those eyes.”

He could go on for hours about Mark if someone would let him. Behind his eyes, Jinyoung wasn’t looking at his parents, instead he was thinking about how his boyfriend looked at him after he gave him a kiss goodbye that day. When Jinyoung told him he had to go or else he would miss the train, Mark had pouted playfully and then attacked Jinyoung with soft kisses. The singer wasn’t allowed to leave without telling his boyfriend that he loved him at least three times. He swore Mark’s expression got softer and more affectionate after each word.

“And that smile,” Jinyoung’s lips turned up and he could feel how corny his smile and his words were. “It’s gorgeous, breathtaking even. And that laugh, it’s the best sound in the world. I could listen to him laugh for hours---”

“Him?”

Jinyoung felt like he got hit by a bus. He was so lost in a dreamy state that he hadn’t realized what he had said. He was at a crossroads. Jinyoung could attempt to correct his father and say that he meant to say her… but did he want to?

This was chance number three. This time, could he take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think??? what's gonna happen???   
> Oh! also you can visit me on twitter too in case you wanted to see me dying over how beautiful jinyoung is and maybe ask me about the story :) I'm @peachjinyounq


	14. went

Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak, to correct himself. To pretend that he didn’t just say that, but nothing came out. He couldn’t find the words to hide behind. So, instead he just said, “Yes.”

 

His father narrowed his eyes, his aged lines creasing further, looking confused. Beside him, Jinyoung’s mother seemed confused as well, but not in the same way. Her expression was more surprised, her eyebrows lifted as if she hadn’t expected her son to say that. Both of them looked unsure of what to say or ask next, as Jinyoung’s response was vague.

 

“What are you saying, son?” His father asked, not seeming that he was quite catching on, or at least, not wanting to.

 

Jinyoung felt his heart pick up it’s pace. He was used to this reaction but usually it was because of Mark, usually it was in a good way. But not this time. His skin felt hot and he could feel his father’s stare burning into him. Jinyoung barely looked up to meet his eyes to measly say, “That I’m, well I’m not dating a girl.”

 

He cringed at his short and ambiguous answers but at the same time, the voice in his head was telling him to jump ship now. These faint replies were sort of a poorly planned safety net, not quite saying the truth but also not being too forthcoming with information so that he could back peddle if he really needed to.

 

His mother hesitated, “But you are with someone?”

 

Jinyoung nodded, “Very happily so.”

 

That he was sure of.

 

“And you met…,” Her eyes looking calculating as she paused for a second. “him on tour?”

 

This time, Jinyoung shook his head, “No.”

 

He took a deep breath and decided to be truthful, “He is American, but I didn’t meet him on tour.”

 

Her eyes were still calculating, but Jinyoung watched a small smile grow across her lips, “I see.”

 

Jinyoung’s father on the other hand still looked confused. His eyes were fixated on the table, distant as he tried to put this all together. He blinked and then asked his wife, “What do you see?”

 

His mother’s smile grew bigger as she leaned back in her chair, “Well, didn’t you suspect it?”

 

The singer’s eyes flew from his mother’s to his father’s, and then back to his mother’s, trying to understand. Did she know about him already? Had his parents talked about this before?

 

“Suspect what?” His father asked. He seemed to be getting annoyed and now Jinyoung was the one waiting for answers.

 

His mother turned to look at Jinyoung, “It was your sister who brought it up first, you know.”

 

Jinyoung blinked, not understanding. He wanted to hope for the best, that he was just telling them what they already knew but the little voice in his head kept telling him to expect the worst.

 

“Don’t you think it’s weird that Jinyoung never talks about girls?” She said, imitating one of his sister’s voices. “And don’t you think he’s a little too close with his best friend?”

 

He could feel his cheeks warm and something shimmered in his mom’s eyes, “I hadn’t ever thought about it until she started saying things like that. I had always assumed you were too invested in your studies to care about dating, but it was always in the back of my mind. And then…”

 

Her eyes flickered down and then back up to meet Jinyoung’s. They were sad. The lines on the side of her eyes deepened. “One day you came home and you went straight to your room. I swore I saw tears but you refused to look at me.”

 

Jinyoung winced. He knew exactly what day she was talking about. He hadn’t wanted her to see him because he knew that he would have to explain why he was crying but… he couldn’t. Not yet.

“And then you didn’t come out for dinner either. I asked you the next day when you finally came out for lunch if Daehyun was still coming over for lunch and I don’t think I’ve ever seen your expression change so fast. You left and when you came home, you didn’t talk to anyone for three days.”

 

Jinyoung looked down, also remembering. He had two boyfriends in high school, the first wasn’t that serious, it was mostly just fooling around. But Daehyun...He thought that was his first love. When Daehyun broke up with him, Jinyoung was devastated. It was towards the end of high school, when exams were coming up and Jinyoung was struggling to make grades and also keep up with his singing and dance lessons.

 

He was already so stressed and trying to make time for his boyfriend but trying to keep their relationship going just stressed him out even more. Jinyoung needed the support more than ever but, instead Daehyun broke up with him. Being with Mark now and realizing what love and support really feels like, he’s sure that what he had with Daehyun was never really love. He knows that now.

 

“And after that we never saw Daehyun again. The two of you were so close, so I was surprised. I didn’t want to upset you again, so I never asked what happened but,” She said with a somber voice, and then she found Jinyoung’s eyes. “He broke your heart, didn’t he?”

 

Jinyoung nodded weakly. A part of him was thankful that she was putting the pieces together but he hadn’t thought about Daehyun in a long time. It wasn’t that still Jinyoung harbored feelings for the guy, but Jinyoung had taken the breakup badly and the echo of hurt still remained.

 

She smiled sadly and put her hand over Jinyoung’s, “I’m sorry you had to go through that alone, honey. You didn’t deserve that.”

 

Just as Jinyoung was about to say thank you, his father cut in, “I don’t understand, you’re acting like Daehyun dumped him or something. Jinyoung just got too busy with school and everything to hang out with him.”

 

The words felt cold coming out of his father’s mouth. As if the suggestion that Jinyoung could have dated Daehyun was absurd.

 

Clenching his jaw, Jinyoung said, “He was my boyfriend, dad.”

 

He wanted to look his father in the eyes, to see his reaction but he felt too upset to do so.

 

“The guy who I thought I was in love with left me because I didn’t have enough time for him. I spent months blaming myself, thinking that if I had just put more effort in, we would have still been together.”

 

When Jinyoung finally made eye contact, his father looked like he had been slapped across the face. He definitely wasn’t expecting to hear that.

 

Jinyoung felt his mom squeeze his hand, “It wasn’t your fault, Jinyoung. You’ve always been busy and if he couldn’t handle that then he never cared enough to deserve you.”

 

He was surprised at the amount of support he was receiving from his mother, he hadn’t expected her to be this kind. His father on the other hand wasn’t taking it as well. He hadn’t said anything else yet, but Jinyoung could tell that he definitely wouldn’t be saying as nice of things as Jinyoung’s mom was.

 

“I know,” He smiled at her, thankful for at least one parent being understanding. He hadn’t really expected to talk about past relationships, so instead he moved on to Mark. “And don’t worry, my current boyfriend is very understanding and takes good care of me.”

 

And it was true. Mark knew when to give him space, even though he quickly realized how little Jinyoung truly needed it. Even when Jinyoung needed space from the other members, he always sought out his boyfriend. Sometimes all he needed was to fall asleep in Mark’s arms or to feel the older’s gentle fingers running through his hair as Jinyoung read for hours. Being with Mark made Jinyoung realize that he didn’t need to run away from his problems, it only meant that he needed to run to the right person.

 

That was when his father said something half under his breath. It was loud enough that Jinyoung could hear it but not loud enough that Jinyoung thought he was supposed to hear it. The singer winced when he thought he heard his father say, “Aren’t men the ones who are supposed to do the taking care of, not be taken care of?”

 

He grinded his teeth and retorted back, “I do take care of him, very well actually. His parents even told me so.”

 

Jinyoung hadn’t thought he would have to defend himself. He thought that if his parents disapproved of him and his preferences, that it would be more passive aggressive and less outright of a disapproval. The bit about Mark’s parents just slipped out in defense.

 

“You’ve already met his parents and yet we’re only hearing about him now?” His mother said, partially surprised but a hint of sadness lingered on her words.

 

Instead of letting his father get the best of him, Jinyoung smiled proudly, “I stayed with them for a few days and they really seem to like me, Mom.” He bit his lip nervously. “I didn’t tell you before because I was scared of what you would think of me.”

 

For that last part, he tried to make eye contact with his father but the older man was purposefully looking away. Jinyoung felt disheartened. He had been expecting this and he tried his best to prepare himself for this rejection but it still hurt. He felt angry, sure, but he mostly just felt hurt. He wanted his parents to give him that warm, kind feeling that Mark’s parents gave him.

 

His mother on the other hand nodded in an understanding way, “Well, I don’t think any less of you, honey. It will take some getting used to, but I hope to meet him soon.”

 

That was when Jinyoung’s ears went a little red, “Ah, well the thing is, you’ve already met him.”

 

Her smile grew greater and Jinyoung decided to just ignore his father at this point and enjoy the warm smile his mother was giving him, “Somehow I expected this once you said he was American.”

 

Jinyoung laughed, “Everyone else seemed to expect it too. Even Mark’s parents.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jinyoung saw his father’s expression change but he was thankful that his mother’s stayed constant. Her smile only grew.

 

“Well, I still want to meet him again. He’ll come for Chuseok?”

 

His facial expression must had been vivid because she laughed and explained, “If he means as much to you as he seems, then I want to treat him as family. Plus your sisters will want to meet him too.”

 

Jinyoung smiled, happy that at least his mother took it well.

 

After washing the dishes, he checked his back pocket and found that his phone wasn’t there.

 

“Looking for this?” He heard his mom say.

 

Jinyoung looked up and and saw his phone in his mother’s hand. She laughed at his surprised expression and explained, “It was on the dining table. It kept buzzing so I picked it up. ”

 

Her amused expression had him confused until Jinyoung took his phone from her outstretched hand and saw the wall of notifications from his boyfriend.

 

MK: how was your train ride?

MK: is it warm there?? I still think you should have grabbed your cardigan…

MK: I just checked the weather and it says its warm but what if you get cold at night? :(

MK: babeeeeeeeee

MK: oh youre probably busy with your parents sorry

MK: text me back when you can, okay? <3 <3

MK: I love you

 

“Oh wow,” He said. He was half embarrassed but he also thought it was precious that Mark thought of him and texted him that much. They were rarely ever more than an arm’s length away from each other so the most Mark ever texted him was for dumb stuff like when Jinyoung was looking for something in the kitchen and he would get a text like “cute butt lol”.

 

“It's good to know he cares,” She said with a smile. “How long have you two been together anyways?”

 

His mother came to his side and picked up a towel to start drying the dishes with him. It occurred to him that he didn’t know where his father went after dinner. Pushing that thought away, Jinyoung slid his phone into his back pocket and replied, “About half a year now.”

 

The words surprised him, Jinyoung hadn’t thought about it much. But the summer was ending and they started dating early spring, so it was getting to be around half a year. It felt like so much longer, though. Usually when a couple starts dating, they go on a few dates, start to get serious, then they stay the night a few times, maybe do weekends at each other’s places and maybe eventually move in together. Him and Mark did the complete opposite. There were no awkward dates but they moved in to one bed pretty quick. They fell into their relationship as if it had always been there because in a way, it had.

 

“Oh?” She seemed surprised as well. “I would have thought you’ve been dating longer than that.”

 

He smiled to himself, “It feels like it.”

 

“I’ve never seen you smile like that,” His mother commented in a soft voice. “He really makes you happy, doesn’t he?”

 

Jinyoung met her eyes, feeling his ears warm as he said, “He does.”

 

Her expression got more curious, “Is it serious?”

 

“Definitely,” Jinyoung agreed immediately. “I can’t imagine my life without him.”

 

His mother smiled at him and said, “Then I’m happy for you.”

 

 

Once Jinyoung got to his room, he looked at his messages again. He imagined Mark laying in their bed pouting at his phone wondering why Jinyoung wasn’t replying. He checked the time and it wasn’t too late, so Mark was probably still up.

 

JY: hi

JY: I love you too

 

He wasn’t surprised at all when Mark replied instantly.

 

MK: I missed you are you ok how was dinner what are you doing rn can I call you

 

Grinning, Jinyoung felt his eyes crease at his boyfriend’s text. It wasn’t long before Mark’s goofy smiling face was lighting up his screen and Mark’s line from See The Light started playing. He had recorded a different version where he says “hey babe” instead of “hey girl”. Jinyoung made it his ringtone instantly.

 

“Do you know how annoying everyone else is when you’re not here?”

 

“Hi,” Jinyoung replied, his smile could be heard through his voice. “Nice to talk to you too.”

 

“I’m serious, Jinyoungie!” Mark whined. “And what’s with this whole sleeping alone thing? Your pillow doesn’t even smell like you anymore, what am I supposed to do?”

 

He laughed and Jinyoung could practically hear Mark frowning. “It’s only one night, you can make it without me. I promise.”

 

Mark huffed, “Well yeah, I can, but I don’t want to. But anyways, how are your parents?”

 

In his old room, Jinyoung was laying down in his bed with one arm behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Hm, complicated I guess.”

 

His boyfriend’s reply was quick, “Oh? How so?”

 

“Well, I,” Jinyoung realized that he didn’t know where to start. “I kind of came out to them.”

 

“Babe, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!” Mark’s words were genuine and hearing his voice made Jinyoung smile when he felt like doing the opposite. “How did they react?”

 

He felt himself biting his lip, “My mom seemed surprisingly okay. Part of me thinks it’s an act, but at least she’s fine with it. She wants you to come for Chuseok.”

 

“She does? But doesn’t your whole family get together for Chuseok?”

 

The singer nodded but then realized that Mark couldn’t see him so he said, “Yeah, but I guess my sisters had already figured out I didn’t like girls so hopefully it won’t be too awkward.”

 

He heard Mark’s beautiful laugh through the phone and felt the corners of his mouth tug into a small smile, “It must be a sister thing for them to figure out our sexuality before anyone else.”

 

“Must be,” While Jinyoung loved hearing Mark laugh, the weight of his parent’s different reactions were getting to him.

 

“Are you okay?” His boyfriend asked. “You didn’t tell me how your dad reacted.”

 

Jinyoung sighed and closed his eyes, “He wouldn’t even look at me, Mark.”

 

The line was silent for a moment before he heard Mark’s soft voice, “I’m so sorry, Jinyoung.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jinyoung heard himself say habitually. But it wasn’t okay.

 

“No, it’s not,” Mark combatted. “Your his son, it’s not fair that he would treat you like this because of something so insignificant.”

 

“You’re not insignificant, love.”

 

Jinyoung could practically hear Mark grinning, “Well, no but whether you fall in love with me or some random girl shouldn’t matter. Your preferences don’t matter in the long run, but your happiness does and he should see that.”

 

Laughing without amusement, Jinyoung said dryly, “You should tell him that.”

 

“Honestly, I would if you wanted me to,” His boyfriend’s voice completely sincere.

 

The singer rolled over onto his side. He could see what his boyfriend meant now, having no one there to wrap his arms around felt weird.

 

“You’re so good to me.”

 

“I try,” Mark’s voice was soft and genuine.

 

“I know, I love you.”

 

And then Jinyoung got to hear his favorite words, “I love you too.”

 

A second passed and Mark asked, “What time do you think you’ll come back?”

 

Jinyoung thought for a second before saying a time and then asking why. He could hear Mark smiling through the phone, “Because I miss you, duh. And because we still have another day off and I want to take you out on a date. ”

 

“Is that so?” He couldn’t deny how happy that made him. It was so simple, but it made his stomach flutter.

 

There was a pause and Jinyoung smiled because Mark was probably nodding, forgetting that Jinyoung couldn’t see him. “We should just do something fun to get your mind off this, you know? Spend the day together?”

 

His eyelids started to feel heavy, “Mhm.”

 

“Are you tired?”

 

“Mhm,” He replied again.

 

“Okay, I’ll let you sleep then,” Mark said. “Goodnight, Jinyoungie.”

 

His eyes were closed but he smiled at his boyfriend’s sweet voice, “Goodnight, I love you.”

 

“Love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he did it!!!!
> 
> what do you think they should do for their date? :)
> 
> oh, also I'm making it my goal to get to 200 kudos! I hadn't realized we were so close, so I hope we get there <3


	15. came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, long time no see!
> 
> so I kind of abandoned this story because I felt like it wasn't going anywhere (it wasn't) and because I felt like you guys didn't really care for it anymore. 
> 
> but then zion.t released snow and suddenly I had inspiration and so..well, this happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it~

Mark got up early that day. He hadn’t slept well at all. The bed felt too cold without Jinyoung’s body heat and the room felt too quiet and too empty. The blonde missed his boyfriend and he was sad to hear that Jinyoung’s parents didn’t take the news as well as he had hoped. Mark had wished that everything would be as smooth of a transition as it had been for his own parents. 

But it wasn’t and the blonde knew that there wasn’t really anything he could do about it, and that made his heart lurch. If he couldn’t change the situation, Mark at least wanted to change his boyfriend’s mood. So, Mark decided to surprise Jinyoung and meet him at the train station.

But getting ready that morning felt weird. No one came in halfway through his shower and shampooed his hair for him. There were no soapy kisses left on his shoulder, no whispered words of endearment. 

Mark couldn’t even remember the last time he actually put toothpaste on his own toothbrush, Jinyoung always did it for him. Which would lead to Jinyoung smiling at him with a foamy mouth once Mark thanked him. There was no one to stand next to him and make dumb faces in the mirror with as he blow dried his hair. Mark didn’t feel arms wrap around his shoulders or Jinyoung’s soft cheeks against his as he told Mark how beautiful he was. No soft kiss on his neck before his boyfriend left to go change. Everything just felt so off, Mark didn’t feel right. 

Walking back to their room, Mark felt saddened again when he saw that his boyfriend wasn’t already there waiting for him. Part of him expected to see Jinyoung rummaging through their drawers, trying to find something to wear. He missed when his boyfriend would look up at him as Mark walked through the door and smile one of those sweet smiles. 

Mark just sighed, he was being ridiculous if he was honest with himself. His boyfriend was gone for less than 24 hours and already he was feeling the impact of not having the singer there with him. It made him realize how much he had grown into the routine that him and Jinyoung had created together. 

Upon deciding what to wear, Mark thought back to the clothes that Jinyoung had packed the day before. He remembered that the younger had brought a striped shirt and so Mark decided to steal one of Jinyoung’s favorite striped sweaters to match him. Smiling at his appearence in the mirror, Mark felt pretty proud of himself. He threw on a green hat, even though he knew Jinyoung would bug him about it all day. But part of him wanted his boyfriend to nag him. He wanted to see Jinyoung smile when Mark finally gave in and took it off. 

 

He was passing through the living room on his way to the front door when Mark heard a whine from the couch, “Hyung.”

Deadpanning, Mark turned and asked Jackson, “What?”

The short rapper pouted, “You didn’t make eggs this morning.”

Mark raised an eyebrow at him.

“You always make eggs on the mornings we have off,” Jackson claimed. “Is it because Jinyoung isn’t here? Am I not as special now?”

Cracking a smile, Mark replied, “I’m actually leaving to go eat with Jinyoung now.”

Jackson’s eyes lit up and his whole body posture changed, “Oh? Is he back already?”

Shaking his head, Mark said, “No, I’m surprising him at the train station. We’re going on a date today.”

The younger frowned and leaned back into the couch, “Why doesn’t anyone do cute things like that for me? I’m cute too, you know. I can wear glasses and cardigans!”

Mark laughed at Jackson’s desperation, “Yeah, but you still wouldn’t be Jinyoung. Why don’t you ask Jaebum or bug Jooheon to take you out?”

A light bulb went off and Jackson quickly grabbed his phone from the table, “Good idea. Jooheon is younger, so he would even pay for me.”

The older rapper snickered and left the apartment, partially feeling guilty for the 5 missed calls and 10 text messages that the Monsta X rapper was about to receive. 

Wandering through the city alone felt odd as well. This used to be one of his pass times but now it felt so foreign. Mark hadn’t realized how much his life had changed with Jinyoung at his side. Before he had felt lonely. He was happy performing and happy spending his time as a Got7 member but Mark had often felt as if something in his life was missing.

It was too cheesy to think that Jinyoung was that missing something but the love and support that the younger gave him was irreplaceable. Mark had always felt comfortable around him and it was no doubt that Jinyoung and the other members loved and cared for him but even before, Jinyoung had felt different. 

Mark remembered this one time that he was feeling particularly homesick. It was during the promotion of their second comeback and while Mark loved going to music shows and meeting fans, he missed home. He had felt jealous of Yugyeom, who was only a bus ride away from his home in Seoul. It had been hard keeping in touch with his friends and family, but especially hard during promotions when they barely had any time to themselves and when all his loved ones were on a 16 hour time difference.

During that time, Mark had been secluding himself from the group. He only smiled when the camera was on and went back to his phone the second they were done. Mark admittedly had noticed Jinyoung’s glances but was too lost in his own feelings to care.

One night after a long day of interviews where Mark had let it slip that he missed America, he heard a soft knock on his door. Reluctantly, he called to whoever it was that they could come in.

He saw Jinyoung’s head poke in and then saw the convenience store bag the singer was carrying. Mark wanted to groan. It was nice of Jinyoung to make sure he ate, since he didn’t go to dinner with the rest of them but Mark really wasn’t feeling ramyeon at the moment. 

“I, um, I brought you something,” Jinyoung said cautiously. He eyes flickered to meet Mark’s and then away.

“Thanks,” Mark responded, a little too curtly but he couldn’t help it. When he saw Jinyoung’s face fall, he felt so bad. The singer didn’t deserve that.

“I can just, uh, leave these here if you---”

Sighing, Mark interrupted him, “No, it’s okay Jinyoung, you can stay. What did you get me anyways?”

The younger plopped onto the floor and started searching through the bag. Mark noticed his ears getting red and smiled, it was cute. His ears always warmed when he got embarrassed and it made the rapper more curious.

“Well, it took me a while to find these,” Jinyoung confessed. “I had no idea what I was really looking for, I had to look it up online but…”

Mark watched as Jinyoung started pulling out Cheetos, Poptarts, Doritos and Twizzlers.

His mouth started watering instantly, “Oh my god.”

Jinyoung laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, I really don’t know what half these are but the website said that Americans like them so I just thought that maybe they would make you feel less homesick?”

Forgetting the food on the floor, Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck. “Thank you.”

The younger patted his back hesitantly. “You’re welcome, hyung.”

It wasn’t going to make LA any closer but it meant a lot to him that one of his members would do that for him. 

After that, Mark felt a tiny crush blossom. He ignored it most of the time, but every once in awhile he would see Jinyoung’s ears get red paired with a shy smile and feel his heart burst. But then when the singer started ignoring him, Mark had thought that he had made his crush too obvious but apparently he hadn’t made it obvious enough. These days, Mark wondered what would have happened if he would have confessed sooner. 

 

When he got to the train station, Mark had about 10 minutes until Jinyoung’s train arrived. So, to kill time he decided to pull out his phone and log into their vlive account. He figured that their fans would be interested in what he was doing that day since they haven’t live streamed in a little while. He had forgotten to bring a selfie stick so Mark just looked like he was facetiming, which was probably a good thing to avoid attention.

 

“Hello!” He said cheerfully. Truthfully, he was pretty happy. Mark was excited to see his boyfriend and he didn’t even have to overplay his mood for the fans. Knowing that he was going to see Jinyoung soon was good enough. 

“Ah, I bet you’re wondering what I’m doing right now,” He said with a cute smile. Mark spun around to show a train behind him. “I’m at the train station.”

He saw comments flying by asking him where he was going so he shook his head and grinned, “I’m not going anywhere, I’m actually waiting for Jinyoung.” 

The worst part about mentioning Jinyoung in front of fans was that he always smiled too much. So this time Mark tried to control his usually million watt smile that he got when talking about his boyfriend and just smiled his normal amount. He hoped the way his eyes brightened was lost in the crappy live stream quality. 

“Yeah, since we have a few days off, he went to his parent’s house so I’m just picking him up from the station.”

He saw some fans comment on how cute that was.

“Cute?” He laughed. “Aww, maybe. He hasn’t been feeling well so I wanted to come cheer him up.”

The comments went by quickly but Mark kept seeing #boyfriendgoals and he might have smiled a little too wide. He laughed to cover it up and said, “Boyfriend goals? Yeah, I think everyone in Got7 are boyfriend goals. They’re all so nice.”

Mark knew what some of the fans had really meant but he just pretended and brought it back to his members instead. It was hard sometimes to not show how totally and completely in love he was with Jinyoung, but Mark hoped that the fans didn’t notice too much. 

He saw someone asking what he was doing with his day off. “Ah, I think Jinyoung and I are getting food somewhere.”

Hearts covered the screen and then he got the usual questions about the other members. “Hmm, I think Jackson might hang out with some friends today. I heard the maknaes say something about laser tag last night. And then I think Jaebum and Youngjae are writing songs.”

After hearing about the possibility of new songs, the comments blew up. 

“Too fast, too fast!” He teased. Their fans loved when he showed his more playful side. He checked his watch. “Oh? I think Jinyoungie should be getting here soon.”

He looked over and saw a train approaching the station and felt his heart skip a beat. “I think that’s his train. Did you want to say hi to him when he gets here?”

Yet again, comments flooded the screen. He smiled and then playfully said, “I wore this shirt so that we would have a couple look today. Jinyoung hates it when the other members match him so let’s see how he reacts.”

He saw the fans laughing in the comments while others were highlighting the fact that Mark sort of just called them a couple. Others were saying that they thought the two would look cute together. Mark smiled at all of them and then looked back up to where the train was.

“People are getting off the train now,” Mark narrated to the fans that couldn’t see. He didn’t bother moving his camera to show them, he knew they cared more about seeing his face anyways. “Oh? Is that him?”

He saw a familiar figure stepping onto the platform so he waited until Jinyoung was walking in his direction to yell, “Jinyoungie!”

Mark saw his boyfriend’s surprised but happy face and he started running. He jumped into Jinyoung’s arms and the younger picked him up. Laughing, Mark tried to make it obvious to his boyfriend that he was streaming. “Ah, he caught me! Our Jinyoungie is so strong.”

The singer set him down on the ground and frowned, “Who are you talking to?”

Quickly, Mark stood next to him and showed Jinyoung his phone, “Vlive, see? Everyone say hi~”

Jinyoung did his usual cute smile and wave while bowing his head, “Hi~”

“Thank you for talking to me while I waited for Jinyoungie, we’re going to go now!” Mark said, waving as well. 

He signed off and slipped his phone back into his pocket. It was just then that Mark realized he didn’t get his boyfriend’s reaction to his outfit. Looking at Jinyoung’s striped shirt, he felt smug knowing that he had successfully matched him.

“Is that my shirt?”

Mark beamed and said, “Of course it is! What else would I wear for our date today?”

He smiled a little too cutely out of habit but Jinyoung still smiled back. If it was anyone else, Mark knew that the singer would have made some smart remark but he knew that Jinyoung secretly liked matching. Not that he would never admit it in front of the other members, especially not after Jackson once tried to get matching shirts for everyone in the group. 

After spending so long in America, Mark felt his hand gravitate towards Jinyoung’s. It felt so natural to take his boyfriend’s hand in his, but after publically showing where he was on vlive, Mark thought it would be best if he wasn’t so affectionate. 

Noticing his boyfriend’s yawn, Mark suggested, “Should we grab coffee? Or are you hungry? We could get something?”

Jinyoung smiled at him with warm eyes, “You really missed me, didn’t you?”

Feeling himself blush, Mark nodded, “Yeah, I really did.”

The singer smiled at him for a little too long and Mark realized that this was usually when Jinyoung would lean down and press a gentle kiss to his lips but since they were in public, the younger’s smile started to turn down at the corners. Seeing his boyfriend start to frown, Mark quickly said, “So? Lunch?”

“Yes,” Jinyoung confirmed. “But somewhere quiet?”

Beaming, Mark hoped that meant that Jinyoung was suffering from the withdrawls of public affection too and said, “I know just the place.”

 

It was about 20 minutes away and usually Mark would have taken the bus or the subway but seeing as his boyfriend had just spent hours sitting down on a train, they decided to walk. On the way there, he noticed Jinyoung’s hand being drawn to his mouth to cover up a yawn more and more often. Mark bit the inside of his lip until he saw a cafe up ahead. 

“We should grab coffee,” The blonde stated.

Jinyoung gave him a weird look, “But we’re already getting lunch.”

Rolling his eyes playfully, Mark smiled and said, “Yeah, so?”

The next thing Jinyoung knew, he was being pulled into a cafe by his wrist. Mark had to make the conscious effort to make sure he grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist instead of hand.

Walking up to the cashier, Mark stepped in front of the singer and saw Jinyoung’s surprised expression out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hi, can I get a grande Americano with a hint of vanilla?” The blonde asked confidently, it was Jinyoung’s signature drink order. He felt proud of himself for remembering it so well.

The cashier nodded and asked, “That’s all?”

“Yep.”

As he handed over his card, Jinyoung asked, “Did you just order me a drink?”

Grinning, Mark turned to him and repeated, “Yep.”

The singer’s brows furrowed and Mark answered his silent question, “You looked like you were about to fall asleep walking.”

He saw his boyfriend’s bottom lip jut out as they walked over to wait for the drink. Jinyoung complained, “I could have gotten it, you know.”

The coffee appeared and Mark picked it up to hand over to the very jetlagged looking singer and said, “But today is all about you, so let me treat you.”

After Jinyoung took a sip, he shook his head and smiled. 

As they started walking again, Jinyoung said, “We’re still going to lunch, right?”

“Yep,” The blonde confidently replied. “It’s just around the corner actually.”

As they turned down the street, Mark couldn’t help but glance up to watch his boyfriend’s reaction as they neared the restaurant. As he read the sign, Jinyoung’s eyes widened but before smiling he looked at Mark for reassurance that this was really the place they were going to. 

Mark nodded, his smiling growing as he saw Jinyoung’s eyes flash with excitement. 

“You’re taking me to a sashimi place?” The singer asked, his disbelief clearly heard in his voice.

Feeling adventurous, Mark took Jinyoung’s hand in his and beamed, “I know you’ve been craving it lately, so I just thought…”

“That you’d be a perfect boyfriend?” Jinyoung finished, his eyes crinkling with his signature smile as he opened the door for Mark.

Seeing his favorite smile had Mark’s stomach fluttering and in a lapse of good judgement, he stopped his boyfriend in the doorway and kissed him. The logical part of his conscience regretted it, there could have been someone watching them. Holding hands was one thing but actually kissing in public was a whole other thing. But the less logical, more emotional side of him, felt like he was on cloud nine. 

He had missed those soft lips so much. In those fleeing seconds that Mark had pressed into them, they were so warm against his. He felt Jinyoung squeeze his hand as Mark pulled back. The blonde took a second to smile at his boyfriend before walking into the restaurant.

Mark asked for a spot in the back and their waitress walked them over to their table. It was a small booth in the back corner of the restaurant. Jinyoung gestured for Mark to slide in and then the younger sat down himself. 

But he didn’t sit where Mark wanted him. Instead of sitting next to him, Jinyoung had opted for sitting across from him. The blonde felt himself pout without thinking but Jinyoung wasn’t even looking at him. No, his boyfriend was already looking at the menu. So Mark squirmed in his seat, hoping that the movement would attract Jinyoung’s glace. But it didn’t work so he whined, “Jinyoungie.”

The singer in question lifted his head to face him with a surprised expression. As soon as he took in Mark’s pout and fake upset expression he smirked, “Yes, Mark?”

Mark didn’t like how he felt like Jinyoung was making fun of him so he crossed his arms and said, “You didn’t sit in the right place.”

“Oh?” Jinyoung said with a raised eyebrow and a wide smile. “And where else was I supposed to sit?”

The blond huffed, “Next to me, duh.”

Instead of finding any kind of threat in Mark’s voice, Jinyoung looked only amused as he said, “Guess I didn’t get the memo. Did you want me to sit over there?”

After Mark nodded, Jinyoung came and joined him on the other side of the booth. Mark wondered if he could smile wider. His boyfriend shook his head at him and looked back at the menu, but this time Mark felt a warm hand take it’s place on his thigh. The blonde breathed in and felt satisfied. 

He had missed Jinyoung this close to him. It had only been a day but with everything he had experienced in those 24 hours, it only told him how a part of him Jinyoung was. Just a simple familiar touch was enough to have his heart still.

Once the food came, Jinyoung’s eyes were wide like a little kid excited to open their present on Christmas. Mark laughed softly at his boyfriend’s excitement and felt a small nudge in his side, “What?”

“It’s just funny to see you so happy about raw fish,” The blonde explained. “Were you really that disappointed with your meat only diet? Is that why you’re so excited over fish?”

It was just a dumb joke that a middle schooler would make but for some reason Mark couldn’t stop himself. 

Jinyoung tilted his head as he tried to figure out what Mark had been insinuating. Mark saw his shoulders fall as his boyfriend shook his head, laughing as he finally got it. Jinyoung picked up a piece of fish and said, “No, I’m very satisfied with my preferred diet thank you very much.”

Mark grinned but then Jinyoung said, “But just for that, I’m not eating you out tonight.”

The blonde’s lips parted in shock but Jinyoung pretended not to notice. “You were planning to?”

Jinyoung shrugged, “I mean I hadn’t thought about it but now I’m definitely not.”

With his last phrase he looked at Mark with a smile. The older looked back with a playful glare, “And here I thought my niceness was going to be repaid.”

He reached out with his chopsticks to grab a piece for himself when he felt an arm around his shoulders and a kiss pressed to his cheek. Mark felt Jinyoung’s breath on his skin as his boyfriend said, “I’m just kidding, babe. And anyways, you know I can’t really say no to you.”

Mark’s smile returned as he heard the petname and leaned into Jinyoung’s side, enjoying feeling surrounded by his boyfriend. 

“You’re right,” He said smugly. “You can’t.”

Jinyoung had just taken a bite so he only looked at Mark with soft, warm eyes full of affection in response. Mark almost dropped the piece of fish he was holding in between his chopsticks. He was in such awe of the relationship the two of them shared. He couldn’t stop thinking of how lucky he was to be on the receiving end of that affectionate look. 

“I missed you.”

Without missing a beat, Jinyoung replied with, “I missed you too, thanks for taking me out today.”

“Of course, I just wanted you to think about good things and not dwell on those you can’t change,” Mark said, his voice turning a bit serious.

Jinyoung cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly before saying, “I appreciate it.”

But instead of asking more questions about what happened the night before, Mark only smiled and continued eating. He figured Jinyoung would talk more about it when he was ready.

 

“This is cute,” Mark said to himself, feeling along the hem of a shirt. The two had ended up shopping after lunch. 

Behind him, he heard a soft whisper, “That would look great on you, baby.”

The blonde’s eyes widened, but not because he felt a familiar pair of lips ghost over his neck. Baby. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and a warm smile bloomed. “I like it when you call me that.”

He turned around to face his boyfriend and Jinyoung secured his hands around Mark’s waist. The singer wore a tender smile as he touched the blonde’s cheek gently, “I know you do, baby.”

The hands that Mark had placed on the younger’s chest gripped at his shirt. He wanted to nuzzle his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and just enjoy being held but Mark had to remind himself that they were in public. 

Jinyoung must have come to the same conclusion because he smiled again and started walking away. Looking over his shoulder, he said, “But you really should try on that shirt.”

Without Jinyoung there, Mark suddenly felt vulnerable. His eyes glanced around to see if anyone was looking at him, but of course no one was. Even so, the blonde wished he had worn a big hoodie to engulf him instead of a sweater. 

A little while later, Mark found Jinyoung roaming around the pants section of the store. The younger wasn’t holding anything in his hands and that made him frown. They were in here so that Mark could spoil his boyfriend, but it seemed like Jinyoung hadn’t understood that.

“Don’t like anything you see?” Mark asked, snaking his way to the singer’s side. He followed Jinyoung’s eyes to the pants in front of them.

Jinyoung looked back at him and said jokingly, “I like you.”

But Mark crossed his arms and pretended that his heart didn’t just skip a beat at that small comment. He really needed to calm down he was getting worked up at the tiniest things that day. “Seriously, Jinyoung.”

“I don’t need anything,” Jinyoung said as he roamed his eyes over the pants in front of him.

The blonde let his face fall, “Well, it’s not about need today, it’s about want. Pick out whatever you’d like, babe. I’m paying.”

Jinyoung’s eyes slid over to meet his. Mark could practically see his boyfriend weighing his options of what would happen if he refused. Eventually he sighed and started picking up pairs of pants. 

“And don’t forget that button down you were eyeing earlier,” Mark said with a satisfied smile. 

Shaking his head at his boyfriend, Jinyoung left to grab more clothes. 

“I’ll meet you in the dressing room!” The blonde called out after him. He saw a tiny smirk emerge on Jinyoung’s face and Mark’s smile grew.

About 10 minutes later, Mark found himself sitting on a chair in a dressing room. He had already tried on the shirt that Jinyoung had commented on earlier and now it was his boyfriend’s turn. 

Mark sat watching Jinyoung swiftly take off his striped shirt in one move and almost forgot he was holding the shirt Jinyoung was supposed to be trying on. He was too busy eyeing his boyfriend’s rarely exposed body. He of course got to see it all the time but no one else did. It made Mark feel special and to have Jinyoung all exposed with just a few walls between them and the rest of the world had pink rising to his cheeks.

“Mark?” Jinyoung said, Mark could hear the amusement tinting his voice as he snapped out of his trance.

“Sorry,” He said as he took the shirt off the hanger and handed it to Jinyoung. 

His boyfriend took it and slid it over his arms gracefully. Mark’s eyes were tracing every movement. Grace was something that Jinyoung had that the older never quite mastered. Jinyoung always looked so light on his feet, so effortless. It was no wonder so many people were his fan. 

Jinyoung’s fingers were nimble as they worked at the buttons. His movements were so dilberate. He never fumbled, each button done up skillfully. Mark couldn’t help but start thinking about what else his boyfriend’s fingers did, what else they were skillful at. They were a perfect size if Mark thought about it.

They were bigger than his, a little wider. Two of Marks fingers weren’t even comparable to the feel of two of Jinyoung’s. But Jinyoung was always so careful with him that they slid in so easily... Fuck, why was he thinking about this again?

“I’m not sure if I like this or not,” Jinyoung mumbled and Mark’s eyes snapped up to Jinyoung’s through the mirror. He felt embarrassed for thinking of such things in a public space.

He moved around to grab one of the pairs of pants that Jinyoung had picked out earlier, “Here, try this. Maybe you’ll like it better with a different style of pants.”

Jinyoung smiled and said his thanks and Mark beamed up at him. But then the singer frowned and reached out to touch the hat Mark had on his head. He said, “Why are you wearing this? I miss seeing your eyes.”

Before, Mark had planned to play a little hard to get but he felt like putty in Jinyoung’s hands at the moment. “Then take it off.”

His boyfriend wasted no time discarding his worst enemy when it came to Mark’s clothing of choice and then carded his hand through Mark’s soft hair. 

Mark found himself closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, only opening them when he heard, “Are you going to keep it this color now that promotions have ended?”

Jinyoung’s hand was still in his hair, feeling the strands between his fingertips. Mark loved this affection, he loved Jinyoung’s hands on him. “I’m not sure. I was thinking of going darker.”

“Darker would be nice,” The singer agreed, looking down at him. “You’d look good in any color, though.”

Mark felt like he was caught under a spell. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, first from soft affection and then from something more as he realized how close Jinyoung was. With Mark sitting down, he was almost face to face with another part of Jinyoung. With his boyfriend towering over him, it only brought back up those thoughts from before. 

The hand left his hair and Jinyoung started taking off his belt to try on the other pants. Mark’s thoughts went darker as he started watching his boyfriend’s hands again. The way that Jinyoung was undoing the button on his pants was indifferent, careless. It was the way he did it when he was merely changing clothes, like now. But for some reason Mark’s mind couldn’t see it that way.

It just hyperfocused on the way that Jinyoung pulled down his zipper and dug his thumbs into the waistband to pull the pants down. He couldn’t look away. But with the pants gone, something new came into Mark’s view. Something he had been dying to see but couldn’t bring himself to fully form the thought. 

They were in a dressing room for god sake. 

This was where people dress and undress. This was what was supposed to happen. It was normal. Mark’s unclean thoughts were not. 

“Mark?” Jinyoung questioned, looking at Mark through the mirror with a confused expression. “What are you looking at?”

Your dick, Mark thought. He winced. He can’t say that. 

But he couldn’t think of something else to say. He was glad that his lap was full of clothes or else his boyfriend would know he was hard. 

“Baby,” His boyfriend’s voice changed, shifting from confused to amused. “Are you looking--”

“Can I suck your dick?”

Wait what? Did he just-- fuck he totally just said that, fuck. Mark mentally cursed himself and clenched his jaw. He thought maybe he could keep those thoughts to himself but apparently he was wrong.

He heard Jinyoung laugh and say, “That’s what you’ve been thinking about all this time?”

Mark’s cheeks felt hot and he couldn’t maintain eye contact with Jinyoung as he said, “Maybe.”

“Do you really want to?” Jinyoung asked. There was something more in his tone. He was conveying it as a joke but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice. 

Mark’s eyes slid up to meet his interested boyfriend’s and nodded, “Please.”

Above him, Jinyoung blinked a couple of times. “Damn, when you said you would treat me today, I didn’t think you meant it like this.”

He felt like Jinyoung was making fun of him again. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t mocking him but he felt embarrassed and vulnerable and Jinyoung not giving him an outright answer made him unsure of himself. He averted his eyes and felt Jinyoung’s hand in his hair again.

“Baby, it’s okay. If you want to you can,” Jinyoung assured. 

Mark looked up at him, appreciating the use of baby towards him after he said he liked it. He also saw the sincerity in his boyfriend’s expression. Seeing and hearing the approval made him feel giddy. He removed the pile of clothing from his lap and put it on the chair as he got down on his knees. 

He nuzzled the growing bulge with his nose and felt the warm heat under the fabric. It had been a little while since he had gotten to play around like this and he missed it. Mark mouthed at it, dampening the cotton with his tongue, enjoying the way he could feel Jinyoung’s cock twitch under his movements. 

Jinyoung’s hand moved back into his hair after having removed it while Mark was moving from the chair. It gave Mark that comfort to continue, not that he really needed a reason to continue as he really wanted his mouth stuffed full, but the action was loving and sweet. 

He pulled down the offending clothing that was in the way and Mark’s eyes widened. He loved the sight of Jinyoung’s cock. He hadn’t said it outright to his boyfriend, but he got the feeling that Jinyoung was fully aware of his feelings. Mark leaned forward and licked at the head and wrapped a hand around it. His tongue was moving slow and soft, just enough friction to feel Jinyoung’s hand tighten in his hair but not enough to really get him going. 

Mark knew he probably shouldn’t be wasting time on teasing him though, so he used his hand to stroke him as he took the head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around, getting everything as wet as possible. He loved the taste, it was so unmistakably Jinyoung and Mark couldn’t get enough of it.

He moved back and kissed down the side, mouthing at anything he could. Mark could feel the veins under his tongue and almost moaned. He just loved everything about this cock, not just because it was Jinyoung but because it was gorgeous. It tasted good and it definitely felt good. But just using his lips and tongue weren’t enough, Mark wanted more. 

Kissing back up, he saw the precum that had dribbled out. Mark flicked his eyes up to Jinyoung’s, seeing how dark and clouded they were and smeared the precum across his lips. With his tongue, he licked it away, all while keeping eye contact with Jinyoung.

“I love the way you taste, oppa,” Mark whispered and watched how his boyfriend’s pupils dilated from his words. If he was honest, he hadn’t meant to call Jinyoung oppa the first time but after seeing Jinyoung’s reaction it had felt so right. 

With a satisfied smirk, he started bobbing his head, going farther down and doing shorter strokes with his hand. Mark felt another hand on the back of his neck and even without Jinyoung saying anything, he knew that Jinyoung wanted him to take him deeper. He had no problem obliging to the silent request. 

Hallowing his cheeks, Mark helped himself to more. It felt so good to have more of Jinyoung in his mouth, but not only that. It felt good that he knew Jinyoung was enjoying himself. His boyfriend was being as quiet as possible but Mark heard the way his breathing changed and felt the neediness from Jinyoung’s grip on him. 

Part of him wanted to touch himself, but Mark convinced himself not to. It was so hot to know how much Jinyoung was enjoying his mouth, but Mark knew they didn’t have much time. And besides, he was probably getting some that night anyways. He could wait.

The objective was to get Jinyoung off and so Mark sucked a little harder and used his tongue a little more. He could tell by the fingers in his hair that Jinyoung was close and decided to hold off on going faster until the last second. 

The idea that Jinyoung was going to come made Mark so eager, he wanted it. He wanted to know it was because of him. He saw Jinyoung’s lips part and knew it was time. Mark drew back, almost completely off Jinyoung’s cock, tongued around the head and then went back down. But when he bobbed back up he picked up the pace. 

He heard Jinyoung’s breathing get rougher and knew that he probably had spit dripping down his chin but it didn’t matter. It only took a few more moments before Jinyoung gripped his hair so tight that Mark thought he was going to rip his hair out, but he tasted the saltiness on his tongue and didn’t care. He waited until he had every drop before pulling back completely. Jinyoung’s hand loosened and Mark kissed the head softly before tucking Jinyoung back into his underwear.

“Thank you, baby,” Jinyoung said, caressing Mark’s cheek in appreciation. “That was so good.”

Sitting back in the chair and trying to ignore his hard on, Mark said, “Anytime, love. Are you going to try on those pants now?”

Jinyoung shook his head and smiled at how normal Mark was acting, as if he didn’t just blow him in a store. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Mark ended up buying him a few pairs of pants and the shirt. He felt satisfied, both with getting Jinyoung to let him buy him clothes and with getting him off.

Afterwards, Jinyoung mentioned something about an superhero movie that had just come out. The two had seen ads for it back in America but never had the time. Mark lit up, smiling when Jinyoung mentioned it. He had already been looking up times at a theater nearby as he waited for Jinyoung to finish up shopping. 

“There’s one at 3 we could go to,” Mark suggested, earning himself a surprised look from his boyfriend.

“And how did you know that?” Jinyoung asked, bumping into him with his shoulder.

They were back outside and couldn’t display affection again. Mark understood that was Jinyoung’s equivalent of squeezing his hand. His smile fell for a second thinking about how he wished he could have Jinyoung’s hand in his. 

“Because I’m a perfect boyfriend,” Mark explained, flashing Jinyoung a smile full of teeth. He said it just to get a smile out of Jinyoung and it worked.

“That’s right, you are,” Jinyoung said in one of his most tender voices. They had just stopped at an intersection and with the way that his boyfriend was looking at him, he was sure that Jinyoung was going to lean in. But he didn’t. They shared a pained look between them, both knowing what would have happened if they could but knowing they couldn’t. 

One day they will be out. Eventually. Even if it was decades away, Mark wouldn’t waste the rest of his life not kissing Jinyoung in public. 

The rest of his life. 

They were almost to the theater but Mark’s mind was back at Disneyland where he let his tongue slip and say that to Jinyoung. When the younger had said it back to him, Mark felt frozen. He knew Jinyoung meant the world to him and he knew that he was very serious about their relationship. In that moment, right then, Mark knew he wouldn’t be able to live without Jinyoung. He wasn’t sure about 10 years down the road but he knew that Jinyoung was all he wanted right then, and that was what mattered. 

Mark was so lost in thought that Jinyoung managed to buy the movie tickets without him noticing.

“Jinyoungie, no! I’m supposed to be treating you today!” Mark complained as Jinyoung handed him his movie ticket.

“You snooze, you lose,” His boyfriend said with a satisfied smirk plastered across his face. 

“Fine,” Mark said back. “I’m buying the snacks then.”

And he hurried to get in front of Jinyoung in the line for concessions. Jinyoung tried to race him but in the end Mark got to the counter first. Mark grinned widely at the cashier, handing her his card before saying anything so that Jinyoung never could.

“Hi, can I get a medium popcorn, some twizzlers and a coke?”

Surprisingly, Mark had converted Jinyoung to the love of twizzlers. He didn’t know how that happened, especially since they’re just cherry flavored plastic basically, but somehow it did. After that first time of buying Mark the American food, everytime Mark seemed down he would get a special delivery of snacks at his door. The snacks would rotate but Mark always requested twizzlers. Since he was grateful, Mark always offered to share the snacks. Jinyoung was hesitant at first but got curious of why Mark liked the red candy especially. He hated them in the beginning, but Mark kept offering and now they both liked them. 

Next to him, Jinyoung started to pull out his wallet and Mark said, “Please don’t accept any money for him, I’m paying.”

He glared at his boyfriend who put his hands up in surrender, “Fine, fine.”

After smiling from winning, Mark turned back to the cashier who was handing them their food. 

“Thank you so much!” The blonde said after he took his card back, successfully paying. 

 

When they got into the theater, Jinyoung looked to Mark to choose their seats. Since Jinyoung had let him win and because Mark was dating a gentlemen, he decided to let himself choose the seats instead of insisting that Jinyoung did.

In all honesty, Mark preferred the middle but since he wanted to cuddle, he chose the very top row. Jinyoung seemed to have caught on because as soon as they were seated, he put an arm around the blonde. Mark immediately fell into his touch, leaning his head onto Jinyoung’s arm. He had missed the physical contact. 

Jinyoung put the popcorn in between them and started eating as the opening scene started. Just to be annoying, Mark got a piece of popcorn before Jinyoung could and offered it to him. His boyfriend didn’t seem bothered but instead touched by Mark’s action as he gratefully took the piece of popcorn. 

Perhaps in thanks, Jinyoung took the coke from the armrest and brought the straw to Mark’s lips, offering him a sip. The older smiled at how caring Jinyoung always was. He was so patient with Mark, never getting upset or annoyed at him. It made Mark feel loved. 

Somewhere in the middle of the movie where a big fight scene broke out, Mark heard Jinyoung whisper in his ear, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Won’t you miss the big scene?” Mark said in reply.

But his boyfriend only shrugged and held his cheek, bringing their lips together. It was a chaste kiss and Mark was surprised. His face must have conveyed his feelings because Jinyoung leaned in for another, and another. Mark felt his cheeks warm and his heart skip a beat. 

He was in love, but not just kind of sort of. He was 200% in love. He was never sure of something than he was about his heart being completely taken by Park Jinyoung. 

And he was so happy to know that Jinyoung felt the same.

 

After the movie, Mark suggested that they order room service for dinner and Jinyoung looked at him confused. “You can’t order room service to our dorm, you have to be in a hotel to do that.”

“Exactly,” Mark grinned from ear to ear. He pulled out the room key from his wallet and said, “I booked it this morning before you came.”

Jinyoung’s face was worth all the extra money for the room. “You bought us a hotel room?”

And Mark’s grin got impossibly bigger and he nodded and said, “Yep, figured one more night to ourselves couldn’t hurt.”

“You really are the perfect boyfriend,” Jinyoung said with twinkling eyes full of love. 

“I try,” Was all Mark said as he led his boyfriend to the hotel.

 

Once they arrived, Jinyoung’s shook their interlocked hands as he looked from Mark to the hotel in front of him in amazement. Somewhere along the way it had gotten dark and Jinyoung had grabbed his hand. Mark definitely didn’t protest. “Here? You got us a room here?”

It was one of the best hotels in Seoul, and probably one of the most expensive too, but Mark didn’t mind. They made a lot of money on tour anyways, he might as well spend a little. And what was a better excuse than to pamper his boyfriend? 

“Of course,” Mark said, holding onto Jinyoung’s arm. “If I’m going to treat you, I’m gonna go all out. Or at least, just this once.”

Jinyoung shook his head in awe as they walked under the big chandelier in the lobby, “It better be just this once, I don’t even want to know how much money a room here costs.”

Mark only grinned and led them to the elevator. 

When Mark opened the door to their room, he swore Jinyoung’s jaw dropped.

“This is way too nice,” The singer commented with his eyes roaming around the room, never staying in one spot too long. There was just too much to take in. 

A smile broke out across Mark’s face, happy to see his boyfriend so astonished. He felt proud of himself, this was the reaction he wanted. He hoped the hotel was ostentatious enough to keep Jinyoung’s mind off things. 

“You deserve the best,” Mark replied simply, walking through the room. He pointed to the closet, “Clothes for tomorrow are in there and your toothbrush and everything is already in the bathroom.”

Jinyoung blinked, staring at his boyfriend in pure shock. “When did you have time to do this?”

The blonde grinned and said, “When I said I couldn’t sleep without you, I guess I really meant it. I woke up way too early and couldn’t get back to sleep so I decided to plan this all out.”

He looked away to check out the view through the glass doors to the patio when Mark felt warm arms embrace him from behind. He let his eyes close as Jinyoung kissed under his ear and he heard him say, “Why are you so good to me?”

Mark smiled, “You keep asking that.”

“Yeah, but seriously, this day has been perfect,” Jinyoung said. “I’ve barely even thought about my parents at all.”

Turning around, Mark put his hands on Jinyoung’s chest and pecked his lips, “Good.”

He enjoyed the warm look that his boyfriend was giving him for a second before saying, “Now, room service?”

Before him, Jinyoung’s smile turned sheepish. “Actually, I’m pretty full on popcorn.”

That was a relief to hear, “Thank god, so am I.”

They laughed together and Mark suggested they just order dessert anyways.

After Mark made the order, they found themselves out on the patio. There were two lounge chairs but the older couldn’t help himself as he slid in next to Jinyoung, forcing his boyfriend to make room for him. But the singer didn’t mind, it was like the action barely phased him as he wrapped an arm around Mark to pull him in closer. 

He brought a blanket from inside and draped it over the two of them as he made himself comfortable, laying his head on Jinyoung’s chest. Their room was close to the top of the building and overlooked the city. 

It was beautiful to see the city that he had grown to love all lit up with cars and street lights. Mark had thought about quitting being a trainee and just giving up so many times, but then Jinyoung would mention ice cream and Mark couldn’t help but want to stay just a little bit longer. It wasn’t until years later that Mark truly felt comfortable in the city, when he had a group of six other guys to look out for him. When he had one in particular who always seemed to be there, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Jinyoung kept saying how lucky he was, but Mark couldn’t help but think that he was the lucky one. He somehow made a home thousands of miles away from where he grew up. He felt safe and comfortable here. But maybe it wasn’t the city at all. Maybe it was the warm arms surrounding him and the heartbeat under his cheek. 

The ice cream Mark had ordered arrived some time later. The older had almost forgot he’d even ordered it. 

They ate some of it, but mostly just picked at it. Mark thought he just bought ice cream but as it turned out, he had actually bought ice cream sundaes. His eyes were the size of the moon at how much whipped cream topped the chocolate ice cream underneath.

Luck for him, Jinyoung didn’t care for the toppings that much and let Mark shovel the cherry and sprinkles over into his bowl. But in the end, he was too full to eat it and too distracted by Jinyoung’s lips. 

Eventually they moved back inside, leaving the blanket and ice cream on the patio and crash landed into the king sized bed. Fluffy, Mark noted as his back hit the comforter. A flickering thought passed through his mind and suddenly Mark was making note of what kind of bedspread he wanted on Jinyoung’s and his bed once they get their own place. 

It surprised him. He knew he mentioned moving out to Jinyoung but they hadn’t really talked about it since then. The blonde made a mental note to talk about it with him later. Now definitely wasn’t the time as he felt Jinyoung’s lips on his neck, trailing down his neck. 

Mark let his eyes close and enjoyed the moment.

 

“It’s so quiet,” Jinyoung commented the next morning as the sun shone through the glass doors.

Mark hummed in agreement as he snuggled closer. “And the bed is so big.”

The younger wore an amused smile, “Though you wouldn’t know it with how close you are to me.”

To prove his point further, Mark moved so he was resting his chin on his boyfriend’s chest. He felt Jinyoung’s hand gently running through his hair and the older let himself melt under the touch, eyes slowly closing. “I wish every morning was like this.”

He felt Jinyoung’s chest rise with amusement, “Every morning is like this.”

“You know what I mean,” Mark replied. The hand in his hair stopped moving and he whined in hopes of Jinyoung playing with his hair again. It was so relaxing, he loved feeling taken care of. 

When the hand didn’t go back to moving he stuck his lip out into a pout and whined again, “Jinyoungie.”

“Are you...” The younger paused. “Are you still thinking about moving out?”

Jinyoung’s voice wasn’t nervous exactly, more just unsure. At the sound of it, the blonde’s eyes opened, “Wouldn’t it better?

He felt his hair being played with again and closed his eyes with a satisfied smile. 

“Do you even think that’s an option?”

Mark squinted one eye open, “Do you not want to?”

He thought that it would be something Jinyoung wanted too. A place for just the two of them, a place where they would make their home together. Mark wanted to be able to nap on the couch without any loud, obnoxious interruptions. He wanted to not have his ice cream stolen in the middle of the night, or to be woken up early by the maknae’s morning dance parties. 

But most importantly, he wanted to be with Jinyoung. He wanted to come home to him, to wake up to him and only him. Mark wanted lazy afternoons where they would make breakfast for lunch. He wanted to be able to smear pancake batter on Jinyoung’s face and watch his boyfriend pretend to be mad as Mark laughed at him until he was kissed quiet. 

Kissing. 

Mark wanted to be able to just randomly kiss Jinyoung anywhere around the house. Not that the others really said anything to a few quick kisses, but Mark didn’t want to have to think about how the others would react if he just got into Jinyoung’s lap and never left. He didn’t like having to move or leave when things turned heated. 

The amount of times that Mark had to sit through a whole movie thinking about how badly he wanted to blow Jinyoung were way too many in his mind. Cooking was also a dangerous act in their dorm. Sometimes Mark would catch Jinyoung watching him with intense eyes and the blonde wished he would just bend him over the countertop. 

If they lived alone, everything seemed to be better. So, he wasn’t sure why Jinyoung seemed so hesitant to move into an apartment together.

“No, I want to,” Jinyoung was quick to say. “I’m just not sure if we even could…”

The blonde rolled his eyes, “You think too much, Jinyoungie.” 

“Maybe,” A smile tugged on the edges of the younger’s lips and Mark smiled back at him. Jinyoung’s fingers trailed down to Mark’s back. His fingertips felt gentle and brought a feeling like warm electricity wherever they touched. 

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

Those six words were said with such intention, Mark could hear all the love and devotion in them. If he didn’t feel all warm and fuzzy before, he definitely did now. But he also felt a little coy. Looking up through his lashes, the older asked, “And why is that?”

He wasn’t surprised to see his boyfriend smirking down at him and then Jinyoung pulled him up, “Come here.”

The older was brought so his top half was leaning on his chest. Cupping Mark’s jaw, Jinyoung looked into the blonde’s eyes with all the warmth in world, “Because everything about you is beautiful. Your eyes,” He tenderly touched the sides of his eyes and Mark closed them and then opened them slowly. “Are so kind and your cute little smile,” Mark felt himself smile bigger as Jinyoung ran his finger across his lips. “Yes, that smile. I get flutters everytime I see it. But you’re not just beautiful, your heart is so big. I appreciate you so much.”

The blonde eyes prickled with tears that threatened to fall. He knew that Jinyoung was always willing to compliment him, but he felt so emotional anyways. 

“Aww, baby don’t cry,” The singer cooed as he held Mark’s face between his hands and kissed his cheeks softly. 

He sunk into the touch and let himself fall into Jinyoung, feeling warm as he felt the younger’s arms wrap around him. 

“I love you,” He whispered.

Above him, a familiar pair of lips pressed into his hair and his eyelashes fluttered closed when Jinyoung said, “I love you too, more than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you think? should this fic have stayed dead? 
> 
> let me know because like last time, if you don't comment there won't be an update for like 6 months apparently lol
> 
> oh and I think I said this but my twitter is @peachjinyounq :)


	16. arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait!! I guess it wasn't as bad this time though :) not 6 months bad, at least hahah
> 
> I hope you like this little domestic chapter that I might have gotten a little too serious with lol

“So, I heard you wanted to meet with me,” JYP said, a glimmer of curiosity was seen in his eyes. 

Jinyoung was thankful that Mark spoke first. The blonde’s face was serious as he said, “Yes, I think it’s time we moved out of the dorm.”

He was surprised that his boyfriend was so direct about this. If Jinyoung would have had this meeting by himself, he probably would have beat around the bush a bit more.

Their boss sat in front of them, twirling a pen with his fingers. “And why is that?”

Mark shrugged, “We’re older now and I think we’ve proven how responsible we are.”

Feeling courage bubble up, Jinyoung added, “And being the quietest members, it’s hard to be around that much noise all the time.”

Jinyoung hoped that wasn’t seen as an insult, he truly was grateful to their ceo that they’ve had the opportunity that they’ve had, noisy members or not.

He felt his face burn as JYP looked from him to Mark and back to him, what was their ceo thinking?

“Are those the only reasons?”

The younger hesitated and Mark started to say, “Well, it would be nice to have more space---”

But their boss smiled and said, “Are you sure that’s your only other reason?”

If Jinyoung wasn’t nervous before, he definitely was now. Was JYP just searching for answers or was that a glint of knowing in his eyes?

Mark’s strong facade started to weather, “What do you mean?”

Ignoring the question, their boss smiled and twirled a pen in his hands, “You know, I was actually working on getting Got7 a new dorm that would give you more space.”

“O-Oh?” The singer fumbled. “That’s generous, thank you.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mark frown and then quickly compose himself into looking thankful.

“But that’s not exactly what you want, is it?” 

Even though he was trying to not let his true motivation show through, Jinyoung felt himself shaking his head. He wasn’t sure if he should regret it or not.

“So, if you were to move out, where are you proposing you should go?”

“An apartment,” Jinyoung replied confidently. Maybe it was good he let his feelings show through, it seemed like they were heading in the right direction with this conversation.

JYP smiled to himself and nodded before looking back at them, “And would that be a one bedroom or two?”

His mouth went dry and Jinyoung heard Mark’s short inhale next to him. It felt like the blood had drained from his face, he wasn’t expecting such a question. Should he lie?

Their boss’ smile grew into a grin. “You know you can still have two beds in one room, right? Your faces right now...” He laughed. 

“Did you really think I didn’t know? I’ve been watching this” He gestured between the two members. “blossom for awhile.” 

Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he should be elated or worried.

“Honestly, I thought you would have come to me earlier,” Their boss explained, bringing his hands together and leaning forward in his chair. “But anyways, I’m still giving your other members a new, more spacious dorm. You two are free to live wherever you please.”

“Thank you.”

“We’re very thankful.”

He saw Mark’s blistering grin and couldn’t help but smile too. 

“I trust you won’t disappoint me.”

The twounderstood that as their cue to leave and Jinyoung took Mark’s hand into his as they left. He could have sworn that he saw their boss’ smile grow wider.

 

 

“You two have been gone a lot recently,” Jinyoung heard Jaebum say one night. His words were placed as more of a statement than a question. It made Jinyoung wonder how much Jaebum knew. He thought they were being rather inconspicuous about leaving the dorm.

Across from him, Bambam said, “Yeah, where have you been, hyung?”

“We’ve um, actually been looking at apartments,” Jinyoung confessed, not being able to withstand questioning from both their leader and a maknae. 

Yugyeom’s eyes bulged out, “You’re moving?”

“We’re actually all moving,” Their leader stated. 

Of course Jaebum knew. How would they move dorms without their leader knowing?  
Jackson called from the couch, “We are?”

Taking a bite of his apple, Jaebum nodded. “Yep, everyone gets their own rooms and Jinyoung and Mark are moving into their own apartment.”

Jinyoung was about to ask how long his leader knew when Jackson complained, “Why don’t we all get our own apartments?”

Surprisingly, it was Youngjae who said, “Because you’d get lonely in like an hour and ask to move into someone else’s place.”

Weighing his words, the short rapper seemed to agree. “Okay, true.”

“How long have you known?” Jinyoung asked Jaebum, who shrugged.

It wasn’t their intention to keep their plans of moving from their members, but they didn’t want to say anything until it was all finalized. After going to quite a few places, their realtor finally thought she understood what they wanted. 

She had called Mark that morning saying that she found the perfect place and that she could get them in that afternoon if the couple wanted to see it. Jinyoung was excited but Mark was a little apprehensive, preferring to wait until he saw the place with his own eyes before showing any interest. 

“JYP told me during my monthly leader evaluation,” Jaebum said plainly. 

Jinyoung blanched, “You’ve known for that long?”

And here he thought he was the one keeping secrets.

But Jaebum shook his head with a smirk and said, “No, the meeting was last week but now I know you’ve been planning to leave us for a while.”

Jinyoung felt his ears get red and Jackson exclaimed, “Wait! You’re leaving us? Like for good?”

This time Mark stepped in and explained, “No, Jacks. No one is leaving anyone.”

“Then why aren’t you moving into the new dorm with us?” Bambam asked.

Besides the rapper, Yugyeom looked alarmed. With a hushed voice, he commented, “Isn’t it obvious, Bam? They wanna--”

And that was enough for Bambam to hear before he put his hand over Yugyeom’s mouth, “Nonono!”

Jinyoung grinned at this interaction, “Actually, it’s because we want a bigger bed to cuddle on but yeah it’d also be nice to fuck on every surface we can.”

Next to him, Mark looked impressed at his boyfriend’s vulgarity. Or maybe he was just impressed with what Jinyoung was suggesting could be their future. Jinyoung hadn’t really thought of all the possibilities that came with living alone with his boyfriend, but now that Yugyeom brought it up… 

Bambam’s expression was mixed between shooting daggers and having a heart attack. Jaebum was snickering and Jackson seemed to approve, but then again, when did he not approve of every aspect of their relationship? 

“Anyways,” Jaebum said after a moment of silence. “Where’s the new place?”

Jinyoung felt Mark lean into his side and say, “We haven’t found one yet, but we won’t be very far.”

On the couch, Jackson seemed relieved, “Thank god, who else is going to make me breakfast if you two aren’t here?”

The dark haired singer felt himself laugh at Jackson’s misunderstanding. “Jackson you can’t rely on us to cook for you. I’m not your actual mom.”

Jackson’s jaw hung open for a split second before he crossed his arms, “Well yeah, I know that. But at least if you’re close I can come over and eat with you sometimes.”

“Emphasis on the sometimes,” Mark affirmed with a wide, teasing smile. 

Jaebum put his hand on the short rapper’s shoulder and said, “You probably don’t want to visit them for a while after they move in.”

The younger stared at his leader for a good few seconds before his eyes widened and he started laughing. “Okay, yeah fair. I’ll have to disinfect everything before I touch it at their new place.”

Mark grinned and leaned into Jinyoung. He knew they were just joking but part of him really hoped that Jinyoung wasn’t. 

 

The click of the lock unlatching echoed in the silent hallway as their realtor pushed the door open. Jinyoung flashed a smile in his boyfriend’s direction as they followed her into the apartment. The building itself looked nice and it was only a couple blocks down from where the new dorm was, so that was already a step in the right direction. 

The entered what looked like a hallway that led to the kitchen, there was a coat closet on the right and up ahead to the left appeared to the be side of a refrigerator. Plenty of space for all of Mark’s shoes, Jinyoung mused to himself as they rounded the corner. The kitchen was nothing more than an elaborate hallway with kitchen appliances, but it was everything that Jinyoung thought they needed. 

It wasn’t like they needed much space anyways. The most people they would ever have over were the members and maybe their parents if they visited but there wouldn’t be that many people in the kitchen at least. Jinyoung glanced over to see Mark’s reaction, hoping it would mirror his. 

He smiled when he saw Mark nodding along with comments that the realtor was pointing out. The blonde seemed to have come to the same conclusion that he did. 

At the end of the kitchen, the countertop wrapped around, creating a small breakfast nook like the one they had back at dorm. It was like a little piece of home. Jinyoung had gotten used to sitting at the counter eating food and chatting with his members as they went throughout their day. He could imagine him and Mark sitting there talking about nothing as they ate together. The singer smiled at himself as he was directed into the next room.

Moving into the living room, the wall across from them had large windows which showed a bird’s eye view of the city before them. It was a view that Mark had requested and Jinyoung had a funny feeling it came from their night on the patio of their hotel room. The blonde had been mesmerized by the view at the time and he found it adorable. Although Jinyoung had been hesitant as he didn’t want to have to walk all those stairs if the elevator broke, it clearly made Mark happy so he had agreed to it. 

Seeing his boyfriend’s bright eyes as they stared out the windows affirmed Jinyoung’s decision only further. He just wanted to make him happy. 

“These windows would bring in a lot of light,” Mark said. “If we put a couch here, you could read there without even needing a lamp like in the dorm.”

Jinyoung felt his lips being tugged into a soft smile. The blonde was always so considerate. He didn’t say all that much, but when he did Jinyoung could tell that he put a lot of thought into his words. Although, Mark wasn’t as quiet as he used to be. He took liberty in playfully teasing Jinyoung more and more these days, not that the singer minded. It just meant that he was fully comfortable around him, which made Jinyoung happy. 

“I like that idea,” Jinyoung approved and Mark smiled back at him. 

The realtor brought them into a small hallway, pointing out the guest bathroom on the left for a moment before bringing them into the bedroom on the right. It was the biggest room in the apartment, which was probably a good thing. 

Mark turned to grin at his boyfriend, “We could fit a huge bed and still have space for anything else we want.”

That was the point, Jinyoung thought. Mark had made that clear enough, he wanted the space. They had already picked out the bed together and frankly, Jinyoung thought it was little too big. It wasn’t like they would ever need that much anyways, they always slept tangled up in each other. But again, it made Mark happy so Jinyoung wasn’t going to complain.

Again, there were large windows over seeing the city. Jinyoung shook his head and smiled, knowing that he was probably going to be the one woken up by the morning light while Mark slept soundly curled up into his side. But again, he didn’t mind. 

“What?” The blonde asked with a curious grin. His eyes were sparkling and Jinyoung had to consciously stop himself from wrapping an arm around Mark’s shoulders and pulling him into his chest. 

“Nothing,” He replied, biting his tongue to cut off the pet name he felt slipping out. The realtor was hired by the company and while they were now out to their CEO and the staff that worked closest to them, Jinyoung had been careful to not disclose their relationship with her. But the one bedroom request had definitely clued her in, as well as the comment Mark had just made about sharing a bed. 

If she was hired by the company, she must have signed some sort of contract to make sure she wouldn’t expose anything of their private life. Usually that just included the location of an artist’s home, but in this case it probably also meant their relationship. Either way, Jinyoung was still careful. 

“If you like that, you’re going to love the walk in closet,” She said with a smile, pushing open not one but two doors.

The french doors opened to a rather large walk-in closet. Jinyoung hadn’t thought he needed much room but Mark had scoffed when they were going over their list of needs and wants in their dream apartment. He made some sort of comment saying that Jinyoung’s sweater collection was bigger than his whole wardrobe. Jinyoung’s ears had gone red and agreed that a big closet should be on the list. 

“I call the right side,” Mark said with a big smile. That was a good sign. He had never been this enthusiastic about an apartment as this one. Jinyoung had a feeling this was going to be the one. 

He laughed softly, “And why is that?”

Mark tilted the side of his head, “Because I always sleep on the right side of the bed. The right side is my side.”

Well, there went any illusion that the two weren’t sharing a bed. Jinyoung wasn’t exactly upset but his eyes did slide over to their realtor’s to see if she caught on. If she did, she didn’t show it. Just the same simple, polite smile as before. 

“Then it’s yours, my love,” Jinyoung said. If she really wasn’t going to care then there was no point in Jinyoung holding back. 

Mark moved to put a hand on the singer’s shoulder and kissed his cheek, “Thanks, babe.” And walked out.

“Shall we see the bathroom?” Their realtor suggested, gesturing for Jinyoung to follow his boyfriend.

 

Overall, Jinyoung thought it was perfect. He had hardly any complaints. The long hallway to the kitchen was one of them, but the bathroom with a bath and a shower was definitely not. In the end, Jinyoung couldn’t deny how happy Mark looked by the end of the tour. When their realtor asked what they thought and Mark gave him puppy dog eyes, Jinyoung didn’t even hesitate.

“We’ll take it,” He said confidently.

 

Moving out of the dorm didn’t feel as weird as he expected. Everyone else was packing up to move, they just weren’t all going to the same place. Although Jinyoung was constantly reminded of that by Mark’s constant babble of what should go where in their apartment. As apathetic as Mark seemed about their apartment hunt, he suddenly lit up again once they found the place. It was all he talked about these days.

Jinyoung got an offer for a part in some new drama so he knew he wasn’t going to be around much after they moved in. With that looming, he let Mark ramble on however much he wanted. He wished he could spend as much time as he wanted to with his boyfriend but after the drama finished filming, they were going to start preparing for a comeback. So he gave Mark as much freedom with the apartment as he could. Just seeing his boyfriend’s face light up when he found the perfect coffee table was enough for him. 

They all had a couple days off to unpack and Jinyoung was thankful. He took their luggage of clothes and direct essentials with them to their home that day, but Jinyoung had no idea how much stuff they actually had to unpack when they arrived. The two of them arrived at their new home and the singer fumbled trying to remember the passcode.

“What did you say the realtor set it as again?” Jinyoung asked as he got to the door, reaching out reflexively. He knew Mark told him but this small bit of information was slipping his mind.

“Our anniversary,” He heard Mark say behind him. The singer turned to look at him, surprised. His fingers were frozen over the numbers. 

“You do remember, right?” The blonde had a glint of mischief in his eyes, worry hiding behind it. Disappointment would be quick to settle in if Jinyoung didn’t answer correctly. 

He was quick to search through his mind but stumbled over if it was the 12th or the 21st. Barely a moment passed before his fingers grazed over the numbers, pressing 0 and then 3. He felt Mark’s intense gaze as he moved his fingers to the next number.

As he pressed the 2 and then 1, he relaxed. The door made a sound and unlatched itself. 

Mark was beaming, “I knew you’d remember. She was all like ‘what if he doesn’t remember’ but I was like no way, Jinyoungie remembers everything important.”

While that wasn’t the complete truth, Jinyoung was glad to know that Mark had so much faith in him. At least now he would never forget their anniversary after punching in the date day after day.

The two walked in and saw all the boxes in the hallway. Silently counting the rows, it dawned on Jinyoung how long this was really going to take. There was no way he could actually finish this that day, like Mark seemed to think. 

“All of the furniture should be in place already, so we won’t have to worry about that,” Mark said, slipping off his shoes. Jinyoung followed suit and went to the first box. The blonde didn’t show up behind him so he glanced back and saw his boyfriend in front of the coat closet with a big smile on his face.

“What?” He mused.

Mark faced him and said, “I just put my jacket in the coat closet for the first time. Our coat closet.”

To Jinyoung, it was a little silly but the look of pure happiness was overwhelming enough to smile back at his boyfriend. Mark let the moment go and came over to where Jinyoung was standing. 

His eyes roamed over the boxes in front of him and finally settled on Jinyoung’s, “What do you think, kitchen or bedroom first?”

The singer didn’t even have to think twice, “Kitchen because if we get hungry I don’t want to starve. The bedroom can wait because I can fall asleep anywhere as long as I have you.”

It was just something that rolled off his tongue but Jinyoung realized the weight of his words when Mark’s hands stilled over a box. His eyes were wide but his face turned into a soft expression as he picked one up and affirmed, “Kitchen it is.”

 

They had bought all new kitchenware, or more accurately, Mark bought all new kitchenware. So everything was already organized in boxes and all they had to do was agree what should go where. Jinyoung had seen bits and pieces of the things that Mark had ordered for them but he was impressed with what he was pulling out of boxes. 

When Mark put the first of anything in its place he’d smile and say, “The first piece of silverware in our kitchen” or the first bowl or their first toaster or some other first. As time went on he stopped voicing it and just looked sentimentally at them before continuing to unpack. 

It didn’t really bother Jinyoung. If it was Jackson or Bambam, he thought he would probably sick of it after the first few times. But it wasn’t those two, it was Mark. Instead of gripping a fork too tightly and clenching his jaw when Mark said it for the uptinth time, Jinyoung felt the skin around his eyes relax and his heart swell. The perks of being in love: finding annoying quirks endearing.

After Jinyoung had finished everything on his side of the kitchen, he watched Mark put the last glass into the cupboard and came up behind him. Wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist, Jinyoung kissed his shoulder. 

“Is that everything?” He asked softly, tightening his embrace. He felt Mark melt in his arms, letting his guard down as soon as Jinyoung was there. 

Mark closed the cupboard and turned around, nodding happily. Jinyoung leaned in to connect their lips. It was nothing more than a peck, just something small to show his affection, but somehow Mark’s arms found their way around his neck. 

“We should probably go do the living room now,” Jinyoung suggested patiently. 

But Mark wasn’t budging. To be fair, neither was Jinyoung, but still. When he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes he saw how deep that sentiment of firsts really went. They had lived together for years, known each other just as long. But this wasn’t just moving into a new dorm. 

This was their home.

Their home. The one they paid for together. The one that they picked out themselves and bought themselves. This wasn’t just convenience, this was a commitment. 

They had a year lease on the place and sure, if they broke up it wouldn’t be the end of the world. One of them would have to cover rent for the rest of the year. It would be a bit inconvenient but either of them could manage it. But the money wasn’t the point. They both signed and agreed to live together for a year.

They committed to each other.

It was commitment of wanting to live together for a year. But more than that it was a commitment to each other that they wanted to be together for over a year. That this relationship wasn’t trivial. That they both planned on it lasting. 

The fact that Jinyoung had barely put any thought into it past wanting to continue to sleep next to Mark and spend every second of freetime with him expressed just how committed he already was to this relationship. That it was second nature to just say yes to what Mark wanted, because he wanted it too. 

He hadn’t considered what this meant for their relationship. 

Most couples move in together when they’re serious about one another. It’s a make or break for most, to test if they can deal with each other’s annoying and less than desirable habits. But Jinyoung was already used to cohabiting with Mark. He had been for years, even when they started sharing a bed, a dresser, a tiny room, it didn’t phase him. He just wanted Mark there next to him, always. 

But here they were, in their first apartment together. 

First.

Mark kept using that word. First implies a second. First implies more. Mark didn’t see this as just something that was happening now. He saw it as a beginning for something more. 

He sees a future with Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung didn’t know when his lips touched Mark’s, or when their tongue’s met or even when he pushed the blonde into the countertop. But it all crashed over him in waves. 

He had been in autopilot. Doing without thinking. The feeling and the intention was there. 100%. Jinyoung was all in, he knew that the second he realized that he loved this beautiful, quiet American. It just took until now for him to consciously acknowledge that.

He stood inbetween Mark’s legs, arms pressing the blonde against him, holding him there firmly. Mark’s had one hand gripping at his dark hair and another wrapped around Jinyoung’s neck, anchoring him in that moment. 

When Jinyoung came up for air he leaned into Mark, kissing up the blonde’s neck in between words, “So what is this? The first time we make out in our kitchen?”

Mark held the back of his neck, playing with the hair between his fingers and said, “No, this is the first time you fuck me in our kitchen.”

With an eyebrow raised, Jinyoung leaned into Mark’s ear to whisper, “Oh, is that so?”

His question was rather rhetorical as he started pulling up the thin shirt from Mark’s back, using his hands to feel the warm, soft planes of skin under his fingertips. He heard his boyfriend’s breathing hitch and bit into the skin under Mark’s ear and basked in what he heard next.

“Yes, oppa,” It was barely more than a whiny exhale but it was enough for Jinyoung. 

He grinned and pulled the shirt over Mark’s head, moving back up to capture those needy lips. Mark’s hands were holding his jaw as one of Jinyoung’s unbuttoned his boyfriend’s jeans, pulling them down to his thighs in one motion. He palmed Mark over his boxers, earning little whines as the blonde pushed up against his hand. 

Jinyoung took his hand away and instead pushed Mark’s hips into his. He cupped his boyfriend’s ass and slipped his hand under the fabric. His fingers grazed over Mark’s entrance, feeling the moans vibrate from the blonde’s mouth as he rubbed teasingly. Jinyoung almost dipped in but he realized that his fingers were completely dry. 

Shit, where was their lube? Jinyoung’s mind wandered to all the boxes in their hallway. Which one was it in again? Did he even pack that or was that Mark? He didn’t really want to have to sift through all that and ruin the mood but apparently his boyfriend had already thought it through.

“I put our lube into my suitcase that’s by the door,” Mark breathed out. Jinyoung grinned and kissed him quickly, but deeply, stealing Mark’s breath from him. 

“Thanks babe,” He said and untangled himself to go grab it. Before he turned the corner, he made eye contact with Mark and said, “I want all your clothes off by the time I get back.”

It was just a statement but it felt like an command. He watched Mark’s eyes bulge at him and smirked.

When Jinyoung came back into the kitchen after finding the stash that Mark mentioned, he found his boyfriend naked with lust filled eyes. He dropped the supplies on the countertop next to Mark and lifted him up. Mark instinctively wrapped his legs around him and brought their lips together again. 

As he held his boyfriend close to him, Jinyoung warmed up lube between his fingers and and snaked a hand between their bodies. As soon as his fingertips made contact with Mark’s hole, he felt Mark’s tongue still for a moment before continuing to slide against Jinyoung’s. 

Jinyoung went his normal pace, choosing not to rush anything but not exactly be slow about it either. The blonde didn’t seem to mind as all the weight in his actions started turning to mush the more Jinyoung stretched him out, teasing him here and there just to self-indulgently gain a reaction. Before he knew it, Mark was whimpering against his lips.

But it wasn’t enough. He was searching for something more, waiting it out to hear the words he wanted before going further. When it became clear to his boyfriend that Jinyoung was doing nothing more than fingering him at that point, and being a goddamn tease about it, Mark stopped pretending to be kissing him. 

His kisses had turned into their lips making contact as the blond moaned into them, opening and closing his mouth as Jinyoung hit the right spot. If Jinyoung didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Mark was going to let himself cum then and there but no. They both knew he wanted more than this. 

Mark’s head fell into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck and his nails dug into the flesh of the singer’s shoulders. 

“Please.”

It was less of a word and more like an enunciated moan and for that, Jinyoung smiled. They were getting somewhere.

“Please what?” He thrusted the three fingers he had inside of him purposefully to evoke a breathy, broken moan out of his boyfriend. 

Jinyoung could feel the clench around his fingers and for a second actually feared that Mark was going to give it up early. He wouldn’t be that disappointed but Jinyoung wanted to give him so much more than this. 

“Please just fuck me,” It was the most coherient thing Mark had said in the last 10 minutes so Jinyoung was actually sort of impressed. He thought they were past the place of no return by then, but apparently he had underestimated his boyfriend’s control.

He snickered and thrusted his fingers in again, brushing over the same spot. The moan that came was more muffled this time and Jinyoung thought Mark must be biting his lips. He did it again and again until Mark’s resolve broke.

“Oppa.”

Jinyoung could feel his boyfriend’s wet, open mouth breathing against his neck and grinned. That’s what he was waiting for. He didn’t know if the oppa thing was more his or Mark’s thing at this point. They both got off on it, especially since Mark would only really say it to get a reaction out of Jinyoung or when he was wrecked and begging. Jinyoung took pride in getting him to that point. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Jinyoung teased, fueling his ego a little more before giving in. 

Mark nodded into his neck and then vocalized, “Yes.”

Moving his fingers again in sync, Jinyoung demanded, “Yes what?”

“Yes, oppa please---.”

Okay, maybe Jinyoung was teasing him more than he should but he had every intention of fulling Mark’s every request. He removed his fingers and kissed Mark’s hair as he reached for the condom he left on the counter but the blonde shook his head, “No, just put it in.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed and he started to protest, “But--”

“Oppa please,” Mark begged, whining out the words.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure if this was a lapse of judgement, they hadn’t talked about not using condoms with fully functioning minds yet, but if Mark was saying it then he probably knew what he was doing. So he went to reach for the lube instead.

But Mark whined again, “Jinyoung I’m serious it’s fine--”

Using his real name was as much indicator of a clear of a mind as ever in a situation like this, so Jinyoung was glad he made the right decision. But still, he smiled at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“I’m just grabbing lube, don’t worry,” And rubbed at Mark’s back soothingly as he coated himself, stroking lightly. He hadn’t ever done this with anyone before. Maybe it was a lack of trust, but maybe it was just neither of his past partners bringing it up. Either way, Jinyoung was glad that he could spend his first time with Mark. Another first for Mark to add to the list, Jinyoung smiled to himself.

“Okay?” Jinyoung asked as his positioned himself. He felt Mark readjust and then nod before pushing in. 

The singer could practically feel his pupils dilating. Everything felt so much more intense than all their other times. He could feel everything and it was so much warmer and slicker than before. 

“Holy fuck,” He heard himself say and Mark grinned against his skin. 

He thrusted shallowly until Mark relaxed completely and then went deeper. It was basically heaven. Jinyoung didn’t think having sex with Mark could have gotten any better but this was on a new level. He wasn’t sure he could go back after this, after feeling so much. He would of course, if Mark wanted to, but Jinyoung hoped he wouldn’t. 

Jinyoung found a rhythm that Mark seemed to approve of, with his legs tightening around Jinyoung’s hips and the soft mewls slipping off Mark’s lips. It wasn’t rough and fast, like he thought that Mark had wanted, but more hard and slow. Each thrust positioned carefully, making sure to hit Mark at just the right angle but Jinyoung’s grip was soft. 

He had one hand on his boyfriend’s ass, holding him in place so that he wouldn’t slide around but another wrapped around Mark’s back. It felt more like spontaneous love making that a quick and dirty fuck. He hadn’t been sure if this was what Mark wanted but his boyfriend would be a lot more vocal if he wanted more than this, so Jinyoung stopped questioning it.

 

His assumptions were confirmed when he heard a quiet confession whispered below his ear, “I love you.”

Maybe Mark was thinking of the implications of this first too. There was definitely a level of trust this act held and maybe that was why Mark wanted something slower now. 

“I love you too, baby,” Jinyoung said back, his voice resonating all the affection and appreciation he had for the other.

He felt his boyfriend grip him harder and nuzzle into his skin so Jinyoung picked up the pace a bit. He was glad that he had gotten Mark so close before because Jinyoung wasn’t sure how long he could last. They hadn’t slept together a little while since they spent all their free time packing and sleeping recently. So with that and the extra sensitivity, Jinyoung felt the coil in his stomach sooner than usual.

It wasn’t long before Jinyoung was hearing a string of “oppa”, “fuck” and “right there, right there”. He was thrusting faster but just as hard as before. Even so, Jinyoung maintained the softness of it all and made sure to make his movements as careful as possible to show the love he felt for his boyfriend.

He switched hands, moving the one that was just holding Mark’s back to fully wrapping itself around Mark’s torso to keep him steady as he moving the hand from his boyfriend’s ass to his length, pumping it in tune to his thrusts. 

Mark’s mouth was open against the crook of his neck, saliva dripping down to Jinyoung’s collarbone. Between Mark’s arms and legs, Jinyoung couldn’t go anywhere if he tried. He was completely trapped by his boyfriend. If he were being honest, Jinyoung was surprised he even got a hand between them to stroke Mark’s dick. 

Feeling the hot breath on his skin and the mumbled words that came with them, Jinyoung knew it would be a matter of moments before having Mark spilling over his hand. He thumbed at the head and thrusted in as hard as he could. Jinyoung felt the nails in his skin before the warm liquid on his fingertips and finally let go. 

His last few thrusts were rough and erratic as he filled his boyfriend. Mark kissed his neck and Jinyoung held him close. 

“I don’t want to move,” He admitted, earning a laugh from his boyfriend.

Hearing the soft noise next to his ear and the low rumble of through Mark’s chest had Jinyoung’s heart doing flips. 

“Me either,” And Mark tightened his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders. Jinyoung let his eyes close and leaned his head against his boyfriend’s in bliss.

They stayed like that for a while until they both caught their breath and let their hearts calm down.

“We should probably shower before we continue to unpack,” Jinyoung suggested, looking down at the sticky mess between them. 

“You’re right, but we should at least bring the boxes for the bathroom with us,” Mark agreed, hopping off the counter. 

The blonde started off towards the hallway but Jinyoung matched his step and caught his hand.

Mark glanced down at their now linked fingers and said, “You’re holding my hand?”

Shrugging, Jinyoung said, “I don’t like being away from you.”

The blonde smiled shyly and Jinyoung saw a light dusting of pink across his cheeks and squeezed his hand. 

 

Luckily all their toiletries were in a couple of boxes, so only needed one trip. Because Mark was dead set on it, the two of them put everything away while the water warmed. Jinyoung didn’t even have time to ogle their new bathroom, nonetheless convince his boyfriend to take a bath with him instead of a shower. 

That big tub was begging to be used but Mark was too productive for his own good. Another time, Jinyoung thought. Because it didn’t matter if it was that day or the next or two months from then. They had the time, it wasn’t like Mark was going anywhere. Or at least not with Jinyoung by his side. He did admit, it did feel nice to have everything put away before they even got into the shower. Two rooms down, only a few left to go. 

Even though Jinyoung thought that his boyfriend would complain, he took the body wash first and instead of using it on himself he roamed his hands over Mark’s warm skin. Instead of pushing Jinyoung away, which would have been the faster option, the blonde leaned into Jinyoung and let himself be supported by the younger. 

Mark had his back up against Jinyoung’s chest, head resting against the crook of his neck. Jinyoung couldn’t stop himself from embracing his boyfriend and kissing his temple.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Jinyoung squeezed him closer and said, “No, like I really love you.”

“So all the ‘I love yous’ before were just kind of sort ofs?” Mark scoffed, tilting his head up to show Jinyoung his eyes and make sure he knew he was just joking. 

“You’re the worst,” Jinyoung laughed.

The blonde faked a shocked expression, “I thought you loved me?”

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung replied, “I do. You’re the love of my life.”

This time Mark’s jaw dropped for real.

“But you’re also the worst,” Jinyoung grinned and kissed his hair, going back to cleaning him up. Mark barely registered his disingenuous retort and Jinyoung silently wondered why. He didn’t think that the love of my life comment was that ostentatious at this point. He meant it, though. But he just didn’t think that Mark would think anything of it. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t declared their love for each other before. 

 

Once Jinyoung finished washing him off, Mark was back in the fast lane. He stepped out to grab a towel and change but Jinyoung heard him curse under his breath. 

“Everything okay?”

Jinyoung heard a sigh and then, “Yeah, I just forgot to grab towels.”

A smirk bloomed over Jinyoung’s lips. He knew they were forgetting something, he just couldn’t remember what. 

“I can grab them once I’m done,” He offered but he could see Mark shaking his head through the glass. 

“It’s okay, I have to grab our suitcases anyways,” Mark replied.

A few minutes later when Jinyoung got out, he found a nice fluffy towel waiting for him. They were new. Maybe that’s why he forgot about them. Wiping away the dripping water, he noted how soft they were. With the ones back at the dorm had been used so often, they were no longer in peak condition so these were a treat. 

He walked out to find Mark clothed and already unpacking his suitcase. His boyfriend glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled, “Soft, aren’t they?”

Jinyoung matched his smile and nodded, “They are, thank you.”

After he fully dried off, he threw on some clothes and unpacked next to Mark. About halfway into finishing unpacking the bedroom, Jinyoung called it off and declared they had to eat after hearing Mark’s stomach growl. The blonde tried to protest but Jinyoung decided to compromise and say that they could order something for delivery and keep working, as long as they stopped to eat when the food got there. The blonde not so reluctantly agreed. 

They finished unpacking later that day and Jinyoung was amazed. And tired, very tired. If it was him, he would have never unpacked so quickly but Mark stuck with it until the end. He was happy to crawl into their new bed at the end of the day.

At first he thought that Mark was going to try to make a pass at him, but instead his boyfriend snuggled into him. Mark’s head was on his shoulder and his legs were inbetween Jinyoung’s. The singer was quick to adjust, curling around him and sharing body heat. 

They had a lot of firsts that day, their first time having sex in their bed could wait. Their first time sleeping together was more important. But Jinyoung had a funny feeling that Mark would jump him as soon as they woke up. He smiled into Mark’s hair at the thought and tightened his hold on his boyfriend. 

Just as he closed his eyes, he heard Mark whisper, “Jinyoungie?”

He hummed in response.

“What did you mean by calling me the love of your life?” Mark’s voice was hesitant. Jinyoung hadn’t heard him like this in a while.

He could feel Mark’s warm breath on his chest as he breathed in, trying to think of what he should reply with. “That you’re all that I need. That just being with you is enough to make me happy, more happy than I ever knew.”

That you’re the one. 

But he held off on saying that. It was too soon, wasn’t it? They hadn’t even been together for a year and yet Jinyoung’s feelings were so strong. 

Maybe it was because he had liked Mark for so long before he noticed. Maybe his heart had attached itself to Mark so long ago, this wasn’t a sudden progression but a slow realization? Still, it didn’t feel completely right saying those heavy of words. 

He had time after all, he could say them later. 

“I feel that way too,” Mark said in a whisper. 

“Good,” Was all Jinyoung said before drifting off to sleep, happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter should be mark and jinyoung spending chuseok at the park's!
> 
> oh also my goal is to hit 300 kudos, I would feel so honored. so if you haven't kudo'd this little story, I would so very much appreciate it if you did ♡♡
> 
> my twitter is @peachjinyounq 
> 
> ps. if i outed our lovebirds, would that be something you'd be interested in?


End file.
